I bet I can
by Sillygirrl
Summary: It started out as a silly bet. He only wanted prove him wrong. She went because of her friends. That's it. There were no intentions. But it's time to shake it up and get good old fashioned revenge! Draco and Hermione go head to head again. Read and Review
1. Prove It

_Okay so this idea came to me when I was watching the Bachelor last night. So I'm going to give this type a shot and try to make it different from the Bachelor fanfictions that are out there. This is going to be hard so cut me some slack!! And please read and review!! _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, the game show, just the plot. :)**

The room was dark and the sound of Usher's sensual voice filled the flat. Draco led the girl to her couch where he dominated control by staying on top. He met her at a bar a couple hours ago. She was very beautiful and intelligent. Or that's what he heard her say, he thinks. He didn't really pay attention he was more focused on her then what came out of her mouth. Draco admitted to being shallow when it came to that kind of thing. But just look at him and you'd see he had reason to be.

He was one of the smartest boys of his year and had a look that proved to be irresistible. He had those blonde bangs that fell sexily into his intense grey eyes. He had a charm that could make any girl fall for his lustful spell. And he used it to his advantage. Draco smiled as he kissed the girl passionately along her neck line. She giggled and he loved it. She was so naïve and he was professional. It just wasn't fair.

The next day Draco walked along the icy streets of muggle London. He shoved his hands into his black jacket to keep them from falling off. They had gotten a fresh blanket of snow a couple days ago and the weather didn't lighten up any bit. Most people loved this time of year. It was a time to cuddle and be with those you love. It gave them the fuzzies. It just gave Draco the need to throw up. He hated the cold. There was nothing about this kind of weather that made Draco feel all toasty inside. He was counting down the days till spring already.

Draco left the girl's flat early before he had to answer any awkward questions about if they were going somewhere. Draco was not looking for a relationship any time soon. He was happy just the way he was. He just needed something to keep his mind off work for awhile. And she was perfect…at the time anyways. He worked as an auror. That's right Draco Black Malfoy was a good guy! After the death of his father he realized that he wasn't fighting for what he felt he should be. He never liked the idea of having to kill Dumbledore or leaving Hogwarts before seventh year. He just wanted to make his father proud of him.

It took a long time for these people to warm up to him. This frustrated him greatly that no matter what he did for them or how much his charm he worked they still despised him for what he did in the past. Now thought he had defiantly gained some trust. They no longer ignored him the hallways and he actually got invited to the meetings that were held. Now that's what he called progress.

When he was inside the building he took a sigh of relief. Even though he was the odd one out he felt as if he was at home with the other aurors. For once he was doing something that he wanted to do. He walked into his office and looked at the stack of papers sitting on his desk. He had to prove to everyone here that he was really on their side so he felt he had to put in 330 into his work. He quickly pulled out a quill and began to jot down notes form the stack of papers. He worked so long non stop that he didn't even notice Blaise Zabini waltz right in with a brown paper bag.

Blaise worked at Gringotts after the war and it obvious he was happy where he was right now. "Aye, mate!" he said moving a stack of papers to acknowledge his presence. "Don't say hi to your best friend anymore?" Draco laughed and got up to greet his friend properly.

"What are doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Draco asked sitting back down.

"Not at lunch. Besides can't a guy come to see his best mate and get him out of these stoned walls for a hour?" Draco rolled his eyes and returned to the stack of papers that shrunk during his hours. "Okay, let me put this more clearly. I'm taking you out to lunch whether you like it or not!" Blaise said reaching g over to grab Draco's hand and drag him out the building.

They sat inside the dark Leaky Cauldron and took a few bites out of a sandwich and some sips of a glass of whisky. "I can't believe it! My mate, Blaise Zambini, is engaged!" Draco said slamming his glass down on the wooden table with a smile on his face. Blaise laughed and looked down at his half eaten pork sandwich.

"I know." he said still smiling. "Just the way she makes me feel…it's…I don't know indescribable!" Blaise said reaching in to his wallet to pull out a picture of his fiancée. Draco took the picture and smiled.

"She is a beauty..." He said looking at a recent photo of Blaise and his girlfriend, Parvati Patil. She had hair a little past her shoulders and layered. Her smile was as white with burgundy lips. "Very beautiful."

"She's more then that." Blaise said reaching for the picture. "She's smart and funny, and is always there to talk to. I've never been with a girl who actually knows there's something wrong with me before it even happens!"

Draco laughed. "Oy, Blaise! You sound like one of those stupid actors in those muggle movies!" Draco said still laughing. Blaise smiled and eventually joined in.

"I remember when we used to make fun of guys like that. What do you know, I'm one of them now!" Blaise said.

"Yeah." Draco answered remembering sitting in the common room making fun of every guy in a relationship who would walk their girlfriend's to class.

"Are you gentlemen finished?" A waitress asked. Draco turned around to hand her his plate but froze at the woman. She was gorgeous. She had blonde hair that was messily pulled into a ponytail and her uniform hugged her curves tightly. She smiled at Draco and had a twinkle in her eye.

"As a matter of fact we are." Draco said eying her up and down then settling his eyes on her face. She smiled and accepted the plate. "I'm sort of new around here. Do you know where I can find a market place? I need to get a few things." Draco said pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

She smiled. "Well I get off work at five. If you can find your way back here then I'll show you." She said running her fingers along the collar of her white shirt. Draco smiled he knew what she was thinking now. She wanted him.

"Sounds good. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said extending a hand to her.

"Lacey Camila." She said accepting his hand. "I better get back to work." She said turning away. "See you at five, Draco." She said walking away. Draco watched her walk away and turned back to face Blaise holing back a fit of laughs.

"Same old Draco." He said. "My best friend, perhaps the biggest man whore to ever hit Howgwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Draco nodded his head smirking as Blaise erupted in laughs. "So when do you think your going to hang up the crown and settle down for real?" Blaise asked in a more serious tone.

Draco shrugged as if he was thinking about it. "Let's see, tomorrow's Thursday…I'm twenty three…I want to be married by about…never." He said taking a last drink of his whisky.

"Seriously?" Blaise asked cocking an eyebrow. "What about when your old and eighty and all alone."

Draco shrugged. "Don't know. Not really worried about it right now. I'm living in the now." Draco answered.

"Man your all work with no future?" Blaise asked. "How the bloody hell can that be!"

Draco laughed. "I have plans for the future just not involving a woman. I prefer to play the field." He shrugged.

"Aye mate. I don't think you'd be able to handle it." Blaise said turning away and reaching in his pocket to pull out a few galleons and couple sickles.

"Handle what?" Draco asked leaning forward. "I'm Draco Black Malfoy! I can handle anything! I thought I proved that to you already!"

"Yeah you proved that you could get any girl but, you never proved you could keep her!" Blaise said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked getting caught up in their friendly debate. "I can keep any girl I want."

"That may be true but, they'll stay with you, but you can take the thought of being with one woman the rest of your life." Blaise said. "It's no big deal. Commitment isn't for everyone."

Draco stood up. "It may not be for everyone but it is for me! I just haven't met the right witch!" he said.

"Did you ever think she wasn't a witch?" Blaise asked. "Oh wait! You wouldn't dare go out with a muggle or half blood! I forgot you're the same old Draco."

"I've matured! If the right girl was a… muggle…" Draco finally managed to choke out. "Then I'd marry her in a heartbeat. Without a doubt!"

Blaise stood up to meet Draco's grey eyes and smirked mischievously. "Then prove it."

**Voila! What do you guys think!?!**

**Please review!! I don't want to abandon this story!!**

**So if you read it and liked it then review!!**

**I need at least three to be able to put up a chapter 2. **

**Please and Thank you!!**


	2. Welcome back!

_Oh wow!! Lot more reviews then I expected!! Thank you guys so much!! So I'm defiantly putting up a chapter 2 for you guys!! Keep the reviews coming and hopefully I'll get some more!! I'm so happy!! Without further a due I give you Chapter 2!!_

Hermione Granger stepped off the plane into the cool airport. People bustled all around her and were reuniting with old friends and family members. Hermione walked to the baggage claim and waited for hers to come about. She sighed when she saw people returning from their honeymoon and shared passionate kisses in the open. She was disgusted that they were so inconsiderate of the other people who had to go out of their way to go around them. At the same time she felt a pang of jealousy. Jealous that she was never that much in love with someone to where she couldn't wait to get in a cab or home she had to kiss him now.

When she picked up her bag she went outside to hail a cab. They zoomed all around like crazy ignoring her. She was used to it though having moved to New York City a couple years ago. She was indeed an auror still, but on a different location. At first she didn't want to leave the headquarters and Ron and Harry behind (who knows what they could've gotten themselves into!) but she grew to love the city and couldn't imagine living any where else.

Hermione got hold of a taxi and it drove her to muggle London. Once she got out she smiled at the sight of the rundown Leaky Cauldron. She picked up her trunk and walked inside and was reminded of the smell of whisky and the sound of pianos playing joyous music and friends sharing laughs. "Mione!" a voice called from behind. Hermione's face broke into a wild grin and turned around to see a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair.

"Ginny! It feels like ages!" Hermione answered as she hugged her friend. Ginny wore a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved emerald green shirt. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders every time she moved.

"I know! Look at you! You look…" but Ginny didn't get to finish because Hermione began laughing and finished for her.

"The same as I always looked." Ginny laughed as well.

"But still, you were always beautiful." The two girls chattered away as Ginny pulled out her wand and made Hermione's luggage disappear. "Come on! Everyone is dying to see you!" Ginny said as the two made their way out of The Leaky Cauldron.

Once outside the friends appared (**A/N: I forgot how you spell it. sorry. sad face)** right to the auror headquarters. It was still as Hermione had remembered it, the same feeling of warmth when you step in and the walls were still high and a cream color with gold columns along the walls. People walked around with their wands tucked safely in their cloaks just incase they got any unsuspecting visitor.

They went out back to the court yard and saw people practicing incantations on simple items such as a cauldron or apples. A boy with messy black hair waved his wand and the apple exploded into sauce within a second. The young witches and wizards around him applauded. Hermione smiled she got the feeling Harry enjoyed the applause afterwards. He turned around and smiled brightly. "Hermione…"

Hermione smiled and ran up to her best friend and threw herself into his open arms. "Oh Harry! I missed you so much! How have you been? Where's Ronald? Where do you live now? Is this what you do now? Train the new recruits? Did you cut your hair? Is this a new shirt? I've never seen it before…" Harry cut her off with a laugh.

"I've missed you too." He said pushing her bangs back and wiping at a streaming tear sliding down her cheek. "Ron's inside probably just got back from lunch. Go ahead and talk to him. I have to finish up this lesson." Hermione nodded and hugged him one more time before walking inside the warm building with Ginny,

"I forgot how tall he was." Hermione said once inside.

"Yeah, he is tall isn't he?" Ginny said turning back and looking out the window as Harry demonstrated another wand wave.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Are you two still…"

"Apart? Yes, unfortunately. I don't understand. Voldemort's been defeated for a few years now. Why hasn't he asked me out yet? He said it was because of the danger well it's not that anymore." Ginny said rubbing her arm trying to talk quiet enough so no one could hear.

"Don't worry Ginny. Harry may not be the smartest of our year but he's not an idiot. I'm sure there's a good reason." Hermione said patting her friend on the shoulder. She remembered how happy Harry was in sixth year when they were going out and she couldn't imagine why he wouldn't let himself feel that way again.

"I told you he was a ruddy bird. He's useless! He can't deliver a single letter without giving me attitude! He smells too…do you want him?" the voice itself made Hermione and Ginny laugh. They saw Ron Weasley holding a small owl holding it out to Dean Thomas who was trying to walk away. "When I said useless I meant he's useless only when you need to make a dress, because he could do anything but sew!" Dean was already on the other side of the room leaving Ron with the owl. "Why do you have to ruin every sale?" he said to the bird watching Dean practically run away. The tiny owl tried to break out of Ron's grasp but he held on tightly. "Ow!" he called once it bit his hand. The second the bird saw the opening he was off. The tiny bird fluttered around the room making people knock things over or trip over a chair.

Hermione and Ginny laughed walking up to him. "Oh Ronald your still the same goofy as always!" Hermione said in excitement as she through her arms around him from behind.

Ron quickly turned around and laughed. "Bloody hell Hermione! Don't do that again! You scared me half to death! Look at you! You look beautiful!" Ron said admiring his friend.

"Thank you! You look dashing yourself." Hermione said nodding her head.

"Yeah, well…I've been going to the gym you know get in shape…" Hermione laughed as Ron flexed an arm muscle.

"Hey guys…" Ginny said tapping them both on the shoulder. "I hate to break up this reunion but, Ron…your owl…" They turned and saw witches and wizards on the floor pulling themselves up. Papers were scattered all over the floor and there was mumblings from everyone. The tiny owl then perched itself on top of Ron's shoulder. Hermione giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Ron's ears turn as red as his hair.

The four friends sat inside a medium sized flat catching up on everything that they missed since there last visit. "Are you guys' hungry?" Ginny asked sitting up. Ron and Harry nodded and Ginny descended into the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Ginny." Hermione said following her into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ginny said, Ginny reached inside the fridge and pulled out a couple bowls and opened them up revealing food. Hermione picked up a bowl and set it on the plate that she just placed crackers on. A knock came to the side door. "Hermione could you get that?" Ginny asked walking to the fridge to pull out some carrots.

"Sure. Hermione wiped her hands onto her jeans and opened the door. A man with a bundle of roses stood at the door and smiled. "Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Congratulations! You have just been chosen as a contestant on ABC's The Bachelor!" The man said handing her the bouquet of flowers. Just then from behind all these camera men came out to capture her first expression. "How does it feel Ms. Granger knowing that you might possibly find the love of your life soon?" the man asked as the microphone was right in front of her.

Hermione opened her mouth, but didn't quite answer their question. "GINNY!!!"

**Okay so I'm done for now!! **

**Review and I'll put up the next chapter!! Don't worry it'll get better**

**I promise. :)**

**_WitchAllonby:_ Thanks for the review!! And I'll defiantly take your suggestion into consideration. But what do you mean by make it more "angsty"? **


	3. Alright then

_Okay guys!! Here's chapter 3!! Any notices to tell you before we begin this?? Umm not that I can think of…oh well moving on. Hope you all had a FANTASTIC EASTER!! You all deserve it. :) Enough of that enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

Draco waited at the table for Blaise to arrive for their late lunch to discuss wedding plans. Draco picked up a chip and took a bite not taking his eyes off the young witch stationed at the bar. She had long red hair curling to the middle of her back and she was in deep conversation with her friend. She seemed to have felt his gaze and slowly turned around to smile at him. Draco nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair. It was his signature move forever more.

Just then a thick envelope plopped in front of him on the table. Blaise smiled at sat across from him. "Thank me later." He simply said crossing his arms. Draco cocked an eyebrow and reached for the envelope. He opened it up and read the first line. His eyes quickly looked up to Blaise then to the paper.

"What the bloody hell is this supposed to be?" Draco asked waving the envelope. "You went to Weasley's stupid store didn't you? And what is a reality dating show?" he asked.

Blaise laughed a good hearty one. "The Bachelor is you." He said. "Parvati and I got to thinking and her friend, Megan, has a friend, Sharon who knows a camera man on the show. And, well he pulled some strings and presto! You're the Bachelor!" Blaise stated. "So what do you think?" he asked looking over to his friend who was still clutching the papers.

"I think you know more females then you led me to believe. You dog!" Draco said playfully punching his friend in the arm.

Blaise laughed and nudged him away. "Seriously. This might be what you need. Draco, you need a woman in your life. And one who will actually stay long enough to see your hair all knotted before it's been shampooed and conditioned."

Draco laughed. "I think my mother was the only woman who did see that. And that's because she used to bathe me. And I don't need a woman in my life. I'm perfectly content with my life. I'm young, sexy, got a good job."

"Yes. But for how long? Those won't last forever. But love for one person will. Someone who will be there for you when you're grey and toothless." He looked to see Draco admiring his pearly whites in a spoon.

"Blaise, mate, have you seen my teeth? I won't be toothless anytime soon. And as for hair going grey have you ever heard of a little bit of dye?" he said leaning in his chair rocking back and forth and winking at the same girl at the bar.

"Of course, as we discussed earlier you couldn't do it anyway." Blaise answered taking the envelope back.

"No, as we discussed I could do it. Just choose not to." Draco said snatching the letter back from Blaise's grip.

"Actually my friend, all I said was prove it and then you saw a girl jogging outside. Face it you're just the kind of guy who can't settle down and have a family." Blasie said snatching the envelope once more.

"No I can! I can do whatever the bloody hell I please!" Draco said taking the envelope back from Blaise for the thousandth time.

"Now were just right back where we started a couple weeks ago!" Blasie said throwing his hands up in despair. "Give me my envelope back!" he said taking it. The way the two were fighting over it you would think it held one million galleons.

"No! I said I'll prove it and I will!" Draco said clutching the envelope tighter. "I bet you anything I can go on this show and get a muggle to fall head over heels in love with me. Ready to get married that minute!" he said smirking.

"Draco! You senseless prat! That's only half the process! You have to fall in love and propose! I mean real love! Not what you and Pansy had back in school but can't eat, can't sleep, sweaty palms, sick stomach…"

"Okay I get it!" Draco shouted back. He took a deep breath and looked at the table top as if he were considering whether he'd be able to do this or not. "You want me to have what you and Parvati have…"

"Yeah, but if you can't then I understand why you wouldn't be able to…"

"Oh contour, I will fall in love with a woman and we will get married. I can do that. I can safely say I bet everything I got that it will happen." Draco said pulling out the papers.

"Are you honestly saying you'd bet anything about that? I mean you're pretty much in love with yourself. Do you have enough room for another in there?" Blaise asked smirking.

"Of course there's enough room. And yes, I say it with the utter most confidence." Draco said reading the first page again.

"So what do you say we make it interesting?" Blaise asked covering the papers.

"Blaise, you sneaky bastard, what do you have in mind?" Draco smirked.

* * *

"I just can't believe you did this without my knowing." Hermione said raking her fingers through her frizzy hair. "I mean it's my love life that you meddled in, Ginny."

"We told her." Ron said pointing to Ginny who had her head lowered to the ground in embarrassment. "But does she listen? I daresay she doesn't!"

"Well you didn't stop her did you Ronald?" Hermione shouted pacing the floor. Harry looked up at Ron over his round glasses. "Excuse me Harry, but I know you knew as well! Yet you remained silent as well!" Harry lowered his head along with the two others.

"Were sorry Hermione, it's just that…:" Ginny began standing up and walked over to Hermione while tucking hair behind her ear.

"You didn't think I could find someone on my own." Hermione finished sitting down on the ground in a slump.

"Of course not!" Ginny quickly said not wanting to let that kind of thought sink in her head. "I mean look at you! Which guy wouldn't want to have you on his arm?" Ginny said sitting next to her. "You're beautiful, intelligent and polite."

"Then what made you guys sign me up for this kind of thing? I mean find true love or be sent home broken hearted?" Hermione asked picking up the letter of Congratulations.

"It's not that you can't land a man, it's just you seem to have a little more difficulties keeping one." Ron said walking over to Hermione to pat her on the back. Hermione sighed,

"I know. I scare them all off. Either with wits and knowledge or my high status job or my magical skills. And if they're known magic they just find me weird." Hermione said.

"You don't scare them off. You just haven't found the one worth settling down with. One worth all your extra effort and time." Harry said. "When you find someone special you shouldn't waste a second. Hermione, you're so smart that you know that deep inside which is why you send them off." Ginny bowed her head at his words but looked up to see Hermione's sympathetic eyes.

"I don't know. I could be risking my well earned reputation. I mean people I know are bound to see me trying to win some random man's heart. I mean I have a life outside of the magical world." Hermione said standing up and walking over to the window to admire the view. Ron and Harry walked over to Hermione each on one side.

"What if it doesn't end like that though? What if you do meet the right person and live happily ever after and all that fairy tale stuff." Ron said rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"But what if it doesn't? I mean every time I get close to actually falling in love something bad happens!" she said leaning on her elbows.

"Hermione, we've always had to think of worst. Had to expect the worst that way we were never let down." Harry said turning her face to look in his deep emerald eyes. "Now that the war is behind us though we can hope for the best and it's your turn." Hermione smiled.

"I don't know. I've never had to fight for the attention of a man with twenty four other women." Hermione said with a smile breaking out.

"But you have the upper hand." Ron said smiling. "You helped saved the wizarding world so not only are you beautiful but very strategic." Hermione turned around and sat in the chair.

She picked off a piece of lint on the arm and slumped deeper into the soft chair. Ginny walked over with eyes that truly showed she was sorry, but not enough to regret signing her up for it. Hermione looked at Ginny with glaring eyes. Ginny looked down and the back up to see Hermione's eyes had softened out and she smiled just a tad in the corner. Ginny returned the gesture.

Hermione straightened out and smiled fully. "But what am I going to wear?"

* * *

**Fini!! For now anyways.**

**I know this chapter really reapeated itself. **

**But there were some parts that I felt had to be said before **

**The thing really gets going.**

**So please review!! Pretty please!! **

**The next chapter will be better!!**

**Thank you so much!!**

**WitchAllonby: **_Defiantly!! I super agree!! I plan on making him sweat with a maybe a breakdown or so. Haha!! It'll be good!! _


	4. Oh No!

_So sorry about this late update. As we all know the stupid thing wouldn't let anyone post an update. So whatever I had to wait. Also I had to bring up my grades seriously before the end of the week!! I did!! Whoo!! Hope it was worth the wait though…here it is!! Enjoy:)_

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe what he got himself into. Here he was standing in front of a gorgeous mansion in a tuxedo with all these camera men getting in place. The man standing next to him had a couple people adjusting his tie and his hair. Draco found this guy quite annoying. When they were introduced he just repeated the same thing said in the letter along with his name and that he was the host. He didn't remember his name, as far as he was concerned the guy's name was Chuck.

"Were going in 5." A camera man called as they made last minute final tweaks. The host turned to Draco and smiled.

"So Draco, how does it feel?" pulling a piece of lint off of Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked at him and smiled. "How does it feel for you, Chuck?" he asked pulling a piece of invisible lint off Chuck's tuxedo. "To think that the woman standing before you could be the love of your life?" he asked very sarcastically.

"Were on in three!" the camera man called out.

"You're a funny one Draco. The girls will love that." The host said turning out to stare at the cameras that would be rolling any moment now. Draco sighed. He was going to kill Blaise. And damn his pride that wouldn't let him just turn and walk away.

"Were on in ten…" the man shouted again. Maybe it wasn't too late to just run now. "Nine…" Chuck wasn't looking he was practicing his smile. "Eight…" he's have to hurry now! "Seven…" why wouldn't his bloody feet move? "Six…" oh bugger. "Five…" Why do I need to be so egotistical? "Four…" Wait why did I just say that? Okay that never leaves my head. "Three…" Oh bloody hell! I'm talking to myself! I'm going to the Looney bin now. "Two…" I'm going to have to _marry _a muggle! "One!" Why didn't you think this through before you idiot! "Were on!" Congratulations alright Draco, you just single handedly ruined the Malfoy name for purity.

"Here we are with another handsome bachelor! Who just might find the love of his life after this course of his journey. Are you ready Draco?" Chuck asked.

"You know what, I've been thinking about this, and maybe it's all just a big mistake. So I'm just going to…" Draco began to say.

'Oh nonsense, Draco!" Chuck said pulling him back. "All Bachelor's have the same problem."

"I bet you, they don't." Draco said taking Chuck's hand off his sleeve. "No, Draco no more betting!" he scolded himself.

"Draco you're a scream! But don't worry it's just jitters." Chuck said patting him on the back.

"I don't think it's jitters." Draco assured him.

"Now coming in these limos are going to be twenty five beautiful…" Chuck began  
"Muggles." Draco finished for him.

"What was that?" Chuck asked looking at him interestingly.

"I didn't say anything." Draco said with a look of surprise on his face.

"As I was saying, twenty- five beautiful woman will be vying for your love but you can only give it to one of them. Maybe it will end in heartbreak for them but for one she will get the fairy tale she always dreamed of. Are you ready to prove to one of these women that fairy tales can in fact happen?

"I'm defiantly here to prove something." Draco said with a smirk. Chuck smiled widely.

"Well let's meet these lovely women right now. Here is a rose. Give it to a woman who you would defiantly love to keep around a little longer. She will be guaranteed a spot in the final fifteen." With that Chuck shook his hand and disappeared into a path of roses and trees.

Draco sighed. How corny was this? Anyone would fall in love with this kind of atmosphere. A limo pulled up and the door opened. A young woman with short black hair and light blue eyes came out. She smiled brightly; her teeth were as white as her dress with silver beads embroidery. Draco was a little impressed. She was pretty, for a muggle. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." He answered. He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it turning on the charm. "What may I ask is your name?"

The woman giggled and answered him. "Laila Montani." She said blushing at his kiss.

"Well why don't you go on in there and wait for me." Draco said softly. Laila nodded and walked down the stone steps into the mansion. Draco watched her hips sway perfectly and nodded his head in satisfaction. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The next limo pulled up and a lovely African American girl stepped into the moon's basking glow. She had a nice curvy body and a lovely yellow spaghetti strapped dress hugged them nicely. "Hi." She beamed walking up to him.

"Hello." He said reaching his hand out to shake but she caught him off guard with a warm hug. "My name's Draco." He said smiling at her boldness.

"Monica, so nice to meet you." She said stepping back and taking a deep breath. "Let me tell you first off you have great abs!" she exclaimed laughing.

Draco smiled. "So glad you noticed. Let me tell you, your courage was way too high with that hug."

"Oh was it?" Monica asked now worried she lifted a long delicate hand to her pink glossy lips.

"Yes. But I loved it." Draco said simply. "Kind of like me." Monica laughed. "So here take this." He said handing her the red rose Chuck had given him earlier.

"Oh my God!" she said giving a little jump up. Oh Draco wished he could see that jump in slow motion. "Thank you so much!" She said hugging him again.

Draco laughed. He watched her walk away. This was going to be way too easy. They were all throwing themselves at him! It was like a childhood he remembered having. The next girl came forward.

She was skinny and had a blonde bob haircut and huge blue eyes. She looked at him with lust and smiled. "My name is Shawn." She said shaking his hand so lightly. Draco smiled. "Not to self…" he thought to himself. "Buy Blaise the biggest wedding present ever."

Draco continued to be dazzled by each woman even more then the last. It's as if the creators took his ideal women and brought them all here. He couldn't believe the thoughts he was having about muggles! It was a shame to his family name already yet he didn't care. All he could think was NEXT LIMO!

Hermione sat in the limo ever so quietly. She looked to the driver, Roger, who only rolled his eyes at her. "You know miss, it's actually required for you to sit in the back." He said for what could have been the thousandth time.

"I know. It's just that I feel too nervous back there. Up here I'm more at ease." Hermione said twirling the trim of her red and gold dress. It was red with a long flowing golden slip underneath that peeked through sexily. Her hair was pulled back in a gold clip making her normally curly hair look tamed and silky.

"Really though miss, I mean what would they say if they knew you were in the passenger seat…" Roger began turning on to the street.

"No, don't worry I'm not going to tell. It'll be a secret, just you and me." Hermione looked at her reflection. Ron and Harry assured her she looked absolutely stunning and that any man would be out of his mind to not fall head over heels, but she was starting to doubt it. Who knows hoe wonderful these other women are? What if she was the first to go and she had to face everyone with cable back home.

"Roger?" Hermione asked turning to the driver.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked slowing down.

"Do you think I'll do okay?' she asked bracing herself for stepping outside the limo. Roger turned and looked at Hermione and smiled.

"I think that if I don't drive you to the final rose ceremony I will assume that, the Bachelor is a Nut case." Hermione smiled brightly at Roger's kind words. "Well, Miss…your prince awaits." She smiled and turned to look out the window. She looked back at Roger.

"Is this the right place?" she asked a little unsure.

Roger looked at the mansion. "Yeah, this is the place Miss." He said turning back to the front view. Hermione looked out the window. It couldn't be…

"It can't be though…I think I know that guy…" Hermione said squinting her eyes at Draco. The limo driver leans over her to see him.

"Oh wow! He looks yummy!" Roger said in a surprised voice. Hermione snapped around to look at him.

"Excuse me?" She said shocked and a little disgusted.

"I mean if I were you then I wouldn't be here talking to an overweight limo driver who will spend his evening at The Red Lobster." Roger said pointing to his chest.

Draco looked at the still limo waiting to see if anyone was even coming out. Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God that's Draco Malfoy!" she shouted shaking Roger fiercely.

"Who's Draco Malfoy? A little celebrity all you girls are in love with?" Roger asked looking back at Draco.

"No! He's the reason why I was teased during my schooling years! The reason I would go the long way to the library just because he was always at the front table! The reason I wasn't top of the class in potions!" she shouted.

Roger was trying to take all that Hermione just said in. He didn't even dare try to free his shirt. "Uh, potions Miss?" he asked.

Hermione released him and thought quickly. "I meant science. You know experiments." Roger nodded his head acting as if he really understood what she was talking about. "Let's just turn around." Hermione said slinking into the seat as she saw Draco walking towards the limo.

"Okay Miss, the riding shot gun I can get over but I'll loose my job if I drive off with you still in the car!" He said trying to push her out the door.

"No! You don't understand! I can't face him!" Hermione said gripping the sides of the seat tightly.

"Oh know a hot guy may want to marry you, sorry I don't have a hanky for you." Roger said sarcastically. Draco was close enough to the limo to where Hermione could see his new grown up self. He had blonde hair to his chin and bangs that fell sexily into his eyes and his blue eyes actually showed t true concern. She snapped herself out of it and reminded herself she hated him.

"No! I don't care! Trust me we made our boundaries many years ago and now is not the time to make up!" she said. "Please don't make me go out there. If only you knew what he would do to me with the opportunity! He'll try to relive all his days of torturing mudblood Ganger." She said with glassy eyes.

"What's a mudblood?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione looked to the window Draco was tapping at the backseat window.

"Please, Roger, please, don't make me go." She begged. Roger scratched his chin and looked to the backseat.

"I won't force you out." He said. Hermione smiled. "Because he will." He said nodding his head towards the passenger side window. Draco was opening the door. Hermione closed her eyes tightly bracing herself for infamous Malfoy smirk and joke.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked opening the door to see Hermione.

Although Hermione was sure she heard every smart remark from the mouth of Draco Malfoy, but nothing though could brace her for what he said to her when he saw her.

**All done for now!!**

**What do you guys think!?!?**

**Let me know if you want to see the next chapter!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**


	5. This Just got Fun

_Oh wowee!! Haha I love getting reviews and I'm never let down with this story. So of course as always you guys get the next chapter. I've also been thinking why do authors always put this info thing? What if they have nothing to say but the story? Oh well I'll worry about that later. Here we go!!_

* * *

Draco's eyes lit up when he saw Hermione in the car. "Wow! You look beautiful." Draco breathed still taking it all in.

"Thank you." Hermione muttered trying to detect any sign of mockery in his face. Draco reached his hand out to help her up. Hermione hesitated and looked back to Roger whose eyes were egging her to get the heck out of his limo. She placed her hand in his and he helped her out to her feet.

Draco snickered and tried to cover his mouth. Hermione looked at him trying to see what he was pulling. Draco continued to laugh a little harder trying to point to something. She knew it! Look at him he couldn't even keep a straight face. She better call him on it before anything happened.

"I knew you were plotting something Draco Malfoy! I knew you were going to try and ruin this even more! How did you even know I was coming on here! You filthy little…" Hermione began to shout.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Take a deep breath and relax." Draco said grabbing her hand trying to calm her down. "Were you given a script or something?" Draco asked eyeing her. "And I'm sorry, but how could I plan something when I don't even know who you are?" Draco said trying to cover all aspects seeing as they were being filmed.

Hermione stared at him for awhile trying to figure out what his plan was. "Excuse me, Draco, but do you expect me to fall for that? I trust you remember my intelligence is exceptional." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"No, excuse me, have we met before?" Draco asked crossing his arms and raising and eyebrow still smiling. Hermione replayed Draco's words and tone over and over again in her head. He sounded so serious about that yet she wasn't sure if he was. If there was one thing she learned from her school days was never let your guard down, especially around Draco Malfoy.

"Do you honestly not know who I am?" Hermione asked taking a step closer to him. Draco shook his head smiling.

"A man doesn't forget a face like yours." Draco said him too taking a step closer. "Also I'm sure your personality would be hard to forget as well." Draco said smiling brightly.

"So you couldn't tell me my name if your life depended on it?" Hermione asked leaning forward a bit trying to see a flinch in his eye.

"Not at all, but I hope that can change right now." Draco said reaching his hand out to shake. "As you already know, I'm Draco Malfoy." Hermione stared at his hand and then looked up at him. This was going to be her seeing if he was just playing with her.

Hermione gave him an innocent little smile and shook his hand. "My name is Denise Jane." Draco smiled and kissed her hand.

"Alright Denise, as it appears we have a lot of catching up to do. So we already exceeded our time together but I will defiantly talk to you again." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and turned to see about four limos right behind the other with no doubt angry single women inside. She walked past Draco into the mansion.

"Oh Denise!" Draco called to her. Hermione swung around to see him still smiling. "I think you should have held out for at least our third date!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed. "But of course I have nothing against a little freedom. I applaud your bold move on national television." Hermione's smile faded as she reached behind to find her dress had risen a few inches up showing a lot more then she had planned on. Hermione quickly pulled her dress down and continued her way in with red cheeks.

Once she was inside the room there were fifteen women sitting in chairs chatting to one another. It all consisted of the same thing form where she was standing, gossip and more gossip. Hermione sat herself down on a red sofa and twirled the hem of her dress. She thought about what she said to Draco. She told him her name was Denise Jane, she flat out lied to him. The host would find out eventually. What would they do then? What if he was on to her in the first place?

She had no idea what she was going to do. She had to tell him the truth and just get the bloody hell out of here! Even if she did fall for his stupid little joke she had to leave and now! More girls filled the room and she caught some of them give her nasty glares. They must have recognized her from their limos.

The doors opened and Draco stepped into the room smirking with his hands in his pockets. The host came to join him at his side. (**A/N: I forgot the guy's name. So I'm going to call him Chris. If you know it then let me know(: ) **"Alright ladies as you already know this is our bachelor, Draco Malfoy!" Draco wallowed in their cheers and sighs of admiration. He loved it all too much. "So you will have till the crack of dawn to get to know him and show him why you deserve to be here. Show him why you're the better choice for him. I'll check on you guys later." Just as Chris was about to leave he turned over to the red sofa where Hermione was sitting. "Excuse me miss but can I have a word with you?"

Hermione felt her stomach drop she shouldn't have told Draco her name was Denise now her name would truly be ruined forever. She looked over to Draco who was overcrowded by all the women and got up. She checked the back of her dress and followed Chris into the kitchen. Chris turned around to face her. "I'm sorry but did I hear you correctly when you told Draco your name was Denise Jane? Because I could've have sworn that your forms said Hermione Granger."

This was it. She had to come clean right now. If she didn't then it was all down the tube from that point. She would tell him the truth and just say she wouldn't be able to do this anymore. "Well actually the truth is…" she began. Then something else popped in her mind. All the times Malfoy tormented her in school. All the times he called her a mudblood and made fun of her. This could be her chance. She could get her payback this time. All she had to do was make Malfoy fall desperately in love her, which she knew wouldn't be easy. Once he was in love with her she would wait for him to propose to her and then in front of everyone on national television she would break him! Break his heart and leave him in the cold! It was too perfect, but it wouldn't be easy.

"There was a mix up on my forms. My friend that filled it out was thinking of her cousin. We look a lot a like and she filled one out for us both and she must have just gotten mixed up. But my name is Denise Jane." Hermione said so confidently that even Ron and Harry would believe it with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh, okay well I hope you don't mind if we check just to make sure." Chris said walking backwards to the upstairs stair case.

"Of course not at all." Hermione said still maintaining all confidence. Chris nodded and waved good bye and went upstairs. Hermione waited about a few seconds before speed walking to the parlor. She did a quick count of everyone and saw some were missing but none paying her any attention she went back into the kitchen and performed the apparition spell taking her to the upstairs hallway right in front of the door where Chris had disappeared into.

She placed her ear next to the door and heard footsteps inside. Hermione cracked the door open carefully and as silently as she could. She saw Chris open and look through a few files. She felt inside her dress trying to pull out her wand but felt like a moron when she realized that it wasn't with her. She raked her brain trying to figure out what she could do. She remembered learning how to do a little wand free magic. She wasn't too good with it but it was all she had.

Hermione lifted her finger and whispered a small incantation. A silver stream of sparks flooded from her manicured finger. She watched as a paper from underneath the stack glowed silver. When Chris got to it he read it over and nodded his head, "Denise Jane." He muttered. He smiled and fixed the stack and locked them in the desk drawer. He made his way towards the entrance and Hermione quickly ran into a room. She pushed her back against the door. She waited till his footsteps were gone before opening her eyes.

She looked at the room she was in. There was a large bed against the wall and a beautiful maroon covered walls. She breathe din the scent of fresh linen and walked over to the balcony. This was no doubt Malfoy's room. She pushed open the mahogany door frames and let the fresh air blow through her loose strands of curly brown hair. She leaned on the balcony and saw Draco talking with two women. One was a brunette with straight hair to her back in a short little teal dress. The other one had black hair layered to her shoulders in a peach strapless dress that was starting to slip. Of course that didn't upset Draco. She rolled her eyes and then remembered her plan.

She gave a very Malfoy like smirk and went back downstairs. Hermione led herself downstairs and saw women talking about hot Draco was and how they would not mind contributing to the Malfoy line one bit. Hermione felt a little bit of throw up in her mouth but quickly put back on a smile. She tossed a few curls and adjusted her dress once again, no chances taken.

Right before Hermione could go outside to where Draco was with the other two women she bumped right into him and spilled his glass of wine all over his coat. "So much for graceful and confident…" she thought to herself.

"Well Miss. Jane it seems you want every one of our impressions to be memorable." Draco joked as he sat his wine glass down on a table.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said reaching for some napkins on the table and began dabbing immediately. Draco laughed and helped her out.

"Don't worry about it; it's my friend's not mines." He said taking off the jacket and tossing it on the chair. "Now where have you been hiding yourself this whole time?" Draco said grabbing her hand and leading her back outside to a small garden seat. "It's beautiful out…" Draco said smiling looking at the stars. Hermione's gaze followed his and watched the tree branches brush across the sky. "Almost as beautiful as you." He said lifting her chin and bringing her gaze to his eyes.

Hermione smiled but at the same time rolled her eyes inside. She knew all to well how this man worked and he was just playing the charm card like a puppy at an animal shelter. "Thank you but I bet you twenty dollars that you said that to the last girl you had out here." she said leaning closer.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh so she's a gambler…okay I play the occasional poker game." He said putting his arm around her shoulder. Hermione smiled, he was really laying it on thick.

"You're such a player!" Hermione said laughing. Draco joined in.

"Oh Denise you have no idea." He said leaning close enough to her to where he made sure she caught a whiff of his spicy aftershave.

"I think I have a slight disadvantage Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said making sure he got a whiff of her flowery perfume before getting up and walking back into the mansion. She paused and waved to him and then disappeared into the crowded room. Draco sat there and smiled. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

Hermione sat down next to a girl in a black dress with a white belt in the middle. She had brownish blonde hair pulled into a headband. She sat there twiddling her fingers while everyone else threw themselves at Draco. "Hi!" Hermione said cheerfully, just because she was going to crush Draco didn't mean she couldn't make any friends..

"Hi." The girl said still keeping her eyes on Draco.

"My name is Denise." Hermione said offering out her hand.

"Lethie." She said shaking her hand smiling.

"So what do you think of The Bachelor?" Hermione said putting a fake over exaggerated emphasis on bachelor.

"I think he's perfect." Lethie said smiling in a dream like state. Hermione jerked around and stared at her in shock for a moment.

"You haven't even met the guy yet, and he's perfect? Already placed on the pedestal?" Hermione asked.

"It's love at first sight." Lethie whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, Lethie. You're a smart and beautiful girl. Don't be like them and become his love slave! Make him work for it!" Hermione said standing up.

"I don't think that will happen, I'm not too good at that kind of stuff." Lethie said shying back into the chair.

"Okay well at least go out there and make him notice you. If you're going to fall for him give him a reason to fall for you." Hermione said grabbing Lethie's hand. Lethie still twiddling her fingers walked over to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. He smiled and they walked outside to the garden.

A few girls gave a huff of defeat and began whispering to one another. Hermione looked over at the clock and watched it tick for awhile before actually comprehending what time it was. Chris would be in here at any moment now to break it all up. As if right on que Chris strolled into the room.

"Ladies will you stop what you're doing as I still your Bachelor for awhile." Chris said gesturing towards Draco who was crowded by about fifteen women began to groan as he made his way to Chris. All the women assembled into a line and Hermione pulled herself up and plucked herself in the middle.

Draco and Chris made their way upstairs to a small red room with candles lit all over the place. "So Draco what do you think of these twenty five women?" Chris asked.

"Well, Chuck I'm going to admit I didn't want to really be here but after tonight I must say this is my new favorite show."

"Draco you are defiantly the comedian on here." Chris said laughing. "Now you have a tough decision tonight. You're going to have to send ten women home broken hearted."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Draco laughed as he popped his knuckles.

"Well whenever your ready come on down." Just as Chris was going down the hallway Draco came walking up beside him.

"Ready, Chuck." He said. When they got down silence fell over the twenty five women and all eyes turned to him.

"Okay Ladies I'm going to turn the floor over to Draco now, only fourteen roses are here, Monica you already have a rose you may sit down which means ten will be going home." He nodded to Draco and exited the room.

"Alright no hard feelings…your all beautiful and you surprised me and I hope that I can share a secret with you too one day." Draco said with a wink. The other girls giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes once more. "So let's start this." With that said Draco picked up a rose and looked to all the women, "Lethie." Lethie's jaw dropped a bit and Hermione smiled brightly to her. "Lethie will you accept this rose?" Draco asked holding it out to her.

"Yes, I will." Lethie said taking the rose and hugging him tightly.

"Shawn." Draco called once Lethie was back in place. Shawn's face beamed as she made her way up to him. "Shawn will you accept this rose?" Draco asked. Shawn nodded her head and embraced him as well.

"Renee," Draco called a red head made her way to the front and in turn accepted her rose. "Danny?" The girl with the peach dress went up to take the rose and do a little skip on her way back. Hermione listened to the names called out, "Kimberly, Jessie, Rhonda, Maria, Teena, Bria, Grace, Nadia, Lee, and Anna." Hermione began to get a bit nervous. She thought she played her cards right by doing the hard to get thing. He loved it back in school. "Denise." Hermione smiled. So he was still the same old Draco after all. Hermione walked over to him and smiled back at his toothy grin.

"Denise, will you give me a chance and accept this rose?" Draco asked offering it out to her.

Hermione smirked and touched the petal with her finger tip. "I believe everyone deserves a chance." Hermione said grasping the rose along the stem making sure her finger slid across his softly before returning to her place without hugging him.

Chuck reentered the room. "Ladies say your good byes it's time to go." Ten women eye's become glassy immediately as they said good bye. Hermione felt bad, but when she looked up to Draco's smiling face she smiled as well. She was doing them a favor by sparing them. They would thank her.

* * *

**Tada! **

**What do you think?!?!**

**As always review for the next chapter!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**


	6. Keeping the Front

_I made a boo boo. :( I added an extra girl then what I needed. I made there be sixteen when I only needed fifteen. Oh shet! Okay this can easily be solved. All I'm going to do is give a name and were going to pretend she was never there!! So were going to take out Teena. Okay so were all good now? Okay. Now I'm very pleased with the reviews. Keep them coming and expect a chapter real soon. :)_

* * *

The next day Hermione was awakened by a loud scream and loud jumping. She ran downstairs to see all the girls in their pajamas running into the living room with a chest. "What's it say?!" girls shrieked out loud trying to push their way to the front of the crowd. Hermione sat on the couch and crossed her arms. She really should try to get more excited over it, but it was too early for her.

Ana opened the chest and pulled out a towel, sunglasses and some sun block. "I think I know where were going!" she squealed about to reach for the envelope, but Rhonda beat her too it.

"Rhonda, Lethie, Bria, Grace, Nadia, Kimberly, and Jessie; rub on some sun block because your going to need it. Wouldn't want you girls getting burned when we play in the sun!" The girls squealed and jumped up and down hugging. Hermione smiled with an eye roll they were just feeding the boy's ego.

The next day the house was so hectic. Girls were fighting over his little red poke dot bikini it really was and whether it was too slutty to wear a string bikini or not. The other girls put make up on and did their hair for when Draco did come in the house. "Denise, what do you think of this cover up?" Kimberly asked holding a white halter dress with yellow sunflowers on it.

"I think it's cute." Hermione said feeling the material. A sound from outside made her turn to see what it was. "But you better decide fast because here comes, His Highness himself." Hermione joked curling into an armchair picking up her book.

"Oh my God! He's early!" Kimberly yelled running up stairs. "What a gentleman!" Hermione chuckled to herself. As the footsteps upstairs went to a faster pace. Draco knocked on the door and Hermione looked at the door and then to the stairs waiting for the crowd to come storming down to open the door. The knock came again but no one came down.

"I'll get it!" Hermione called closing her book and getting up from her position to unlock the door for him. Draco stood in front of her with black sun glasses hiding his grey eyes and his blonde hair blew in the nice warm breeze. He had one a white white beater and blue shorts. "Why hello Prince Charming." Hermione said leaning against the door frame had he did so many times back in school.

"Prince Charming? Why Denise, after the other night I didn't expect you to warm up so easily." Draco said stretching his long body out on the couch.

Hermione scoffed. "Don't worry, I'm not. I'm just calling you by the name you earned for yourself here in the house." She said sitting on the same couch across form him.

"Oh really. Are you one who contributed to the name calling." He asked turning his gaze to her taking off his glasses.

Hermione leaned back into the chair. "I'll leave it to you to figure out for yourself." She said smiling back. Just at that moment the girls came charging downstairs in a rush still tying their dresses and putting on their flip flops. They crowded around him and nearly pushed Hermione off the couch onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh sorry Denise." Jessie said reaching down to help her back up to her feet again.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said pulling her hair back up into a ponytail.

"Well ladies. Say goodbye and let's get out of here!" Draco said standing up walking to the door. The girls gave a hoot and vanished as well.

The waves splashed against the shore and the sun beamed down brightly on the people's faces. When Draco and the girls got there no one wasted anytime, in fact it was almost a race to see who could pull their cover up off first. Draco smirked when he got sight of all their bathing suits and nice bodies. Who knew muggles could actually be hot? Surely not him that was for sure.

"Draco let's go have some fun I the water!" Bria said running to the waters. Draco smirked and followed her in as well as a few other girls. He caught up to Bria and picked her small body up with such ease and tossed her under the waters. She emerged once again laughing and tried to push him under. Lethie and Rhonda joined in as well splashing and trying to duck him under. He was too strong for them to tackle though and one by one dunked them under.

The girls still on the beach gave a glare over to the waters. "What do you guys think of Lethie?" Grace asked as she scooped her blonde curls into a ponytail.

"I think she's sweet." Kimberly said laying down a towel to sit on. "Why?"

"I think she's trying to hard." Grace said firmly glaring at Lethie who Draco had tossed over his shoulders like a potatoes sack." I mean she's desperate and nothing is worse then an old desperate woman."

"She only twenty six." Jessie said lifting her sunglasses up to push her hangs out of her face. Grace shrugged and continued to watch.

"If you're so upset then just go out there and with them." Kimberly said watching them splash around laughing.

"No, I don't want my curls to come out." She said twirling one around her finger. Kimberly and Jessie rolled their eyes as they got up to join them leaving Grace and Nadia sitting on the beach with all their belongings.

When they all came out of the water a little bit later Draco threw himself along the row of towels and took heavy breaths. The girls still celebrating that they finally managed to get him under water. "That's it, I'm done now!" Draco said smiling as he closed his eyes.

"No, you have to play a game of volleyball." Grace said pointing over to the net. Draco leaned up and looked at the lonely net with a small bag of volleyballs inside. "Come on. You haven't done anything with me or Nadia yet." She added lightly holding his arm.

"Then you should have come in the water." Bria said with a touch of sarcasm crossing her arms over her green bikini top.

"I didn't want to mess up my curls." Grace said now admiring her French manicure.

"Then why'd you curl it? You knew we were coming to the beach." Rhonda said adjusting her red halter tie.

"Stop arguing." Draco said lying back down closing his eyes. "Were supposed to have fun and we are." He opened his eyes and looked at Grace and smiled. "I like your curls." Grace returned the smile and stroked his arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jessie whispered to Kimberly her nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go play volleyball then." Draco said dusting sand off his muscled abs and running towards the nets. Grace was close behind and grabbed on to his hand. The girls got up and ran over to the net as well and chose their sides. Of course there was a fight to who would get to play on Draco's side. Grace, Lethie and Bria finally won the squabble and took passions next to Draco on the right side of the net.

"Wait! The teams are uneven!" Rhonda shouted lifting up the volleyball. Draco counted.

"Yeah where's Nadia?" he asked. The girls looked around them for her.

"She's still over there." Kimberly pointed over to the towels where Nadia was hugging her knees close to her body.

"I'll be right back. You girls warm up!" Draco said running over to Nadia. He plopped himself right next to her. "Hey why aren't you playing?" he asked. "You're making the teams uneven."

Nadia giggled and turned to him. "I haven't played this game since high school and I wasn't good at all." She said looking at he girls passing the ball to each other with such ease. "Usually girls are really good at this game; I was the only one who couldn't hit it." Nadia said as she scribbled circles into the sand.

"Can I trust you?" Draco asked leaning a bit closer to her. Nadia looked up with eager blue eyes. "I never even played this game before." Nadia gasped and laughed. "Go ahead and laugh but I never played this game, I have no idea how to pass, score or whatever else you need to know. This is my first time, so trust me you won't look like an idiot at all." Nadia smiled and looked down again. Draco reached out his hand to her and How Draco antly took it. Together they walked to the net preparing themselves for a little dosage of humiliation.

They all sat around a crackling fire still laughing about the volleyball game earlier. How Draco caught the ball and tossed it over the net thinking he scored or how he had to let Jessie teach him how to hit the ball so it'd go straight over the net and not hit another man. Draco was not pleased with it all. It was his ego that wouldn't let him drop it. "Alright, alright, Draco sucks at volleyball now moving along." He said staring into the fire.

"Aw, Draco is a poor sport." Grace said smiling ruffling his hair a bit. Draco told himself not to snap.

"No it's just that," Draco looked to all the girls and smirked. "I have to pick one of you that I want to get to know a little better." The girls straightened out and smiled hoping he would call their name out. "And tonight I would love to talk to…" he could swear he heard all their hearts pounding inside their chest. "Nadia, would you like to take a walk with me." Nadia smiled and nodded her head. The two held hands as they walked along the shore line out of sight.

"So what are you feeling right now?" Draco asked Nadia looking at her. She was probably one of the most beautiful girls in the house. She had medium length brown hair and bright blue eyes that stood out and a pearly white smile. The only thing was she was so shy and Draco needed to know if she would say yes to a proposal from him.

"Nervous." She said smiling up at him. "I feel nervous, sick, scared and excited all at the same time." She said pressing her other hand against her heart.

"Is it good or bad?" he asked as they slowed their steps down a little bit.

"It's a mixture of both." She said as they came to a full stop. "But mostly excited, it's like whenever I'm by myself I second guess myself and let doubt take over. Then when I know your coming or I'll be with you I relax and get butterflies all over again. Not to sound all cliché and mushy though." Nadia laughed

"That's okay." Draco said laughing a little bit as well. "I think I know what you mean. You are so unbelievably beautiful." He said making Nadia smile and blush. "But you're like a test. I have my quill and I studied all night but when I get to be with you I put in all my knowledge and I still get an F."

Nadia's smile faltered a little bit. "I never heard that analogy before." She turned away. "I really do like you, Draco. I'm not going to say love because that's stupid. But I'm not going to let you in completely until I know I'm out of the danger zone. I don't want to get hurt." Draco wasn't sure but he would bet that a tear slid down her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm not going to make any promises, but I'll tell you, I defiantly don't want you in the danger zone, so don't give me a reason to put you there." He said smelling her strawberry scented shampoo. Nadia nodded and closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

They stood like that until it was time to go back. "Well I think it's time to go!" Draco said. They all groaned and picked up their belongings and slipped on their cover ups. Draco walked behind them all. Hot indeed they were. But that wasn't how he would have to pick them. He was picking on who he felt would say yes to him in the end. He knew so far form these girls who was getting a rose and who was going home.

Nadia, was a wild card in his mind.

* * *

Heremione ran a brush through her thick curly hair and sighed. Why did her hair have to be so coarse? She reached for a rubber band and attempted to braid her hair. Some loose strands fell and she curled it around her finger to try and make it work. She groaned and walked into the room knowing there was a line waiting for her to hurry up. She walked to her suitcase and tried to find something comfortable. Today's date was to an amusement park and she was actually looking forward to it.

She slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a pink tank top with a white cropped jacket and white tennis shoes. The other girls' outfits were more girlie and instyle, such as mini skirts and flip flops and halter tops. As far as she was concerned it would be there loss later in the day when they were cold and uncomfortable.

Draco knocked on the door and all the women leaped to their feet and tried not to look desperate if that were even possible. Hermione got up and was the last one in the line down the steps. "Are we ready for some fun?" Draco asked. All the girls who were going clapped their hands and shouted with excitement.

When in the car it was almost impossible to get a word in. Lee was sharing her life story and Renee was trying to serenade Draco with songs from the radio such as Cupid's Chokehold and Don't Cha. The girls clapped their hands but shared crude whispers to each other. Hermione thought it better to work it at the theme park. And she was right to choose that.

The park was crowded but Maria came up with the idea to lock arms so they don't get separated. Of course she was on his left and Lee ran to get on his right arm. In Hermione's opinion they looked like high school best friends walking through the hallway but she went along with it.

They rode ride after ride each alternating turns to sit next to Draco. On their way to a roller coaster a man with a straw hat stuck his cane out from a booth, "Why hello there lovely people! Would you care to put your aim to the test and knock over these mil bottles?" He said using his cane to point to twelve milk bottles stacked on one another.

Draco laughed. "No thank you. We didn't come to play stupid carnival games." He said grabbing Maria's hand to continue on again.

"Oh come on folks! If you can knock them over with one toss then you can pick any prize you want!" The man said now using his cane to show all the stuffed animal sizes pinned to the brightly colored wall.

"I said were not interested." Draco said trying to mask his growing frustration. Hermione had to give him some credit. If they were back in school he would've snapped on the poor guy.

"It's okay sir. Draco wouldn't know who to give the stuffed animal to anyways." Hermione chimed in to the conversation smiling sweetly.

"Exactly, I don't play favorites." Draco said winking at the guy with the straw hat.

"Not that he could win it anyways." Hermione said lifting a hand to pretend to examine her cuticles. Draco snapped his head to her.

"Excuse, me Denise?" he said breaking out from the chain. "But I could win a prize no problem."

Hermione smirked back, "Of course you could, Draco." She said picking a long blonde hair off his chest making Anna's face turn beet red.

"Aye, milk man! Give me the ball! Looks like I'll have to prove something." Draco said keeping his eyes still on Hermione as the man handed over a small bucket of tennis balls. "That won't be necessary. I only need one."

The milk man raised an eyebrow and pulled Draco down to his eight by the shirt collar. "Look, sonny, you have a nice little fan club with you, and if you embarrass yourself like this in front of them then I promise they won't be here again."

"Don't worry. I'm very skilled at this kind of thing." Draco said plucking the tennis ball on top from the bucket and going to the stool which was straight across from the stack of bottles. Once there he saw how far it was and how hard it would be to hit them. He lifted the ball to his eye and tried to see where he could hit it to where they would fall down. He racked his brain, it seemed impossible. He didn't want to be sitting here for hours though so he would just need a little bit of help. He tossed the ball as straight as he could and lifted his finger close to him to hide it from the girls and guided the ball straight to the tower. Within seconds they all crashed to the ground.

Draco threw his hand up in the air. "Yes!" he shouted. All the girls clapped and hugged him or high fived him.

"Congratulations sir!" said the man. "Now as I promised. Pick your prize!" Draco looked at them all and smirked. "I'll take that little bear." The man nodded and plucked a small brown bear off the wall. Draco twirled it in his hand and walked right up to Denise. He got close enough to wear his bangs tickled her cheek. "Remember sweetheart, I can do anything." He handed her the bear.

Hermione accepted it and twirled the small ribbon in her delicate finger. "Amazing, Draco…it's almost like magic." She whispered.

Draco laughed. "Well you'll learn that I'm more magical then you think." He walked back to the group of girls and wrapped his arms around them as they began to walk still shooting daggers at Hermione in their minds.

"Oh I know Draco. I know." she said walking to catch up to the group.

The rest of the day progressed slowly. Maria threw up after they got on The Tumbler and Shawn and Draco got matching henna tattoos. The group sat down with corn dogs and funnel cakes to eat a little pick me up. Draco whipped a bit of mustard of his lip and smiled. "Okay it's time for a little one-one my friends." He said rubbing his hands together. "After today I would like to get to know Denise a little bit better." The girls smiled and turned to Denise who stopped sipping her milkshake. "So Denise if you would…" Draco said extending a hand out to her.

"I would love to." She said accepting it. They walked down a path into the throng of people.

"She really gets on my nerves!" Ana said taking another bite of her funnel cake.

"Why is that?" Shawn asked nibbling a french fry.

"What do you mean why?! She acts like she doesn't like him and then she gets everything! The stupid bear and now some alone time! I mean what the fuck!?" Anna said almost shouting.

"So she's not throwing herself at him, what's the big deal. She's making him work a little for her attention." Shawn said shaking her head at Anna.

"I think that if she doesn't want to be here then she's only taking up someone's space who really does love him." Anna argued back picking up the stuffed bear and reframing from spitting on it. "This should be mine. I really do have feelings for him and I'm not afraid to hide it!"

"I agree with Anna." Said Renee. "She gives a lot of mixed signals and it's not fair to us. I mean guys always love a chase." Renee said biting into her corn dog.

"I think that we should just let her work her strategy and if it works for her then great. But I think we need to just try to show him that we're the one for him, not that she isn't." Shawn said closing the discussion.

"Whatever she's a whore and you must be too." Anna said picking up Draco's soda and taking a sip of it.

"So Denise, has my charm worked its magic on you yet?" Draco asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Can't use magic yet Draco, that's cheating." She said walking in front of him smiling.

Draco ran up to her. "You know what Denise you have this little sarcastic response to everything that's getting old now." He said.

"Then stop smiling when I use it." she said flicking a blonde strand out from his face.

"Okay so it works, but it won't work forever," Draco said shaking his head so it fell back in his face. This muggle was a killer!

"Alright, I'll stop using it when I don't need to." She said walking over to the photo booth. "But in the mean time, just call it my secret weapon."

Draco smirked and leaned against the booth crossing his arms. "Well it's not really a secret now is?" he asked.

"Well I know how to use it to where you can't help but follow it." She said taking slow and sensual steps up to him. She leaned close enough to him to where their breaths mingled for a few seconds. So close that it seemed as if they would be on top of each other any minute. Draco slowly closed his eyes and let the smell of her perfume blanket his face. She reached her arm and let it slowly slide under his arm. She swiftly ducked into the booth making Draco almost loose his balance at the suddenness.

"Denise?" he asked.

"Hurry up!" she called grabbing him by the shirt into the booth. "And smile!" she said. They laughed to the top of their lungs putting in new poses for each one.

One of them was him on her lap hugging her head close to his heart. The next was her trying to push him out of the booth by scooting her but further over and Draco holding on to the side tightly. The next was Draco about to tackle Hermione over and she was laughing furiously. "You know Denise! You can't keep up the front forever." Draco said as he sat back up.

"What front is that?" she asked scooting over to him closely.

"The one where you pretend that you don't like me, when really you love me so much that it's silly." Draco said about to put his arm around her.

"Draco, Draco. You don't want me to unleash passion yet. You're not ready for my undying love at this moment." She said facing him. "Your fragile body can't handle the ride I'm going to give you." She said running a finger up and down his chest.

"Oh I can handle it." he said lifting a hand up to her loose curls in her face. "I'm ready for it." He said leaning closer to her.

Hermione giggled and lifted a hand to fling the same bang out of his face as she did before. "I bet you are ready for it Draco, but I'm going to make you work for it." with that she left him sitting in the photo booth by himself with the picture sitting in the slot. He looked at them and laughed.

Draco jumped out of the booth and ran over to Hermione and picked her up and flung her over his shoulders. Hermione laughed and slapped him in the butt. Draco joined in the laughter as well. "You want to tap that?" he joked.

Hermione laughed out loud. "Your so arrogant." She had to admit though it was a nice butt.

* * *

**Haha!! So do we like this one or not?!**

**I had a little bit of trouble developing this chapter but I'm happy with it. **

**What about you!?! Cause your thoughts are what matters!!**

**Review pretty please!! **

**Also if you can review my one shots to make me happy :)**

**But you don't have to. Just this one mainly. **

**But reviews make me update faster. **

**So go! Go! Go!**


	7. A Different Game

_Boo bidi boo bop pop. Oh yeaa!! The reviews…keep them coming baby! Boo bidi boo bop pop:)_

* * *

Draco drummed his fingers on his knee and bopped his head lightly to the music playing in his head. He had to get acquainted to this muggle music being cut off from the music he had grown to love such as The Weird Sisters. Now here he was the youngest one in the family of the most pure blooded and prideful wizarding family of this century listening to Nickelback's newest single. (**A/N: Yea..I love Nickelback. If you don't then I highly suggest going on itunes, youtube or whatever and give them a second chance. They rock my socks.**) What was the world coming to!

He got to the house and the limo pulled up to the front. Draco straightened out his jacket of creases and marched up the stone steps. He basked in the attention that flooded him when he walked through the doors of the house. All the women seemed to go out of their way to put on a little bit of make up and style their hair in a fashionable pony tail. Draco noticed the only one who didn't doll herself up was Denise. She walked into the kitchen with sweats and a hoodie on and hair pinned up in a clip. Draco smirked and pulled himself up. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to get something." He said getting up.

Hermione was moving things around and trying to find something to eat, Draco leaned over the counter top and smiled. "Well at least after how close we got the other day you should've put some makeup on." He said..

Hermione swung around and gave a smug grin when she saw it was him. "Draco it was nice, it really was but I'm not going to dress to impress you every time you pull into the drive way. I'm tired so I'm going to rest when you leave not go party."

Draco nodded his head. "Understandable. But you want to know something?" he said.

"What?" she asked picking the Fiji sticker off her apple.

"You may have started out strong with your tease act, but you don't even realize your already right where I want you." He said winking.

"Actually Draco, I think it's the other way around." She bite into the apple and was careful to not let the sweet juice run down her cheek, it wasn't sexy.

"Oh my God! Monica your hair looks so cute!" Shawn's voice echoed from the room.

"Well Draco I think that's you cue." She said smiling walking past him briskly. Draco ruffled his blonde hair and smirked. And followed her back into the living room, Monica was sitting on the chair with light blue jeans and brown tank top and a thin white shirt over it. Her hair that Shawn complimented on earlier was curled with tiny clips pinning it back with a few wisps falling into her eyes. Draco's grin stretched as he walked over.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked holding his hand out to her. Monica smiled and her white teeth gleamed against her pink glossy lips.

"Yes, I am." She said accepting and they made their way to the door. The ride was relaxing yet slightly awkward. Both were very quiet as music played. Draco wanted to say something, but had no idea what he was going to say to her. So the two just sat in silence until the limo pulled to a stop, Draco smirked and got out and opened the door for Monica and held her hand. Draco was known as the King of Smooth and now it was time to put on his crown and work it.

"So what are we doing?" Monica asked as she looked straight ahead for a sign as to what there date would contain.

"We are going to have a very low key date, just the two of us." She smiled at his answer as they walked straight into an empty park. The stars twinkled brightly and a light breeze blew gently against the trees. Monica smiled and pulled away from Draco and walked right up to the playground.

"What are you doing? Are date is over there." Draco said pointing further down the path.

Monica smiled and sat down on a swing and began to push her feet back and forth. "Come on! Honestly, when was the last time you were on a swing?" she asked. Honestly never he thought to himself. He shrugged and thought whatever it takes to win her over. He walked over and sat on the swing next to her and imitated her moves. Monica closed her eyes softly and breathed in the air. "I remember when my father would bring me to the park. I used to race for the swings, but I never got one. I was the smallest kid and had to let all the big ones go in front of me. So my Dad's solution was to bring me really early in the morning and late afternoon. I could swing all I wanted." She turned to him and smiled. "Pointless childhood story." She whispered giggling.

Draco smiled and began to swing faster and a little bit higher. Monica laughed. "I have a game for you." She began Draco turned interested he liked games. "Were going to swing as high as we can and then jump on three, whoever lands the furthest is the winner."

"Your on." He simply said. The two picked up the speed and swung faster. To him swinging on the swing felt like the first time on a broom. The rush of adrenaline flooded him and he loved it. "Tell you what, if I win you have to give me a kiss!" Monica laughed.

"And if I win, then you have to give me a rose!" Draco laughed he admired her boldness. "Ready?" she shouted between laughs.

"Ready!" he shouted back. The two counted it down and flew off the swings both loosing their balance and falling. Draco fell ahead of Monica and pulled himself up. He dusted off his shirt and helped her up. "I believe we had an agreement." He said sliding his arm around her waist. Monica blushed and leaned into him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He opened his eyes shocked.

"You didn't specify where." She said smiling. Draco laughed and they continued their way down the path. Monica's eyes beamed when she saw a small picnic set up with candles lying around the blanket. "Wow, Draco." She whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It is." He said guiding her around the candles to a nice space on the picnic blanket. She looked around them and sighed as Draco opened the basket and lifted out a bowl of spaghetti and bread. He served them and poured some red wine into a glass.

Monica took a bite and moaned with delight. "Draco this is fantastic!" she said in amazement already twirling more onto her fork.

Draco laughed. "Well don't expect it, because I didn't make this. I can barely make toast." He said.

Monica smiled again. "I'll do all the cooking." She said. Draco handed her the wine and poured a glass for himself.

"You cook?" he asked taking a sip of wine.

"Monica nodded. Yes, I'm actually a chef at a restraint in San Francisco. I always wanted to do that ever since I was a little girl." She sat her fork down and stared off. "My grandmother used to make the best cornbread in the world. I got to mix the batter. When my mother told me she was sick I made cornbread, by myself." She laughed remembering it all. "It was the worse cornbread in the world! It was still lumpy and had egg shells inside it and was way overcooked…" she turned to Draco with the corners of her eyes shining with tears. "And she ate every single one of them."

Draco reached for her hand and kissed it lightly. Monica laughed and wiped the tears. "I'm sorry! Another pointless childhood story. You're probably bored of it all now."

Draco reached for her hand again. "One night when I was seven years old my mother pulled me out of bed at three in the morning. She took me outside and we went to a lake. Just the two of us and we waited till dawn to find a shooting star so I could make a wish. It never came." He laughed. "Pointless childhood story." Monica smiled and leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her closer and depend the kiss. Draco reached into his back pocket and ever so carefully pulled out his wand and made sure to keep it hidden. He gave it a wave and the sky lit up.

Monica turned and stared mouth wide open at the shooting stars flying across the black sky. "I think this is the best date I was ever on."

* * *

Draco inhaled deeply. It was that time again. The time where he would break hearts, the time where he had to figure out who was really falling for his charm, and the time where Chuck popped out no where. He walked into the room with all the ladies sitting down awaiting his presence.

It was time to ask questions and get down to it. He was here for a reason and that was to win a bet between friends. He had to secure it and make sure he kept who would in the end say yes to his proposal and bring sweet victory to him. He already had a good idea of who would stay and who would go home but there were wild cards still in his head.

Draco made his way towards Danny. She was wearing a red halter dress and silver shoes her light brown hair pinned up. "Can we talk?" he asked. Danny nodded and followed him outside to a bench. "Now Danny I think your gorgeous but I need to know why you are here." he said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in a low tone smiling.

"You know what I mean. We went on our date to the fair and I had a great time, you though, it was like you weren't even there. I don't think I heard you utter a word and you stayed in the background so long. I need you to tell me, are you here for me?" he asked holding her hand.

"Oh wow. I think I made myself noticeable." Danny said looking down at the floor.

"You really didn't." Draco said following her gaze. "You didn't talk to me and you stayed in the background. It's like you weren't there." He said.

"Okay, Draco all I'm going to say is if you feel I shouldn't be here then go ahead and get rid of me. But let me say this one thing I do have feelings for you and I tend to shy away when there's a possibility I could get hurt. And I feel if I let you in completely I'll be going home crying into a pillow and that happens too much to me." Danny said looking Draco in the eyes.

Draco smiled. "But are you going to let me in or keep the barriers up?"

"I'll keep them up until I feel I don't need them anymore. But if I get a rose tonight I promise I'll let you in a little." She said.

"But I need to get in more then a little. I need to know you have genuine feelings for me growing inside."

"I do." She whispered. "Like I said that's why I don't want to let you in." Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's all I needed to know."

When they got back inside Chuck was standing at the door with his hands behind his back smiling. "Are you ready, Draco?" he said.

Draco looked at them all with mouth open, "How bloody long were we talking?" he asked looking at the clock.

"Draco you're a funny one. Now let's go." Chuck said walking up the stairs. Draco sighed and followed him upstairs.

"You know Chuck; I really think you came too soon." Draco said as they walked into the room with all the portraits of the women.

"It's always going to be the same amount of time Draco." He laughed. "And I mean it when I say you just might be one the funniest Bachelor's we've had." Draco gave a fake laugh and waited for Chuck to exit the room. He picked up the pictures and smirked. Here were fifteen women dying to be with him and he had to send home three. In the end all he had to do was propose and act like they were in love and then blame a split on something like distance. It was all too good.

"Alright ladies, tonight we have fifteen of your beautiful women but only twelve roses. When ever our Bachelor is ready we will begin." Chris instructed. Draco came down stairs with his hands in his pockets smiling.

"Ready Chuck." Draco said.

"Draco your too much." He said patting his shoulder and walking out the room. Draco watched him walk away and stood to face the women.

"All right let's get this over with." He said lifting up a rose. "No hard feelings now." He said twirling the rose in his fingers. "Okay, Shawn." Shawn beamed as she went up to accept her rose. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she took her place again. "Denise." Hermione smirked and walked up. "Denise will you accept this rose?" he asked holding it out to her.

"Yes. I will." She said accepting it. He was about to kiss her as well but instead she pulled him into a hug and returned to her spot. The process continued on with Anna, Kimberly, Lethie, Maria, Monica, Rhonda and Jessie. He looked at the girls still standing there so hopeful; Grace, Nadia, Anna, Lee, Bria and Danny.

He knew his decision and he knew some girls would get hurt but he was here for a reason. "Nadia…" Nadia took a deep breath as if she was holding it and gladly accepted. "Bria…" She in turn accepted with worry still on her face as if it hadn't hit her yet. He looked from Anna's face who was pressing her tongue against her cheek and Danny who had tears glistening in her eyes. Lee and Grace were staring at the ground silently. He lifted the last rose and took a deep breath. "Grace." Grace smiled and walked up to him. "Grace will you accept this rose?"

"Of course I will." She said kissing him on the cheek. Anna's, Danny's and Lee's faces were shattered with tears gliding down their cheeks.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to say that was the last rose, say your good byes." Lee, Danny and Anna did so to the friends they made and to the man who broke their hearts. Draco walked the girls to the door and hugged them one last time. He actually felt bad saying good bye for a second. Then reminded himself he was playing a completely different game then they were.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for now! **

**Review time my lovelies. **

**Also I'm going to give you guys a say. **

**In your reviews go ahead and let me know whichgirl you would like to see make it to the end. Let me know who your rooting for! I'm not saying I'll put them through but I'll deeply consider it. :) **

**So review!!**

**Thank you so much to those who do!!**

_KathrynMooMoo: Thank you for the review and the tip on going faster. I understand it will be long and try to update it as soon as I can. I have a lot going on at this moment though and try to go as fast as I can. So in doing so I can only hope that my reviewers remain faithful.. :)_


	8. Are You Ready?

_Alrighty from some advice I'm going to try to move this thing faster. I'm hoping that you guys will stay with me as I finish the story and won't get tired and leave it all alone. That would really hurt so please just stay with me. :)_

* * *

This was going to be one whirl wind of a week Draco thought to himself. He was going on two group dates and then one date with two girls where right there on the spot he had to get rid of one. He knew who the two girls were going to be and he felt as if his mind was already made up but he would have to just wait and see what happened. Today though he was going to a spa with Shawn, Lethie, Rhonda, Nadia and Bria.

Back at the house those girls were gathering everything they had and laughing as they quietly thought to themselves at what they were desperately hoping would happen. "I'm so excited!" Shawn squealed as she tried to close her bag. Hermione laughed as she walked over to try and help zip Shawn's bag.

"You should be. It's not every day a girl gets to go to a spa for free. I say stuff your face with desserts and splurge. I mean it's not your worry!" Hermione laughed again.

"I don't mean that! I mean getting to spend a day with Draco! And this time there will be fewer girls I'll be prying attention with. Maybe I'll get some one on one time and get to show him who I really am." Shawn replied as she got a dreamy look in her eye.

"Oh Shawn! You care too much!" Hermione said as she playfully pushed her and began to empty the bag. "What do you have in this bag any way?" she asked trying to pull something out of the bag to make it easier to close.

"And you don't care enough!" Shawn laughed along. "And only things I'll need with me." She said trying to pull something out of the bag as well.

"Don't worry Shawn, I don't think you'll need a towel." Hermione said grabbing hold of a white fluffy bathroom towel.

"It's a spa! We're going to get wet and I'll need to dry off." Shawn said shoving the towel back in the small bag.

"Shawn, I'm positive they have towels there. It's a spa." Shawn closed her eyes in embarrassment and burst out in laughter with Hermione over her own stupidity. They stopped when they heard the door open and all the other girls scream and rush around. "I think that it's time for your date." Hermione smiled pulling out the towel and handing her the much lighter bag. The two walked to the staircase and Shawn ran down and hugged Draco as the others were already filling into the limo. Draco looked up and saw Hermione leaning on the railing. He waved to her and she gave a sultry wave back before turning back into the bedroom.

Once they were at the spa the girls had a silent war over who was going to be on his arm when they entered. Rhonda and Bria came out on top holding on tightly to his arm. They were met by a man in white who handed them each a towel and led them over to Jacuzzi bubbling. What was interesting about this Jacuzzi though was that it had rose petals floating in it. The women each stepped into it and Draco squeezed himself in between Bria and Lethie.

"Isn't this nice?" Draco asked as he eyed each of the women for awhile smirking.

"Very nice, Draco. I wonder how they were able to have these petals in here though." Nadia asked lifting a petal. "Wouldn't it get in the jets?" she asked setting it back on the bubbling waters.

"Stop wondering and just relax." Draco said reaching over and patting her small hand.

"So Draco, what exactly do you do for a living?" Shawn asked leaning forward. "I mean I'm not sure why I didn't ask before but it never really occurred to me." The other women also looked to him as if they were wondering the same thing.

"I can't say." Draco said simply smiling.

"What is it an 'I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you' sort of thing?" Rhonda joked.

"Actually it's more of I'd tell you, but you'd die of amazement." Draco said leaning back.

"That good huh?" Lethie asked subtly grabbing hold of his hand. Draco ran his thumb over her fingers and smiled.

"Yeah it's that good."

Bria rolled her eyes at the attention Lethie was getting and was quick to react by leaning into his shoulders. "Draco you have a really toned body." She said gasping leaning up to admire it.

"Do you play any sports?" Shawn asked.

"I used to but now it's just working out when I have time. Besides the sport I did play didn't really build muscle." He said as he thought back to his Quidditch days.

"Liar." Shawn said smiling. "It's okay to show off a little Draco."

"Oh don't worry. I know when it's time to show off." Draco smirked making Shawn smiled and leaned back against the wood.

"Well what do you guys say to a little bit of fun?" Draco asked pulling himself up out of the water. He helped up Bria and Lethie ands waited for the other women to get up and exit the Jacuzzi. The girls followed Draco to stone path lined with lovely plants of all kinds.

"It's beautiful." Nadia breathed looking at it all. Draco puthis arm around her shoulder.

"That's not it yet." He said. Just as the words slid out of his mouth misters from the stone path shot up smoothly into their faces. Nadia gave a small shriek and Draco pushed her to his body and wrapped her in a hug.

It was amazing what simple misters did to them. It was like being back at a water park when you were kids and just played and screamed for fun. The girls hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He returned it with a peck on the forehead. Muggle women were so easily amused just flip on sprinklers and they were happy. The misters turned off and Draco flipped his wet bangs out of his face and smiled as tiny beads of water slid down his chest.

"Hungry?" he asked. The girls nodded their head and ringed out their hair as he took his turn and admired them. They each slipped into a white robe and went to a table with fresh cut fruit and a pasta salad in the center.

"Are you a health freak?" Bria asked taking a bite of the pasta.

"Umm…not a freak but health is important." Draco said eating a couple grapes. "Are you?"

"Well yeah sort of." Bria said smiling. "My dad is a doctor so he was always on us about cholesterol and what not." Draco nodded his head.

"Okay, Ladies. I'm having a great time but there is one woman I would really love to get to know." Draco began. They all turned their attention towards him crossing their fingers that it would be them. "So Rhonda would you be so kind to join me?"

"You don't even have to ask." Rhonda said getting up and following him out the patio area. The two held hands while on their way to the next destination.

"What do you think of Rhonda?" Lethie asked eating a strawberry.

"She's nice and all but you can tell she's very aggressive when it comes to dating. You know like she'd be the dominant one in the relationship." Bria answered.

"I can see that too." Nadia said taking a sip of sparkling water. "But I don't think Draco would stand for that. There could be a slight personality clash there."

"I guess we'll just have to cross our fingers and hope the competition got smaller." Shawn added taking a bite of salad.

Draco and Rhonda went to an isolated room lit with candles and had incense burning in the corner. Just strong enough and two massage tables laid out in front of them. Soothing music played and it took you mind right to a secluded lake in the spring. "Shall we?" Draco asked as he slid out of the white robe. Rhonda nodded and followed his actions and lying down on the table and turned to him beaming.

"I'm really happy I got the alone time." Rhonda said as the masseuses came in and began to rub cool oils on their backs.

"Me too." He said closing his eyes relaxing.

"You're really something Draco, you know that?" Rhinda asked closing her eyes as well.

Draco laughed to himself. "I had the idea." He whispered in a dreamlike state. "Your not so bad yourself." He said opening his eyes smirking.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Rhonda laughed.

"Do take it because I don't give them out much often." Draco laughed.

"I will." She answered. "Tell me about yourself." Rhonda added.

"No this is for me to get to know you more, so where did you grow up?" Draco asked looking more interested. What a good actor he thought to himself.

"Let's see I live in California with my friend and am in school to become a pediatrician." She said.

"A doctor?" Draco asked leaning up a bit. "Do you think you'd be able to take time off for that and actually settle down? It's a big commitment and some people are more focused on that then marriage." He reasoned.

"You mean most would want to get schooling out of the way before settling down?" Rhonda finished for him.

"Yeah, because I need to find the woman who is willing to spend the rest of their life with me and I'm just worried it'll come between me and medical school." Draco said reaching out for her hand.

Rhonda smiled and rubbed her finger over his. "Don't worry if it comes down to it, I know where my priorities lie. To you." Draco smirked to himself. This was all too easy.

* * *

A couple days later Kimberly, Maria, Monica, Grace and Jessie were plopped in a limo with Draco on their way to a casino show. Everyone was so excited of course and Draco had his mind on one thing and one thing only. Who he needed true intentions from.

All the girls were dressed in flashy dresses and ready for some fun. Once they finally pulled up to the Harrah's hotel they were all so excited they practically tripped over each other.

"Let's go so we can get good seats." Draco said walking towards the stage room.

"Before that, Draco I'd like to freshen up." Grace said flipping her blonde curl out of her face.

"Me too." Monica said pulling gout a compact looking at her smeared makeup. The other girls agreed and made their way to the bathroom. Draco slumped on to the couch and waited as they all went inside.

"Women, all of them." He muttered. Another man slightly plumper then he was joined him on the couch.

"My name is Paul." The plump man said turning over offering his hand to shake. Draco gave a semi smile and shook it lightly.

"Draco." Paul nodded and looked Draco over.

"You know what Draco, you and I have a lot in common." Draco cocked an eyebrow and looked at him. He was bald and plump with a pink face and wore plaid pants and a green shirt and brown clogs with a camera around his neck.

"No, we really don't I guarantee you." Draco said laughing.

"Laugh all you want my friend but in time you will be just like me." Paul said pointing his large thumb to his chest. Draco stopped laughing. What the bloody hell was this muggle smoking? "I was just like you. Long blonde locks nice sexy body and cool laid back bad boy attitude. I was one hip cat."

"Dear God make this man stop talking." Draco pleaded under his breath.

"Look at me now! It was all because I was stupid…just like you." Paul began.

"Whoa! Excuse me! I'll have you know I was top boy in my class!" Draco said standing up jumping on defense.

"I mean in love you're stupid." Paul said patting his leg. "You may have luck with the ladies but it will be gone soon. Once your perfect shampoo commercial hair is replaced with liver spots."

"I don't think I'll have that problem." Draco said running a hand through his silky blonde hair.

"Oh you'll die alone Draco with mother and Bob, because of one stupid mistake." Paul said as if remembering his own failure.

"I don't think that'll happen either. You see I'm on a date with five gorgeous girls! One which just might be able to call herself Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" he shouted pointing over to the Ladies room.

"You'll screw it up, because you're a screw ball like me." Paul said not even listening to him.

Draco was getting exasperated and was ready to duel it out with this muggle. Before Draco could retaliate the girls came out the room and walked straight towards Draco.

"Sorry we took so long." Jessie said grabbing one hand as Grace took her position on his left.

"It's quite all right ladies. We had a lovely chat." Paul said getting up from the couch. "Before I go would you mind?" Paul asked offering his camera out to Moinca. She accepted and watched as Paul walked up to Draco and threw his chubby arms around him with a huge cheesy smile. "Thank you, Miss." Paul said taking his camera back. "Oh Draco…" Paul said pulling Draco down to his height. "Between us losers none of these women are the one." Draco shook Paul off him and watched as the strangest man he met walk away.

The show was a blur to Draco. All he could think about was the stupid muggle and his huge mouth. What was he getting at? Was he right? Were any of these women right for him? What the hell was Draco thinking? The One wasn't important the real thing was who would say yes and let him win his bet! Why was he letting these words get to him like this?

One thing was for sure. Draco now not only had something to prove to Blaise but Paul as well.

* * *

Hermione tried to zip the back of her shirt but was having trouble with avoiding her brown curls that always got in the way. Hermione finally gave up and slipped into a yellow blouse. Renee was curling her hair into tight tresses in the bathroom. There was a tad bit of tension between them knowing that only one of them would be returning back to the house.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window to see Draco's car pulling up in the driveway. "He's here!" she called gathering her things as Renee ran downstairs to greet him. Hermione hoped she would be coming back but she knew that Renee was crazy about him so it was safe to say he might be a little gaga for her as well.

Draco sat on the couch in a green sweater and black pants. "Typical Slytherin." She thought to herself as she joined them.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked holding out both arms to Hermione and Renee. They both locked on and walked to his car. The whole ride they listened to music and all Hermione could think of how she would be subtly sexy without being desperate. How would she seem teasing without getting in a limo alone?

"We're here." Draco's voice pulled her from his thoughts and they got out of the car and examined the building in front of them.

"Where are we?" Renee asked.

"Let's just say were journeying back in time my Fair Maidens." Draco said leading them to the entrance.

Hermione laughed but choked on it when they got inside. Old music played from the 1500's or whatever year it was from and people were dressed as Maidens and jesters and peasants. "Well girls get dressed and I'll meet you at the table." Draco said walking into the men's dressing room.

"Are you Renee and Denise?" a woman dressed as a milk maid asked carrying menus.

"Yes we are." Renee answered for them.

"Come with me." The waitress said. She led them over to a room next to the kitchen with a couple lovely costume dresses on hangers. "These are the dresses that you have to pre order. Take your pick." She said before exiting the room. Hermione looked at each of them carefully. Renee chose a green multilayered dress and a sliver tiara along with a few jewels to add to it. Hermione thought about it and decided she should wear the red long sleeved and goldish tan peasant skirt and tied her hair in a braid with a red ribbon. They emerged out the room and were led over to Draco who wore black pants, grey boots and a long sleeved white shirt with a blue vest. He pulled it off Hermione thought but knew he should stick to jeans and tee shirts.

Draco got up and bowed to both. "Renee I love it! I was hoping one of you would wear it." Renee blushed. Hermione smirked; no doubt it was because it was almost completely see through at the top. "And Denise…oh…" Hermione smiled.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" she asked coyly.

"Perhaps my absolute least favorite colors…" Draco said rubbing his chin. Hermione smiled. The reaction she was expecting. "But I must say you pull it off lovely." He said smiling. There was something to blow her off course a little bit.

"Well darlings, let's eat and then move on to what I have planned." They ate with a couple jokes cracking and stories told. Most of it was Renee though. Hermione remembered looking up at one particular moment and catching Draco staring at her with something in his eyes. She shrugged it off knowing who he was.

Draco was indeed listening to Renee and made comments on her childhood stories but something kept turning his attention back to Denise. He didn't know why he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Maybe it was her wardrobe choice in color or maybe it was because he felt like she needed questioning. Those were the only two possible answers.

After they ate Draco led them to an empty arena. "What are we doing here?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Well, back in medieval times it was common for knights to joust for a lovely maiden." Draco said looking towards Hermione and quickly away. "Well since there is one handsomely stunning man and two maidens it's only fair you two joust it out. So go back there and get suited while I wait."

Both Hermione and Renee's jaw dropped as they walked to get suited in armor. "I can't believe he's making us do this!" Renee said in complete shock.

"I can't say I'm one hundred percent blind sighted." Hermione said as the doors behind them closed. Two women came out with armor and showed the how to dress in it. Once they were well suited Hermione was led to a separate path and given a plastic spear and onto a tamed brown horse. Gate lifted up slowly and from across the arena saw Renee on a white horse. Matting was laid through out the arena and Draco sat in the bleachers clapping his hands.

"Come on Ladies! Prove your feelings to me!" he called out. Hermione rolled her eyes and once a trumpet was blown her horse was making it's way down the arena. Renee's as well stampeded over to them.

Hermione tried to hold the reins and the plastic spear but couldn't hold both. She was never on a horse before and was terrified that she'd fall off and get trampled. Renee seemed so confident and at ease on the horse compared to her. Hermione screamed as her spear slipped from her grip and just diverted all her grip to the reins. She looked and saw Renee coming right towards her and closed her eyes quickly and just blacked out after that.

"Denise? Denise? Denise are you okay?" she heard Draco's voice calling to her. She felt her eye lids lift. She saw Draco sitting next to her rubbing her knee from under a…blanket? She leaned up a bit and noticed she was in a nurse's office on the small bed. She was out of the heavy armor now and in the black tights they out under it.

"What happened?" Hermione asked hazily.

Draco laughed a bit. "You lost the jousting match that's for sure. Renee's father owned a ranch so she grew up on horses giving her an advantage. You fell off in ten seconds."

"That's not funny." Hermione said slightly nudging him.

Draco continued to laugh but stopped and got serious. "Denise, do you recall what I said? Prove your feelings?" Hermione nodded. "Well it seems you gave up before it started, and I need to know if it means something. I need someone who will commit…is that you?" Draco asked looking into her brown eyes. "I want an honest answer."

Hermione looked back and for the first time she didn't see the malicious Draco she went to school with but a serious sincere man. "I…uh…I …" she began.

"You what?" he asked leaning in closer. "I just need a straight forward answer from you." Draco said.

"I don't know about commitment…"Hermione began. "It's too soon to even think of moving in or marriage. I believe only time will tell." She finished looking down at her lap.

"That's all I needed to hear." Draco said. He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she pulled back.

"Sorry scratch." She said pointing to a barely red bruise on her cheek.

"Right." He said getting up. "Well go ahead and change and come back to meet us at the table. With that he left the wing and Hermione looked at the corner chair and saw her previous outfit waiting for her. She felt bad about snubbing Draco off about the kiss on the cheek but he was still Draco and she had a promise to fulfill.

Draco was walking back to the table and was a little upset. He couldn't tell where Denise stood. She was super risky when it came to his main goal.

Within twenty minutes Hermione joined them at there table. "I'm so sorry, Denise!" Renee said helping her into her seat.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said smiling. "It hurt no more then falling out of bed. Don't feel bad you won fair and square." She insisted with a genuine smile. Renee smiled and nodded as if to tell herself Hermione was right.

"Now comes the hard part of the evening." Draco said looking at them both. "Your both gorgeous no doubt about that and wonderful people. Yet I only have one rose to give out." The waitress dressed as a milkmaid came op with a silver tray and a single red rose sitting on it. "Renee you're beautiful and smart and have so many stories to share but I'm not sure if we click as well as the others do." Renee nodded her head and kept her eyes on the rose. "Denise, your gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have a big ball of fun like you but your so shaky on where you stand it worries me." Draco reached for the rose and held to his face. "The one woman I would love to keep here and learn more about is…" Renee shut her eyes and crossed her fingers and Hermione just stared wishing he would hurry up and say it. "Denise will you except this rose?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head taking a sigh of relief and Renee looked at the ground as tears gleamed in her eyes.

"Renee will you come with me." Draco softly demanded leading her outside. "Look you need to understand…" Draco began.

"Yes I do." Renee said between tears. "I thought we were really getting along and I won the match!" she shouted.

"I know but in the end it means nothing, I have to go with my gut." Draco said back holding her hand. Renee sobbed.

"But Denise! No offense she's great but she doesn't even like you!" Renee shouted back.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked looking to see if Renee was just running off anger now.

"It's obvious she never gives you the attention we give you! She'd rather make you sweat then make you smile!" Renee cried uncontrollably.

"You may be right but like I said I have to follow my gut and it's saying Denise right now." Draco insisted. The limo pulled up and Draco helped Renee inside and waved her off. As the limo turned a horse pulled into view with Hermione holding on very tightly to the reins. Draco laughed as they came up in front of them.

"How about I steer?" he asked pulling himself up on the horse.

Hermione laughed. "Good idea. Are you ready to go?" she asked smiling.

"Depends, are you ready to become my Princess?" Draco asked turning back to her smiling.

"I'm defiantly up for the challenge." Hermione answered.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Draco said. The ride back was silent as they both thought of what hung on their minds. Tonight was the first night Hermione came so close to leaving and she didn't like it one bit. She'd have to up her game. Draco knew she was too risky for his goal. Yet he felt like she needed to be here still.

* * *

**Okay! So what do you guys think?**

**Please pretty please review!**

**And I beg you to please stay with me!!**

**If you review this then know you're loved. **


	9. A Change In Tides

_Okay children. Next chapter is here. I think you will like it. So read and review. Also sorry that I'm taking awhile in my updates but school is really pounding down on me. A essay a poem a biology and history test and projects…ahhh I'm gonna loose my mind. Stay with me and I will update when I get the chance. _

Hermione was amazed at how the numbers of girls were shrinking down so small. They started out with twenty five and now they were down to nine! They had just gotten back from the rose ceremony and two new women were sent home seeing as Renee already left on their date. Jessie and Kimberly went home in tears. Hermione could tell that the women were shocked to see her come back from their date. She could feel their envy when Draco eyed her and she felt bad that she was just plotting against him, but it seemed too late to turn back.

"Wow I thought Kimberly would've made it further." Maria said sitting down twirling her rose in her fingers.

"Me too I could see Jessie going though she never made an effort." Bria said plopping down on the couch. Hermione walked into the kitchen as she slipped out of her green heels and set them in a corner.

"No offense Denise, but I was almost positive that Renee was going to be coming back from the date." Grace said sitting on a stool smiling as she reached for a banana.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked with a forced smile.

"It's just that you don't really show interest in him much you know?" Grace said. "I mean I applaud you that's probably why you keep advancing. Standard rule of men they want what they can't have."

"Oh well I really do like him." Hermione fibbed. "I know that I'm going to have to show him that soon now."

"What?" Monica said walking inside the kitchen pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"We were talking about Draco." Grace said with trance like eyes.

"Oh Draco, isn't he perfect?" Monica commented sitting next to Grace.

"Yeah, he's perfect alright and needs a perfect wife." Grace said biting into the yellow fruit. "Which will be me." With that Grace flipped her curls and walked out the kitchen.

"A little full of herself wouldn't you say?" Monica asked referring to Grace.

"Just a tad." Hermione laughed. "Well I'm tired I better go off to bed." Hermione said picking up her heels.

"Night." Monica said waving bye. "Oh Denise!" she called making Hermione stop and turn. "Don't listen to Grace or any of them. I'm glad you came back. They're just jealous that Draco might actually feel something more with you then he does with us."

"Thanks. That truly means a lot." Hermione said she reached out and gave a hug to Monica before leaving. So what she was competing? She wasn't trying to win the heart so who said she couldn't win a few friends.

The girls got their date box and were very excited at where it said they were going to be heading. Accompanied by Draco of course they were going to the Happiest Place on Earth! That's right kiddies they were packing bags and unleashing the kids in them! They were going to Disneyland! Hermione knew that after the other night she would have to give Draco something to work with so she would be able to advance on.

Bright and early the nine of them went to meet Draco at the airport and prepared for long flight. "Well ladies what do you say we relax for a little bit until our plane is ready?" Grace jumped at the opportunity to relax.

"Draco, will you come with me to get something small to eat? I didn't eat any breakfast and I don't want to get sick on the plane." She asked pointing over to a Starbuck's coffee.

"Sure, let's go." Draco said standing up shoving his hands in his pockets. They walked over to the Starbuck's as angry glares followed them.

"I'm getting sick of Grace's little act." Lethie said picking at her manicure and then turning back to see Grace's flopping curls and Draco smiling at whatever she was saying.

"Me too." Maria agreed. "It seems like she doesn't give anyone else a fair shot with him. It's always her whether she says something or makes a subtle move."

"I know! It's really annoying. I can't even talk to him without her stroking his arm." Bria said remembering back to their beach date.

"She wouldn't last with him anyways." Rhonda added to the disagreement. "She's so vain and high maintenance he would dump her like that." She finished with a quick snap. Hermione nodded her head along with it all, but saw one flaw with Rhonda's prediction. Grace was Draco's perfect match! She was vain well guess what so was he! Draco Black Malfoy was as vain as a man could get and then more! High maintenance? Please! That was nothing Draco could afford it all for her! If she wanted it he'd get her it in six colors and then a new quartz watch for himself! Hermione then recognized Grace as her biggest threat. If she was going to make it in this and follow through with her plan then she had to show Draco why she was better.

The plane was about a half an hour late and Hermione was stuck between a business man on his cell phone and a snoring overweight man who found Hermione shoulder rather comfortable. She thought the war was hell!?

Okay so this was an exaggeration but still! All the same she would rather be working her magic (**A/N: no pun intended.**) on Draco. Unfortunately for Hermione it was Maria who was getting closer and more snuggly with Draco. Hermione huffed to herself and waited it out. Hermione glanced over to the man next her who was tapping at his laptop at an incredible speed. "Look if you want to know then ask! Don't be a nosy bastard and try to spy!" the man shouted not turning to look at Hermione.

"Okay, sorry, I was just trying to crack my neck." Hermione said in defense. "Incase you haven't noticed I became a human pillow." Hermione answered back with attitude indicating towards the man who was hugging her shoulder like a child hugs a teddy bear.

The man turned and looked at her. "Oh sorry Miss, I wasn't talking to you." He said turning his head so she could see his blue tooth in his ear. "Just business." He said smiling a rather dazzling one.

"Oh, apology accepted." Hermione said as she felt her face turning red. The man pulled off his blue tooth and looked at Hermione.

"My name is Victor." He said holding out his hand to her.

"Hermione." She said shaking it then mentally scolding herself turning to make sure no one heard that she just gave out her real name. Lucky for her the only person close enough was Bria and she had headphones on and was watching the movie Night at the Museum.

"Interesting name." Victor commented while answering a quick email then turning back to her. "I mean that in a good way." He said quickly.

"I know." Hermione smiled and trying to loosen the man's grip on her other side. Victor noticed her struggle and laughed a little. "Oh you think this is funny? How would you like it if the person next to you was using you as a human sofa?" she said with a serious tone trying to free her shoulder.

Victor laughed again. "Well apparently we don't have the same views on things. I'm an optimistic man, Hermione." He said smiling.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked laughing a bit. "I'm pretty optimistic as well."

"But you see you said the person next to me. And that just happens to be you and I have nothing against a gorgeous woman leaning on my shoulder." Victor answered simply. "In fact I'd hope you'd never wake up." He added.

Hermione blushed a little and then shook it from her head. "Let me help you." Victor said reaching for something in a shopping bag.

"You shop?" Hermione asked laughing a bit.

Victor faked a laugh. "No, I was in Hawaii on business and missed my sister's birthday so I got her something." He said reaching for a U shaped pillow. He leaned over her and smiled as he with ease pulled the man off her and was able to set the U shaped pillow around his head.

"Thanks." Hermione said cracking her neck smiling. "So Hawaii? How is it?" she asked stretching out a little. "I've always wanted to go there."

"I was working and in meetings most of the time but when I did get out it was beautiful. Completely indescribable." He said with a deep breath. "Maybe I'll have to take you one day." He said smiling coyly.

Hermione laughed and then realized that he was actually serious. "You're a very attractive man…" Hermione began. Victor nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you for that." Victor said smiling. And he was indeed. He had dark brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes that stood out against his pale skin.

"But I'm sort of involved." Hermione said looking over towards Draco who was sleeping with Maria leaning comfortably on him. "Sort of." She repeated. Victor followed her gaze and saw Draco.

"With him?" he asked. "He's cuddling with her." He said. "You are aware of that aren't you?" Victor said trying to piece it all together.

"Yeah, I do. It's complicated, very complicated." She said in disbelief that she was actually competing for one man's love with eight other women.

"Let me tell you, Hermione." If I were with you then you would be the one I was cuddling with." Hermione smiled and looked back at Draco.

"I know it seems really stupid from your point of view…but I do have my reasons." Hermione said looking back at Draco.

"Okay. I won't force you." Victor said turning back to his lap top and began typing. They didn't speak after that. It was a silence until the plane came to a landing. Hermione got up and Victor tucked in his legs allowing her to pass first. Everyone got their bags and filed off the plane.

Once in the station Hermione waited while everyone else darted for the bathroom in a hurry. She sat down on a bench and waited by herself staring at the ground. When she lifted her head up she saw Victor standing in front of her smiling. "Look I have to go get ready to catch my next flight." He said reaching in his pocket. "I also know your 'involved' but if it doesn't work out give me a call." He said handing her a business card. Hermione took it and read it over. Before she could hand it back to him he was already making a run for the gate.

"Denise?" she turned behind her and saw Draco and the girls standing together. She felt something in her stomach drop. Did they see what just happened? "Let's get out of here and get to the hotel." Draco said smiling and walking over to her. Quickly she shoved the card in her pocket and they made their way to the outside.

They all arrived at the hotel and got themselves situated for the next few days. Within about five minutes an envelope was slid under the doorway stating who was not to be attending the date to the theme park. "Sorry Rhonda that you're not going with us." Monica said as she rubbed sun block on her bare legs.

"That's fine with me." Rhonda said smiling. She knew that this was her chance to really leave an impression on Draco when they went on their one on one.

Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she thought how she was going to flirt with him without actually flirting with him. It was going to be difficult but she knew that in the end there was no other option for her. She had to let Draco think he was making progress with wooing her.

The moment they got to the theme park it was complete utter chaos! They all tried to get Draco to ride their favorite ride with them. Draco took it all in with awe. He never came here before, but he heard it was The Happiest Place on Earth and he was just dying to see what it was that made it so great.

Hermione looked around the last time she came here she was seven years old and it was a family vacation. Of course it all happened before her crazy Hogwarts life came into play. She looked around at all the new attractions and the hoards of people screaming of delight. "I forgot how great it was here." she whispered to herself.

The day was exhausting and Draco couldn't get enough of it! He loved the fast paced rides like Space Mountain and the wet ones like Splash Mountain. He was amazed by everything from the sweet churro to the walking tiger man giving out hugs. They were sitting down trying to catch their breath as Draco scanned over the map with a red sharpie.

"Good news ladies! If we get up now and don't use the restroom anymore we will be able to squeeze in three more rides!" he said folding it back up and placing it securely in his pocket.

"Draco, aren't you tired at all?" Grace asked taking a drink of water.

"I know it's been ride after ride all day long. Why can't we actually sit down and eat something besides a churro and ice cream?" Bria asked stretching out along the bench.

"Because we have limited amounts of time here! I have to see it all! We still haven't been on Dumbo yet!" he said shocked at their droop in attitude.

"Look Draco it's not that we don't want to ride them anymore it's just we need a break for at least fifteen minutes hopefully more." Maria said scratching her arm.

"We can get some souvenirs." Monica said trying to tempt him a little.

"Souvenirs? I have a ticket stub! That's enough for me right now! I'm not going to get those silly mouse ears. I want to ride while I still can. You can come if you like we'll meet at the castle thing in about twenty to an hour." He said walking towards the Dumbo ride.

"Alright, well let's relax then." Lethie said closing her eyes then getting back up to walk some more.

"You guys go ahead. I want to ride the rides too." Hermione said getting her small backpack and chasing after Draco.

"Should we go too then?" Nadia asked watching Hermione ran. "I mean it's almost like unfair one on one time."

"Normally I would agree with you, but I can't stand in line for awhile or I'll kill myself." Shawn answered following Lethie and Grace over to a small shop.

Hermione eventually got up to Draco and joined him in line. This was her chance. After about thirty minutes they were on and strapping themselves up in the large steel Dumbo seat. Slowly the ride levitated them up into the air.

"This is so cool!" Draco said with pure excitement. Hermione stared at him and smiled. For the first time in her life she didn't see Draco Malfoy, pure blood prat who owned the world, but a young boy so full of life and joy.

Draco turned and looked at Hermione's expression. He smirked. "I've never been here." he said explaining to her his outburst.

"It's okay. I actually think it's very cute." She said pulling a brown curl behind her ears.

Draco laughed. "Well at least I'm getting a positive reaction from you." He said whipping a blonde strand from his face.

"I'm sorry about that." She said looking straight ahead breaking the eye contact with him.

"No, you were playing hard to get. You obviously learned that we love the chase. And Denise let me tell you, you got my attention all right." Draco laughed.

"I know." she said turning away to look at the view from where they were. Draco watched as her brown curls blew in her face and the fading sun hit her dark almond eyes.

He lifted her chin with his finger and turned her gaze to meet his intense blue eyes. "No, I mean you have it now. No need to play the game anymore you won." Hermione watched as his eye lids slowly closed and he came closer to her. She wanted to fight him back but something inside her wouldn't let her turn away. Her eyes lids became as heavy as lead and she too felt her face come to his. Their breath mingled for awhile. They breathed in each others sweet scents and just shut out the rest of the world. Before Hermione knew what was happening his lips were resting on hers.

Something inside of her exploded and she lost control of her body. Her hands slid up his broad chest and she felt him smile as his hand lied gently on her warm cheek. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her. With eyes still half closed and was dazed she returned the smile. As the ride came to a stop Draco leaned over and kissed her lips again softly. "Come on."

Hermione saw him get out and watched as he walked over to the exit. She smiled and pulled herself up then slumped right back down. She slowly raised a hand to her heart. "Oh no."

**And so my lovelies, **

**This is where I shall leave you.**

**Want the next half?**

**Then click review and REVIEW!**


	10. You said you wanted Knowledge

_I'm so freak'n sorry for the late update! But thank you for waiting patiently. As I said on my profile, (You can go on there for updates about my stories. Every time I come on fanfiction I leave an update.) I had a slight eye problem. I couldn't see for awhile and had to go to the doctor's. But now I can see perfectly fine. It's for Harvardlover, who has been requesting more of Hermione's smarts to come into play. I hope you like it :)_

_Also if any of you have any requests for dates or who to knock out of the competition then feel free to let it out. I'll do my best. Without further a due here we go! _

* * *

Draco sat on the chair looking at the nine pictures of the beautiful women each hopelessly in love with him. Whether they were willing to admit it or not they were. He reached for the picture of Rhonda and smiled. Their one on one was amazing and he knew she was head over heels. It would be an easy win with her. He then turned to Grace's picture. Grace was a spoiled little princess, he sighed why did he love it?

Then he saw it. Denise's brown curls falling over her shoulders with a white smile and pink full lips. Her almond brown eyes seemed to twinkle from within the glass. He sat back on the bed and smiled. She defiantly had him nibbling on the line. The question that remained was would she reel him in? He laughed to himself. What was happening to the Great Draco Malfoy?

"It's time to begin, Draco." Chris said smiling in the doorway. Draco got up and sat the picture down in the shelf.

"Coming, Chuck." He said walking over to join him the doorway. Chris laughed and patted Draco on the back.

"Just to be clear, you know my name is Chris, right?" Chris asked referring to being called Chuck.

"Yeah." Draco said walking ahead of him. "No offense but I don't really care." He said. Chris laughed again.

"You're a scream, Draco!" he said holding his stomach as he laughed out loud. Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the room of all the women. He smiled and before Chris could even utter a word Draco had a rose in hand and scanned the room for someone. "Rhonda." It proceeded as quickly as it began. Roses were given out to Shawn, Lethie, Monica, and Grace. Hermione stood there next to Maria and Nadia. Eyes so hopeful and tears starting to glisten in the corners. She could hear their hearts pounding form underneath their silk dresses.

They all looked up to Draco ready for his answer waiting patiently. Draco lifted up the last long steamed red rose and twirled it around in his fingers. "Last rose of the evening…" Draco whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "I wish I could give it to you all to share, unfortunately though I can't." Hermione looked to the Bria, she was shaking in her heels inhaling deeply. A pang of guilt hit Hermione. Why was she hurting so many hearts just to get back at Draco? "Denise." Hermione looked up at Draco with a little bit of surprise. She looked at the other three whose heart just tore out and tears fell across their cheeks. Hermione slowly walked up to Draco. She could set it straight right now. She could politely decline the rose and go home and let someone who actually had feelings for him continue on.

Hermione had walked the way so many times but this particular time it seemed a lot longer. She was going to say no and not accept the rose she couldn't do this to these sweet women who he was obviously crazy about. Finally she reached him. "Denise, will you please accept this rose?" he asked smirking at her.

Hermione looked at the rose and then looked up at him. "Just say it." she told herself. She looked at Draco's blue eyes that were waiting for her to take it from his hands. She turned back to the other who was wiping at tears and staring at the floor. She turned back to the perfect rose and then to Draco. It seemed as if he had doubt now. Wondering if he made the right choice calling her up. Or maybe it was worry. She couldn't tell.

"Denise?" he asked pulling her attention back tot the situation. Hermione opened her mouth but the wrong words flew out.

"Yes of course I will accept this rose." She said plucking it from his fists. She smiled and relief quickly spread across his handsome features. It was tucked away and he hugged her close and kissed her on the tip of the ear.

"Good." He whispered. Hermione turned back and actually was happy she made it to the next round. But for a different reason the last week. But she couldn't exactly say what it was but she was more excited then she was before.

The chattering was non stop as Hermione, Rhonda and Grace walked up the steps of a large museum. Hermione admired the structure and the atmosphere around it, the eager minds entering the large brown doors and inquisitive thinkers sitting on the steps with a book in hands. She loved it all so much. She felt like the little nerdy school girl walking through the Hogwarts doors.

"I can't believe we're coming to a museum." Grace said looking around as the entered the building. "I feel like I'm going on a field trip."

"It's not a field trip, Grace." Hermione said taking all the models set up in little glass boxes around the entrance. "It's a chance to enrich ourselves in some culture and broaden our horizons! It's time to let the mind have some fun!" she said taking a deep breath as she skipped ahead of them a little. She turned and saw Grace and Rhonda had stopped in their tracks and were eyeing her curiously. "And…a chance to…show Draco were not just beauties." She thought quickly laughing a little.

"Oh." Rhonda said leaving Grace still staring a little dumbfounded at her. Hermione smiled walking ahead to the small food court where they were supposed to meet Draco. This was a chance to show off her smarts. She realized that she never really let it shine. She wondered if it would be just like in school where he would feed off it or not even think of it twice. Either way she felt as if she was in her element as nerdy as it sounded.

"Hey." Draco greeted them as they walked up to a table where he was sitting. He hugged Grace who of course held him tightly to her body and rubbed her long manicured nails down his shirt. Rhonda placed a soft kiss on the lips with her hug and winked with a smile. Hermione hugged him because it was only expected. But it wasn't expected that goose bumps would run down arms and the fine hairs on her neck stood on end. She shook it off and tried to bring her focus back to the educational and intriguing atmosphere.

"Well, I do value knowledge and the curiosity of the world around someone and I feel this is a way for me to find out who falls in that category." He said rubbing his hands together looking at everything around them.

"I know exactly what you mean, Draco." Grace said walking up to him and lacing her arm with his. "I loved school. The whole studying and passing and learning our experiences I will carry on with me in life." she said smiling up at him. Draco smirked back and looked straight ahead.

"What about you two?" he asked walking up to a model ship of the Mayflower enclosed in a glass case. This wasn't the kind of education he had in mind but these women wouldn't be able to hold a standard to his knowledge.

"I enjoyed college more because it gave me more freedom. Plus I loved the parties." Rhonda said laughing as she laced arms with Draco's free arm. Draco smiled and tried to imagine a young Rhonda dancing, flinging her long black hair about and dressing to try and impress the boys there. He didn't mind the image at all.

He looked towards Hermione. "What about you Denise?" Hermione smiled and looked straight ahead with pure confidence.

"I was smart." She said smiling. "What about you Draco?" she asked wondering what he would say in response.

"Top in my graduating class." He said smirking with a boastful air about him. Hermione laughed in her head. She thought if the smug smirk would wipe off his face if she told him she knew that Hermione Granger was in fact top of their class. They walked up the stairs and pathways went in all directions. Each path led to a different time era from the Egyptian pyramids to the Holocaust. A man who worked there was holding pencils and papers.

"Hey there folks! While you're here would you guys like to participate in a scavenger hunt around the museum?" he asked holding out a paper and to them.

"No thanks." Draco said shoving the paper back to the man. "Were not really interested." He said wrapping an arm around Grace's waist.

"It's okay." The man said smugly as he picked up the fallen pages. Hermione looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. Every now and then she would get a glimpse of the old Draco from the Slytherin house. Now was one of them. She got on her knees and helped him pick up the scattered papers.

"Here." she said stacking them neatly in his arms.

"Thank you, Miss." He said taking them from her and glaring at Draco.

"Actually can I get one of those?" she asked pointing to the papers.

"Sure thing." He said handing her one and a pencil.

"Denise, what are you doing? We're on a date remember?" Draco said raising an eye brow to her and stepping closer.

"I know but while you flirt I can actually have some fun." She said. Hermione was upset that Draco did that with out even caring to the poor guy who was only doing his job. She really didn't care what she said to him right now. There was something about the old Draco even a bit that made her want to slap him.

"Excuse me." He said stepping closer to her. "But you can have fun too if you would actually try." he said.

"Oh I am trying, Draco." Hermione said reading over some of the questions. "You said you valued intelligence and this will show I have the knowledge." She said smiling up at him.

Draco smirked sand leaned over to read her paper. "It's too easy." He said in a quick huff. "I could finish it n a second."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked sensing a challenge was coming. "Well I think you'll have to prove that because I highly doubt you can."

"All right then." He said pulling the man over and grabbing a hold of the first paper on the stack. "But you have to do me a favor and not cry when I finish mines before you finish yours." Draco said looking at his list.

"I'll try but when I do win then I get a rose at the next rose ceremony." She said with a smile that held a secret of her own.

Draco scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling as if he was pondering this. "Okay, but when you snap back to reality and I finish first you have to give me another kiss." Hermione smiled and felt a light blush rise to her cheeks.

"Deal." With that they both went in separate directions. Hermione went to the exhibit of Egyptian pharaohs and Draco went towards the dinosaur's room. Rhonda and Grace stood there for a moment.

"Do we follow Draco?" Grace asked looking at Rhonda confused and a little angry at what had just happened.

"I think we take a paper too and go on the hunt." Rhonda said walking over and grabbing a sheet of paper and walking towards the insect path. Grace sighed and trudged along to get one as well.

Hermione examined the room and the painted vases all around. "Amazing." She wondered if Ron's expression was the same from when he went to Egypt the summer before third year. She looked down at her paper and read the first question in her head. "Question one: Queen of the Nile, Cleopatra. (**s/p**) Her death is a mystery with so many questions. Name one possibility." Hermione looked at everything around the room for anything about her but saw not a sentence written about her. She sighed and looked at he displays but saw nothing. "There's nothing about her in here." she said a little exasperated. Hermione plopped down on a bench next to a mummy in glass and a tall vase. She looked at the mummy and it was notably a man of great wealth and status. The vase had men farming and nobles writing on papyrus. Suddenly it hit her.

Hermione jumped up and looked at all the vases in the room and smiled when she got to one. She pulled out the pencil the man had given her and wrote down "snakebite/suicide." Painted on the vase was a picture of a young woman dressed in jade. The nest line was servants placing a small snake with large fangs in a basket. The woman was sticking her hand in the basket in the final in scripture.

Hermione flipped to the second page of the packet and found nothing on the page. She flipped through the rest but each page blank. Hermione tossed the packet and sighed, what was she supposed to do? Hermione laughed out loud a little hysterically. A man in a Hawaiian print red shirt and a camera turned to look at her. He too began laughing and walked over to her. "What are we laughing about?" the man asked between laughs.

"It's so obvious and I'm so stupid!" she said holding her stomach tightly.

"Oh." He said still laughing. "What is so obvious?" he asked slowing his laughter down a little.

"It's a hunt!" she shouted cracking up. "Therefore the next question would be in the vase!" she said reaching in to the vase and pulled out an off white envelope labeled "question number two." Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You're really smart. I would have never got that!" The man said in admiration. "My name's Paul." He said extending a hand out to her.

"Hermione." She said shaking it about to open the next clue.

"Hermione? That's a nice name, very interesting as well. My aunt has an interesting name. It's Abnormalia. I think it's French or Swedish..:" Paul said scratching his head trying to remember.

"No offense Paul, but I really have to get going." Hermione said tucking the clue into the envelope.

"Oh okay. I mean I just thought maybe we could be best friends. I never had a best friend that was a girl before." Paul said turning around with his head low.

Hermione sighed and walked up to him. "It's just that I have to finish this hunt. I'm kind of racing someone." She said pointing to the envelope. "It's not that I don't want to be your friend. We can still be friends…I'm just busy right now."

"I can help you!" Paul said smiling brightly. "It may not look like it but I pro at tag back in my day." He said cracking his knuckles.

"That's wonderful Paul but this also involves knowledge on a vary of topics." She said using her arm to maneuver around the Egyptian room they were in.

"Well I'm a tour guide, so I guess that could mean I know about a vary of topics." Paul said with a tad bit of question in his voice,

"You are?" Hermione asked suddenly becoming a tad more interested.

"Yes for about seven years now." He said. "I had to memorize lots of information." Paul finished wiping the lens of his camera.

"Well you can come with me, but only help if I ask for it. This is something I have to do on my own. Something I know I can do on my own. But if I get stuck for some reason then feel free to put in some input." Hermione said. She highly doubted that she would need Paul's help though. But he would be good to have just incase it should happen.

"Great!" Paul said throwing his arms around her. "I promise you won't even know I'm here unless you ask for my assistance!"

"Okay…" Hermione said pulling herself from his firm grip. "Now umm...the next clue is, 'What happened to us you don't know, where are we from? That's where you need to go."

"I don't know Hermione that could be any group of people. Just think, so many just wiped out." Paul said following closely behind.

"Though that is true we have to narrow it down. The ancient civilizations are more probable for this answer. We can't go to far back to more of the prehistoric era because we can't exactly pinpoint where they were when they wiped out of existence. So think more highly publicized groups of people that remain questionable." Hermione said briskly walking to a map of the museum.

"I've got nothing." Paul said snapping pictures all around him. Hermione's delicate finger ran down the map and pointed to a specific exhibit.

"The Mayan in Guatemala, Paul!" Hermione said smiling. "It's the only reasonable explanation for it. I mean if I'm wrong then I must say whoever wrote this wasn't getting in the mind frame of his hunters." Hermione said laughing already making her way to the ancient civilizations of the world.

"Wow a little confident are we?" Paul said catching up to her.

"Confidence is something I have when it comes to this kind of thing, Paul" Hermione said smirking as she strolled into the exhibit and sauntered right up to the tools of the Mayan.

Draco scratched his head a little and reread the question. "My dream for a perfect European nation fell, but it lives on within the pages from my jail cell." Draco had little knowledge about the history of the muggle world but he found ways to get around, whether he had to charm the answer from a few teenage girls on a field trip or use a bit of magic. This was one he had to pull out his wand to. He looked around to make sure no one was around to see and gave it a light flick.

The image of a man who went by the name of Adolf Hitler sat in a corner of a jail cell and scribbled in a notebook. He flipped it to the front and wrote _Mein Kampf. _Draco smirked and tucked the wand back into his sleeve and walked over towards Wars of the World. Draco strolled over to an imitation pamphlet of _Mein Kampf_ and flipped through the pages and pulled out the envelope and continued on his way.

Draco and Hermione continued on their journeys like so. Hermione knocking question after question at an amazing speed and Draco with guided assistance did the same. It's not that he wasn't smart it's just that he wasn't in his comfort zone. Draco had two more left when he heard Denise's voice echoing down the hall. Quickly he ducked behind a door and listened in.

"All I'm saying that if you're going to ask about Chinese dynasties it only makes sense to put them in the same room!" Hermione exclaimed to a worker.

"Look Miss I already told you they were separated by eras." She said trying to get away. Draco laughed.

"Well if I were you I would take this up with your boss and have it questioned because it only makes sense." Hermione said with Paul chasing after her.

Draco smiled a little. There was something about her that reminded him of someone. The drive and slight controlling dominance need. He just couldn't pinpoint who it was. Whoever it was it excited him just a little. "Oh well consider it though!" Hermione's voice bounced off the walls. "Come on, we have one more question to go." Draco walked into the exhibit and thought at the most he had two more question to answer before he found the finishing destination. He smirked and followed secretly making sure to keep a couple steps behind and ducked at all the appropriate times. It wouldn't be the most honest way to win this little competition but he couldn't let Denise beat him. He waited until he heard her shout it in excitement. "Yes! I knew it!"

"Where's the finish line?" Paul asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"We have to go to the back of the museum by the small pond!" with that said Hermione and Paul briskly walked through the exhibits. One thing Draco did know in this whole little scavenger hunt was that he could beat Denise on a foot race.

Draco walked swiftly and Hermione did as well but stopped to let Paul catch up. If they could see each other the pressure would defiantly be. They were neck and neck and neither was aware. Yet it was Draco who would be sitting on the grass waiting to greet Hermione and Paul. "Well, well Denise I must admit I'm impressed I was only waiting here for five minutes." Draco said standing up shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked throwing her hands to her side as all her envelopes fell to the ground.

"Important thing is, is that we had fun." Paul said patting her shoulders. Paul looked up at Draco and broke out into a grin. "Draco!" he shouted as he ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked pulling Paul's chubby arms off him.

"It's me Paul! From the bathroom at the casino! I told you how you were going to be just like me with no job and loveless." He said as it all slammed back into place for Draco. It was the loon from the restroom.

"I thought you were a tour guide for a museum?" Hermione said entering the conversation.

"I am." Paul assured her. "At the Jelly Belly factory, I can tell you anything you want to know about them." Draco and Hermione exchanged expressions as Paul looked at his watch. "Oh geeze!" he shouted. "I have to go now!" he said "But before I do let's get a group picture." Paul lifted his camera and pulled them both to his chest and snapped the camera. "Toodles! And Draco don't screw this up! This could be your only chance to have an ending…not…like…me." He said between blubbers as he walked away.

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. "Well not only did you meet Paul but you lost. Not a good day."

"Actually it just turned around, Draco where is your final envelope?" Hermione asked as she recounted his that were lying on the ground. Draco tried to think quickly.

"I must have dropped it." he said running his hands through his silky blonde hair.

"Um hm, you just skipped ahead didn't you?" Hermione said advancing towards him. "You just didn't want to lose to me!" She said smiling in triumph. "So that means I won." She said turning around and walking back toward the museum. "I'm expecting my rose."

Draco watched her walk towards the museum and he ran to catch up to her. "One last deal." He said walking in front to stop her from walking away. "You'll get your rose but you have to stop playing this hard to get game your in. Show me that you're willing to be with me. I need to know where you stand." Hermione scanned his face for a sign but she saw that he was being truly sincere. It truly shocked her. "I really do like you Denise, but I can't really show it when I have boxing gloves up in a rink whenever I'm with you." Draco said reaching down and grabbing hold of her hands. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them lightly. "Prove it to me, Denise."

Hermione was beyond shock. Was he seriously saying this to her yet alone any one? Did he mean it? All she could do was nod her head. "I'm stepping out of the rink."

"Good." He said leaning into her. His lips softly brushed her cheek and he left a kiss on the tip of her lips. She felt herself go weak in the knees and finally willed herself to look into his grey intense eyes. He smiled and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Final question, from now since start, who is beginning to win a heart?" Draco smirked and began to walk towards the museum. He loved the way he left that final note, perfect way to woo any girl. He froze when he got to the steps and slightly turned to see Denise standing there frozen. Her brown curls blowing in the slight breeze and her large almond eyes full of emotion. The word slipped out so subtly that Draco thought, no hoped he imagined it when he whispered "you."

* * *

**Once again! I'm sorry for such a late update!**

**So sorry and I hope that it was worth it!**

**Review and I will update as **

**Soon as I get the chance too. **

**School's almost out so I'll have lots of free time! **

**Please hang in there! **

**I won't abandon it:) **


	11. Letters of Aid

_Once again my readers I apologize for such a late update. I know, I know, it's getting old child. But never fear because I will be updating like a mad man soon. School will be over on the 21__st__ this month and I won't have to worry about homework and finals and projects. Don't worry. The end is coming to this story soon anyway. But until then, this chapter will be a little different. It won't necessarily be from the point of view of Draco or Hermione. (Not that I did it in point of views.) Just read it and let me know what you think._

* * *

Blaise sat down in a chair reading a book about a witch, a princess and dragons and snickered. This book was absolutely absurd. In all of Blaise's life he had never come across a witch who had green skin and taunted "boil and bubble, toil and trouble" or any of that foolishness. He looked up from the top of his book and smiled at Parvati who was wrapped in a green blanket sleeping soundly on top of her open book. Blaise smiled warmly and set his book down; he walked over to his fiancée and eased the hard cover book out from under her. 

He tucked a long strand of black hair out of her eyes. Blaise wasn't sure how it happened actually. Him and Parvati that is, what it was that brought them together. He wouldn't even give her a glance back at school. To him she was just one of those Gryffindor gits that just got in the way. Now she was the single most important thing in the world to him. He would jump in front of any curse to protect her.

It had to of been when he first switched sides from dark to light. When he first started at Gringotts and she came to make a withdrawal from her vault for some shopping in town. They bumped into each other and got to talking. At first it was about school and then to the ever dreadful war to how he and Draco had switched to the side of light. In the beginning it took a little proof and persuasion to show her his commitment to both the light side and to her. Then before they knew it they were in love and moving in together.

Blaise leaned down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. She mumbled something and moved forward an inch. He smiled again, what spell was it that made him so amused at every breath she took? A light tapping came to the window and Blaise walked over to let it in. It was a dark brown owl carrying a rolled up piece of parchment with a silver ribbon tied around it.

He recognized the writing immediately as Draco's writing and snickered. He could only imagine what Draco Malfoy would have to say. For Merlin's sake he was in a mansion surrounded by beautiful women who each were evying for his attention. He unrolled bracing himself for what ever could be inside.

_Blaise,_

_How are you mate? Go on and tell me? How have you been? What's new? Have you and Parvati picked out china yet? If so I would love to help with those wonderful patterns. Now I must tell you something, I'm dying in this hell hole! I don't know what is wrong with me! It must be something I ate! I lost three pounds from not eating! (And you and I both know that I cannot loose too much weight. It won't look good on my body; muscle will turn to skin and bones. Not very attractive.)_

_Well were at it I can't sleep! All I do is stare at the ceiling and count the little bumps up there (I've counted about 7,456 so far). I have rather disgusting bags under my eyes now making my "flawless" skin blotchy. I'm tired Blaise, very tired. _

_To make my symptoms worse I get clammy hands and the urge to throw up an awful lot. I hear this beating sound inside my ears and sometimes have trouble keeping my balance! Blaise what the bloody hell is wrong with me? _

_Now in a somewhat lighter note let me tell you about these women. I have six left; Rhonda, Grace, Denise, Monica, Shawn, and Lethie. Each one of them is madly in love with me already, so you pretty much lost this bet my friend. Between you and me tomorrow night I have to give two of them the boot and it's going to be Lethie and Monica. Monica doesn't open up enough and Lethie is too clingy when I'm with her. Neither is Malfoy material. So about these last four girls; Rhonda, Grace, Shawn and Denise_

_Rhonda is very athletic and spunky. She's outgoing and is lots of fun. Grace reminds me a lot of myself actually. She's a little spoiled but beyond gorgeous! She's classy and can hold an intelligent discussion with me (she would actually fit perfectly into the Malfoy family). Shawn is just this adorable little thing. She's very compassionate and will listen to anything I have to say and not once complain! Then there's Denise…I don't even know where to begin with this girl. She is beautiful of course and actually very intelligent, which I recently learned. I find myself thinking about her at the oddest of times and when I'm on a date with her I wait for her to give me the usual sarcastic remark. She's got this hold on me to where I can want to hand the rose to someone else but when I open my mouth I end up saying "Denise"._

_As a matter of fact I get clammy and sick to my stomach when she's around me. Do you think I'm allergic to anything she wears or something? I know that whatever is wrong with me Denise is most likely to blame. Write me back this instant and help me!_

_Your mate, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Blaise laughed as he pulled out some parchment and a quill. Draco was right Denise was the root to whatever was wrong with him. Draco Malfoy was in love with Denise! It was so obvious to him seeing as he went through the same thing with Parvati. But Draco was never in love therefore he never felt what he was feeling now which made it perfectly understandable for him to be confused and even a little scared.

It wasn't at all weird for Blaise to see the vulnerable side of Draco. They've seen it in each other and knew they could trust one another. Blaise slipped the letter in the envelope and handed it to owl. Blaise told him that what he was feeling was only love and by the looks of it with Denise. He watched the owl fly away and smirked. Draco had mentioned that he had already won the bet and of course being him he had to slip in there that it wasn't over yet. Draco may be falling in love but who's to say she feels the same way about him? Or that it would even work out.

Although Blaise kept trying to fill his head with the doubt he hoped that this would be a bet he lost.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back home, Harry." Ginny said as she tightened her scarf around her neck a little more. 

"Your welcome, Ginny." Harry answered as they made their way up her walk. He looked down at the ground and every now and then would steal a glance at her then turn away. Why didn't he ask her out again? What stopped them from being together now?

Ginny started to unlock the door and allowed her eyes to scan over to Harry who was staring at the dark velvet sky. Why didn't he make a move? Was he over her? Was their little romance only for school? It couldn't have been anyone in their right mind would see that they were both still crazy for each other. "Do you want to come in?" Ginny asked a little hopeful. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

It was dark inside but Ginny quickly had a light on. "Why don't you sit down? I'll get us something to drink."

"Sure." Harry nodded as he slipped out of his coat. He sat down on her couch and waved his wand as a fire magically burned inside the fire place. Ginny poured some nice wine into two tall glasses and came out to join Harry. Harry smiled and accepted his glass.

"Cheers to…" Ginny began allowing Harry to finish the rest of the toast.

"Hermione possibly finding love." Harry said smiling as they clanked their glasses together. They both took a sip and then leaned back into the couch.

"Harry I have to ask you a question…" Ginny started to say but wasn't given the chance to finish. Before she could see what was happening she felt Harry's lips on hers. She didn't want to ruin it though so she kissed him back. His hand touched her cold cheek instantly warming it and his other hand slowly wrapped around her waist. Her hands slid to his shoulders pulling him closer to her. So many memories came flooding back to them both of being together and old emotions resurfacing. Maybe too many though because Harry snapped away and looked down at the ground.

"I have to go."" He said grabbing his coat and sprinting towards her door.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked getting up to follow him. Harry didn't answer he just walked down her walk and out of sight. Ginny stood at the door and felt a sharp pain in her heart. Why would he do that to her?

An owl perched itself on her shoulder and dropped an envelope in front of her. Ginny wiped at a silent tear and took the envelope and owl inside. It was from Hermione. Ginny tore into the paper and read.

_My dear Ginny,_

_I have a problem. As you very well know I'm on the Bachelor and do not want to be here really at all! But to make matters worse the bachelor is Draco Malfoy from school! You know the one, the cruel Slytherin who did nothing but torment me? Yes I know! I was shocked to discover the same thing! I was even more shocked to see he didn't even recognize me! That's right he had no idea I was Hermione Granger! _

_I sort of took advantage of it and told him my name was Denise. To this day I'm still here and he thinks I'm a muggle named Denise. My plan was to get him to fall in love with me and then on national television when he proposed to me I would humiliate him and deny it. It was going to be great! I was going to get my well deserved revenge!_

_Everything was going according to plan. He was falling for my act and continued to give me a rose each time. Well were now down to only four of us tonight. We just got back from the rose ceremony and it's me, Grace, Rhonda and Shawn. I don't know what to do! Each of these girls has a special bond with him and I just barely started to form one with him! There's no way my plan can follow through now! What if I'm the one who ends up humiliated? _

_Enough of my whining for now. I need your help Ginny. The next date is where he meets my family. And well as you know I sort of lied about my identity and my parents need to know what to do. Can you talk to them and do anything you can to get them to play along with it? Please! I need you and Ron and Harry there as well. Disguise yourselves if you have to. Just be there. This has to go perfectly. I can't let him loose interest just as I'm starting too._

_That's right Ginny, I Hermione Jane Granger am falling in love with Draco Black Malfoy._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Ginny reread the letter and let her jaw drop each time she got to the last sentence. Ginny set the letter down and walked over to her desk and began writing a letter to Hermione. She would make sure everything went perfect that night. Just because her love life was only going downhill doesn't mean she was going to let her best friend's go down either. Even if it was with Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**Done for this chapter!**

**I know it was different from my others and I hoped you liked it.**

**If you didn't I'm sorry :( and won't do any more like this.**

**Please review and I'll post the next chapter. **

**I already started it so it won't be as long. :)**

**Please and Thank you!! **

_I have no updates for you guys…sorry :(_

Hermione set the letter down from Ginny and smiled. She knew she could count on her to make sure something got done. Hermione went back to the mirror and began to try to curl her hair into tight tresses. She sighed this was a lot harder then the other girls made it look. Then again they didn't have the…volume she did.

Rhonda had already gone to her house and from what she said it was a great. She could see why Rhonda was very energetic and Draco was athletic and so she imagined them playing a game with her family from her young nephew and great grandmother. Grace was very hush hush about her date. But Hermione could already tell he fit right in. He was probably what they wanted for their little girl. He was wealthy and so was she and both could handle those upper-class moments with "sophistication".

Hermione had to follow those acts and it was insane to think she could surpass both! What was Ginny going to be able to say to her family? Doubt began to settle inside as she zipped up her jacket. She looked in the mirror and tried to smile. Grace wore a red short dress and diamonds, Rhonda wore jeans and her favorite basketball jersey and brought a ball with her, no doubt she taught Draco how to play. One thing about Draco was that he was up for anything that would get him that close to a girl from behind.

Draco was such a pervert, and snobby and why was Hermione worried about trying to impress him so much? She threw herself on the bed and clasped her hands over her eyes she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't admit it! She was still here to do one thing and one thing only to humiliate him. Yet here she was and she couldn't shake him from her system. The only time she used to think about him was as she planned her little scam (she doesn't even think about it anymore) now all she thought about was when she would see him again or what to wear or what to say. What was wrong with her? His stupid charms got to her. That's what happened. She let her guard down and fell for his charm and spell…

"Denise your limo is here!" Rhonda called from the living room. Hermione looked in the mirror and sighed. She wore dark jeans, brown shoes and an orange shirt with brown beads. It would due.

When she stepped ouut of the limo she took a look around her old neighborhood and smiled. This is where she grew up and this is where Draco would be coming soon. If someone were to tell her she would be inviting Draco Black Malfoy over to meet her parents she would think she suffered one too many Dungbombs. She paced nervously and waited for him to come.

"Miss me?" a soft entrancing voice called to her. Hermione smiled and turned around to see Draco walking towards her smirking with his hands in his pockets. Hermione walked up to him with the same slow pace he had and when they finally stood in front of one another he wrapped his strong arms around her tightly pulling her towards him. She felt something inside her melt and she was scared about that. He let himself breathe in the fruity smell of her hair and his eye lids slowly dropped. They finally broke their embrace and smiled. Hermione felt her cheeks go red and he shook the blonde bangs from his eyes. "So this is where you grew up?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Yes. Good old London." She said staring at the ground trying to talk over her pounding heart. Stop it she ordered herself.

"I grew up here myself." Draco said looking at the muggle neighborhood. "Not around her though." He added as he thought of the Malfoy Manor in its secluded area.

"All I want to tell you Draco is to go in with an open mind." She said as they walked up to the walk way. She had no idea what Ginny had worked out for her family.

Draco smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm a little anxious here Denise." He said.

"Yeah well so am I." she said


	12. Having A Word

_Yeah…so I made a mistake in the last chapter. I actually posted the beginning of this chapter. I noticed it after I out it up and wondered if anyone would notice. One person pointed it out. I considered taking it out and reposting but I thought, "You know what they wait so patiently with you leave it up there as a special treat." So ta-da you guys got a little bonus. Here we go!_

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and turned the key in the lock but before she could push the door open a bright cheerful smile greeted them. "There you are!" Hermione's eyes bulged out a little at Ginny, but she didn't look like Ginny. Where fiery red Weasly hair used to be there was light brown chestnut hair pulled into a clip. Her clue blue eyes were now brown and she seemed to be a tad bit darker to match Hermione's. "Come here! We missed you so much, Denise!" she shouted hugging Hermione tightly. "I'll explain it in the kitchen." She whispered harshly to get Hermione to play along.

"I missed you too." Hermione said trying to act like this was perfectly normal. "This is Draco." Hermione said stepping aside to introduce Draco who still standing in the doorway was smirking.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Denise's sister Leslie." Ginny said embracing Draco smiling. Hermione took a deep breath and walked further into the house. She almost screamed when she saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch talking.

They didn't look like them infact the only reason Hermione knew it was them was that she had spent so much time with them it she could just tell. She briskly walked in the room and plopped on the coffee table. Harry had light brown hair and his once bright emerald eyes were now creamy brown and his hair actually looked brushed. He didn't have any glasses and his scar was completely concealed. Ron looked more, unconventional…

His hair was a soft brown with the exception of the hot pink highlights and his eyes were brown, or eye was where as the other was still blue. "What happened to you guys?" she asked throwing her hands up to the heavens.

"To us? Were not the ones snogging Malfoy!" Ron said crossing his arms. "Please explain yourself, why would you settle for a ferret?" Ron asked as he eyed Draco who was now being greeted by Hermione's parents.

"Shush, Ron." Harry said nudging him. "Don't blow the whole charade in a matter of seconds." He said smiling as Draco, Ginny, and Hermione's parents entered the room. "Hey, I'm Thomas, Denise's brother." Harry said leaning forward to shake hands with Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said taking a seat on an empty spot on the couch. He turned to Ron and tried to stifle a snicker at the sight of his hair.

"Shove it Malfoy." Ron cursed under his breath running his hands through his curly pink and brown hair as if that would hide it. Hermione gave him a kick small enough not to make him groan but big enough to where he got the point she didn't like what he said. "I mean my name is Doug." He said rolling his eyes.

Draco nodded his head and scooted over as Hermione came to join him on the cushion. He subtly grabbed hold of her hand and she tried to ignore the goose bumps that spread up her arms. She turned to him and smiled but quickly turned to the ground. Hermione's mom smiled and looked over at Hermione and Draco.

"You two look so cute together." Her mother said putting a hand to her cheek smiling from ear to ear. Hermione blushed and looked up to see Draco smirking and rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"You don't like it." she told herself keeping her eyes transfixed on his and her hand laced together. If anyone were to tell her a couple months ago that she would be sitting here and thinking these thoughts about Draco Malfoy she would highly suggest they go get help from a professional.

"Denise….Denise are you listening?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Ginny who was standing in the doorway with urging eyes to come with her.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." Hermione said taking her hand out of Draco's and walked over to her.

"You see that, honey, she can't even pay attention without getting lost in thoughts of him." Her mother said in an admiring voice turning over to her husband. Hermione once again blushed and ran a finger through her curls as she followed Ginny into the kitchen. She loved her mom, but she had tendency to take it too far.

"Yeah…" she heard her father answer in a low drawling voice as he never took his eyes off of Draco, she knew he was going to want a private talk with him. Once they were inside the kitchen Hermione shut the door and turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, do you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked in a harsh whisper pointing to the other sided of the door.

"Don't worry Herms, I got this all under control." Ginny said smiling in triumph. "I'm your younger beautiful sister, Leslie and Harry is our older brother Thomas. Ron is Doug a close family friend." Ginny said lifting a finger as she said everyone making sure didn't miss anyone.

"What about my parents? They are bound to call me Hermione!" Hermione said beginning to twirl her curls in her finger till a knot formed.

"No they won't." Ginny said smirking. "I told them that you were on a Ministry mission and he was your associate and you both had to take on fake names. This is your only time to see them during the mission and if they so much as utter your real name you could possibly die." Ginny finished. Hermione stood in the kitchen with her jaw hanging open.

"You lied to my parents? They don't know that I might marry this man, they think I'll die!" Hermione said taking it all in. She knew Ginny would take care of it, but she didn't think it would go to the extreme.

"I didn't lie I stretched the truth and actually they are hoping you'll marry him, your mom anyways, your Dad went on last night about how me and you should just be happy with where we are in life and we don't need no scum bag to take care of us…" Ginny trailed off as the speech replayed in her mind. "He thinks I was engaged to Ron…."

Hermione brought a hand to her face and sunk in a chair. It was hard enough trying to keep up her own charade now it tripled. Part of her wished that Ginny had just left everything the same and forced her to tell the truth to Draco. "They are going to notice a camera crew in the house you know!" Hermione said the thought for the first time coming into play.

"Not if we put an invisibility charm on them." Ginny smiled. "It took forever to get it right but Harry finally managed. By the way your cat is sort of…not vivible…" Ginny said suddenly remembering it all. "Don't worry though you'll see her in about eight to ten weeks." Hermione sighed and twirled an orange on the counter.

"Come on, we have to get back out there, who knows what Ron is saying out there, he's the one most likely to blow it." Ginny said grabbing a plate of cheese and crackers. "By the way I love these crackers, Ritz I think the box said, they are wonderful! I bought five boxes! Ginny added taking a bite of one. Hermione smiled and walked to the swinging door and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing she thought."

* * *

The day surprisingly went well…actually it was fun. Her family and best friends were getting along with Draco Malfoy. No her family seemed to love him! Somebody pinch her!

Draco was saying all the things to win them over and a few things even made her stomach turn, she blamed the Ritz for that. "Are you interested in children?" her mother had asked. Hermione buried her face in her hands. Why must mothers always ask this silly question!

Draco laughed. "Actually I do see children in my future, possibly our future." He said rubbing Hermione's knee. She wanted to swat his hand away but something wouldn't let her.

They joked and exchanged stories up until it was time for them to all settle down and eat. Hermione's mother continued to converse with Draco but her father interrupted shortly after sitting down. "I would like to have a little word with you, Draco." He said getting up from the table. Hermione watched as Malfoy followed out crossed her fingers that everything would be fine.

Draco came out of the conversation just fine though, not at all shook up or worried. He only tried to hide a smirk. Denise's family was overprotective and it was too cute. Rhonda's and Grace's were as well but still this one took the cake for most colorful. There was the friend that gave him dirty looks through the whole evening and the brother who didn't say a word or make eye contact with him. The sister and mother were very welcoming though.

Draco had this in the bag, each girl had to be in love with him and each family didn't scare him in one bit.

"Draco we too would like to have a word with you." Thomas said standing up from his chair after the meal. Draco shrugged and followed him and Doug outside to the backyard.

Thomas and Doug sat on the stone steps and looked at Draco who was leaning against the post. Thomas stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What do you think of our sister?" he asked looking him in the eye.

"She's wonderful." Draco said not even thinking about it.

"No what do you _really_ think of her?" Doug said standing up next to Thomas. "We want details. What is it about her that made you bring her this far?"

"I don't know." Draco said. He hadn't taken anything like that too far into consideration. He chose the ones more likely to say yes to him. It was at that moment though that it hit him. Denise was never likely to say yes to his proposal if anything she'd turn him down in a minute. Why did he keep her there so long?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Thomas asked crossing his arms. "You just got her hopes up brought her here all the way and just going to crush her on a spur the moment decision?" Thomas asked with anger growing inside of him.

"Because if that girl in there is crying and heartbroken in the end of this because you 'didn't know' then you won't know what's coming at you, Malfoy!" Doug said yelling to match Thomas.

Malfoy smirked at their little threat but at the same time was a little worried he could feel something more then just anger leaving their bodies. "You want to know why she's still here?" Draco asked staring at the ground.

"That was our question." Doug said leaning against the other post.

"I don't know why she's still here! I honestly don't! She's never showed me any interest or affection like the other girls! She toys with me like a stupid yo-yo! Yet each bloody rose ceremony I save a rose for her! Why? I don't know. But each date once I get shrugged off I'm always wanting more." he said sighing. He never really admitted before or realized it even.

"So do you like her or the chase?" Thomas asked anger cooling a bit but still very noticeable. "Because it will end eventually and she'll be standing there broken hearted."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and groaned. What was this anyways? "I don't know! How much more simple can I make it!?" he asked. "There is something about her that makes me want more and more! I don't know if it's her undeniable beauty, or maybe it's her brains that challenge mines, I don't know! Or maybe it's her caring heart that I do see at the oddest of times. I don't know what it is but whatever it is I plan on figuring it out no matter how long it takes." Draco said looking up at them.

"How long are you planning on trying to figure this out?" Doug asked rasing an eyebrow. "How long will you wait for her?"

"If we weren't on a show with a deadline….forever." the words shocked even him. They weren't rehearsed in his head. They just slipped out. Would he, Draco Malfoy really wait forever for a muggle?

Thomas and Doug smiled in satisfaction. "That's all we needed to know." They said as they walked back inside. Draco slumped to the ground and slammed his palms over his grey eyes. "What is happening to me?"

When he got back inside it was time to say goodbye. Denise walked up to him and they both grabbed each others hand's automatically. They walked outside to see a limo waiting for Draco.

They walked down the walk in silence. Once there he turned to her and smiled. "I had a great time, Denise." He whispered hugging her tightly.

"Me too, actually." She said running her hand up and down his back side making his flinch just a tad.

"Your family showed me something today." Draco said his breath warm against her cold cheek.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco smirked and brought her face up to his so that their lips met. He kissed her with such passion that she felt like she was going to tip over when they broke. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She welcomed his touch. He slightly pulled away and smiled, not smirked, smiled!

"I know why I 'm keeping you here." he said tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Why?" she whispered her eyes still shut dreamily.

Draco smiled again. "You'll see." And just like that he was in the limo and driving away. She opened her eyes and watched him drive away. She fell to the ground and ran her fingers through her hair and tears streamed down her cheeks.

She didn't, she did, no, no, no, she wouldn't let herself admit it. She wouldn't.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Review! I apologize for the late update. **

**But I'm finally finshed with cramming for finals**

**And no more school. So I'll have more time for this fic. **

**Review and I'll update!**

**Hang in there:)**


	13. Rose Ceremony Part1

_So after doing a little bit of thinking back with my sister about the order of events leading up to the end I've come to the conclusion that I'm going my own way. Some of the events may be mixed up or left out but it's to fit my plot line and have everything end the way I planned since the beginning. So just to let you all know. Also I won't have access to the internet for a couple weeks seeing as my family will be taking a trip to Hawaii! But I'm going to try and have this finished by then. Those are my updates for you guys. Now on to the story! _**I know! The quickest update in how long for me!? Also look at my profile for updates as well. Please. :)**

* * *

Draco paced back and forth and reread Blaise's letter over and over again sighing deeper each time. That last line always got to him, "_Bottom line mate, you got it ad for this Denise. Looks like this bet turned into something more for you mate. You won this bet. Don't blow it!" _He just might have won the bet all right but there was nothing at all that showed Denise would say yes to him. She wasn't even one of the last two! What if he chose Rhonda and Grace to be the last two? He didn't even care about any of them! Why was he yelling at himself in third person! Draco slapped his hand across his forehead and slowly inched them over to massage his temples. Draco picked himself up and looked in the mirror. He tried to fix his blonde hair so it fell over his grey eyes just perfectly. He adjusted his tie and fixed his black jacket. 

"Damn…" he muttered. "I'm too sexy to be wasting my time trying to woo one of these silly muggles." He paused and stared at his reflection. That was the first time in weeks that he said something like that, it was also the first time in his life that he felt real guilt after thinking that. He walked over to the photographs and lifted up Denise's. He tried to imagine a future with a muggle. What would it be like? He came up blank and set it back down in the table. "This shouldn't be this bloody hard!" he shouted slamming his fists onto the table knocking over each picture frame and the glass on them shattering. He reached over to the drawer by his bed and pulled out his wand and began to mutter a spell that would fix them perfectly. He set them down and groaned as a knock came to the door.

"Ready, Draco?" Chris asked smiling with his hands placed behind his back perfectly. Draco looked up at him and fought the urge to knock this goof out senseless.

"Not really, Chuck, but it seems that things don't go our way no matter what." Draco said getting up and shoving the letter from Blaise in his drawer by the bed. He took a deep breath when he got to the bottom of the stair case and prepared himself for another ceremony. He walked out and saw the three girls spread equally apart standing there.

Grace stood there with such confidence her blonde curls were more like ringlets tonight and a bobby pin held them back and dropped them lazily over her pale white shoulders. She wore a white floor length dress and white heels. She smiled and winked when she saw Draco and shook her head to flip her curls flirtatiously.

Rhonda was on her right and wore a blue knee length dress and white heels. Her dark hair was in a loose ponytail and a wisp of hair was falling into her dark eyes that were covered in smoky eye shadow. She smiled at him then brought her hand together in front of her.

Denise stood at the end and was obviously completely nervous. She shook and fumbled with her fingernails not looking up right away when he walked in the room. She wore a yellow dress that was a little above her knees about to her thighs with small heels that matched her dress. She wore a white headband that held her thick curls back from her face. White beads made a small clanking sound from the bracelet around her wrist. She looked up and tried to smile but it quickly faded when she looked at the ground.

Hermione's heart was beating so loud she was getting a headache from its constant pounding. Why was she so nervous? She eyed the two roses on the pedestal and closed her eyes trying to ease her breathing pattern. She looked at Draco who was looking at her but then turned to look at the other two. She wanted to hear her name so desperately called out and she partially hated herself for the desire. "Stop it, Hermione! You don't care!" she scolded in her head.

"Don't look at her Draco!" he told himself as he tried to keep his gaze on Grace and Rhonda away from Denise. "She's a muggle! The only reason you want her is she's the best one from these poor choices." He told himself. "Blaise is wrong! You don't like her, and if so only more then these two." He repeated in his head over and over again. "Grace…" Draco called out loud. Grace smiled and walked up the steps to him. "Grace will you except this rose?" he asked picking it up and handing it to her.

"You know I will." She said taking it and bringing him into a kiss. Draco waited for it to end and when it did sighed of relief when she was standing back in her appointed spot smiling in triumph. He looked at Rhonda and Denise.

Rhonda's smile was gone and she was too staring at the ground. Denise was biting the corner of her lip eyes shut tightly. He weighed them out in his head. "Denise was a risk to his won of the bet. Rhonda was a safe guarantee if his win." He thought as he held the last rose. Denise was an unsafe choice and Rhonda was the bet in his pocket. Why was it so hard to say Rhonda's name!? "Because I don't want Rhonda…" he whispered loud enough for only him to hear. "It's not in my favor to win this bet but, screw it." he muttered. "Denise…"

The minute Rhonda's head fell Denise's popped up and looked around bewildered. "Did he really just say Denise?" Hermione thought to herself. She walked slowly and steadily trying to keep her balance. She felt guilty about Rhonda; after all she was here for the wrong reasons. Rhonda was trying to find love. But Hermione needed love too. She felt terrible and was about to cry.

"Denise?" Draco asked lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "Will you accept this rose?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the rose and up at him, she turned to Rhonda who was already crying and wiping the running mascara. "I…I….I don't know, Draco." She said tears falling down her face as well. "I can't…I'm sorry." She said pushing the rose back to his chest and running out the front door.

Draco looked at Hermione running outside to the waiting limo and then to Rhonda with a look of confusion on her face. Grace was yawning at the whole scene. "Is it over yet?" she asked bored.

Chris came out to them all, "Um, I don't think this ever happened before." He said scratching his head looking at Hermione stepping in the limo leaving. "So I guess the final rose goes to Rhonda by default." Chris said pointing to a smiling Rhonda. Rhonda walked up to him smiling, wiping at her tears.

"Okay," Draco said looking at the limo driving away and to Rhonda. "Rhonda, will you…" he paused and slapped his face with his palm. "Rhonda your beautiful and will make any man happy, but... it's not me." Rhonda had a few more tears slide down and smiled.

"I understand, Draco." She said smiling through tears. "I hope you can make it work with her. You two are obviously made for each other." Draco smiled and hugged Rhonda then kissed her at the top of her hairline.

"I'm out of here, see you muggles tomorrow!" Draco shouted running out the door to the empty street.

"Draco!" Chris called running after him. "You can't do that! You can't chase after them once they leave!" he yelled at the top of his lungs screaming.

"There's a first for every show, Chuck!" Draco yelled not turning back but running straight ahead. He would kill to have his wand about now. But he couldn't dwell on that. Blaise's words repeated in his head over and over. "_don't blow it_" He had to stop that limo! "I'm not blowing it!" he said to himself picking up the speed.

"Oh God help me! I'm chasing after a muggle!"

Chris stopped when he got to the gate and watched as Draco disappeared into the dark. Rhonda came up from behind him trying to still her breath.

"That's against the rules of this show!" Chris yelled through a raspy voice.

"This is the most romantic the show ever got." Rhonda said smiling dreamily. "I wish I were Denise about now."

Grace came up from behind Rhonda and looked from her to Chris. "What's a muggle?"

**This chapter took a whole new turn from what I planned. **

**But it's my favorite chapter now. :)**

**But it's not what I think it's what you think!**

**So review for the next half!**


	14. Rose Ceremony Part2

"_Bottom line mate, you got it bad for this Denise. Looks like this bet turned into something more for you mate. You won." _

* * *

_I'm back my faithful reviewers! Back from paradise and the beautiful islands of Maui! (Let me say it was amazing!) But you guys don't care about that. You want the next chapter. So here it is! So we'll pick up off from my favorite cliffhanger so far Draco chasing after Hermione who declined his rose! _

* * *

Draco's heels burned from slapping against the cement so hard and fast, but something inside him wouldn't let his feet slow. He heaved heavy dry breaths from his dry as a bone lung, but he couldn't slow to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from his blonde hair that fell into his pale washed out face, but his hand wouldn't lift to wipe a bead away out of fear that he would forget the trail the limo went on. He wanted to stop but he couldn't stop. He was chasing after a muggle! HE WAS CHASING AFTER A MUGGLE! HE BEING DRACO MALFOY! "What is the bloody world coming to? Next I'm going to be having tea with the Weasley family." He laughed at the thought. He was doing the impossible right now but that was just absurd.

He was now in a town with honking horns and blinding traffic lights. He forced himself to stop and catch his breath before he had a heart attack. He tried to find the limo and groaned when he didn't see it. He walked as fast as he could to the end of the street and looked once again hoping that he missed something from his last scan.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Chasing a muggle car without a broom or wand." He said under his breath. He realized that he was way in over his head and would have to turn back. "She's only a stupid muggle. I don't care…" he thought to himself. Then he paused and thought of something else.

If he came back without Denise then he would have lost something. He always got what he wanted and if he made a big dramatic fit over this and came back empty handed then what would that say about him. He was a quitter. And if there was one thing he wasn't it was a quitter.

He turned on his heel and began walking straight ahead. "Where did that damn car go?" he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a squeal. He shuddered and turned around once again very slowly.

"Draco!" It was none other then the little blob Paul. He was running up to him holding a hot dog in his hand. "Draco! Draco! What a coincidence! I was out on a date and she wanted pizza but I wanted a hot dog! Something told me to get the hot dog! So I got the hot dog and look where it led me! Can you believe it! This is great! It's fate that we are to be best friends!" By now Paul had Draco in a chokehold squeezing the last breath out of him.

"Can you please let go of me!" Draco said through gritted teeth tightening his knuckles together. He had enough to worry about roght now and he didn't need Paul hanging over him talking about "fate."

"I'm sorry Draco." Paul said smiling releasing him and wiping at some of the mustard off his shirt. Draco closed his eyes as tight as he could hoping that this was not happening to him. Not right now.

"So what are you doing out on a lovely evening like this?" Paul asked when he realized Draco was walking away from him with a scowl on his face.

"Looking for someone." Draco said coldly not looking back at him, but keeping his eyes transfixed at the cars zooming by them.

"Who? I can help! I'm excellent on finding lost things." Paul said running to catch up to him.

"Well it's not a thing. It's a person. A wonderfully beautiful person." Draco said smiling at the thought of Denise's smiling face. He tried to shake it from his mind but was a little relieved when he couldn't do it.

"Oh is it Denise? I like her. She smells nice." Paul said smiling as he finally caught up to Draco's fast pace.

Draco stopped and turned top the short stocky man. "You smell Denise?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry I know she's your girlfriend…" Paul began but Draco cut him off immediately.

"Whoa! Stop right there! Denise is not my girlfriend! I repeat she's not my girlfriend!" he said trying to remain calm but clearly failing.

"Oh I'm sorry, Draco." Paul said looking at the ground continuing his stride next to Draco. "It's just that I assumed…I mean you two are together a lot…and you have this spark."

"What spark? There is no spark! I would never have a spark with a…a… her!" he said interrupting once more.

"Then why are we chasing after her?" Paul asked looking at Draco in all seriousness. Draco looked at him and sighed. He had no answer for that.

"I don't know. We just are." Draco said after four minute of silence. Paul nodded his head and scanned the street. He didn't even say anything about not knowing which car they were looking for. "She just needs to be here, that's all." Draco said again after more time passed.

"There couldn't be a spark between us. She's not my kind…" Draco said in the silence. Paul still remained quiet. Maybe it was best to just let him ramble like an idiot for a little bit. "What would my mother say to that? Were so traditional and…pure…I would be the one to contaminate it!" he said as if it all just hit him right now. "I can't believe the mess I got myself into! What am I going to do!?" Draco yelled franticly.

Paul looked around and smiled when he noticed that Draco was asking him what he should do. "I think that if you two are in love, and no matter what you say Draco, I think you two are that nothing will be contaminated." Draco turned to look at Paul and was a little shocked. Did annoying little Paul just give him some useful advice. The kind he usually could get from Blaise.

"You don't understand though, we're not the same! WE'RE NOT THE SAME!" Draco said getting anxious.

Paul paused and was a little taken back then his goofy smile came up again. "You breathe, laugh, sleep, eat and love each other. I'm sorry Draco but I don't understand what's so DIFFERENT about that." Draco took a step back and sighed. This was not working out. He wasn't going to tell Paul his whole problem. "Forget it, Paul." Draco muttered rubbing his temples.

They walked for about twenty minutes in utter silence. Draco looked up at their surroundings; he couldn't believe that he wasn't paying attention to the cars going by. But his breath caught in his throat when he saw where they were. They were in front of the airport and in front of the airport a few feet away was the limo that took Denise away.

"This is it Paul!" This is it!" Draco said running up to the limo with Paul right behind him. He ran up to the limo and started banging on the driver's window. "Roll the damn window down!" He shouted still banging on the window. The window rolled down revealing a half scared and half angry man.

"Hey buddy what's the big idea?" he asked eyeing Draco.

Draco shrugged off the attitude and tried to keep from shouting. "Where's Denise?" he asked looking in the backseat.

"Who?" the driver asked squinting an eye trying to remember.

"Denise! The girl who was in the limo!" Draco asked now yelling.

"Oh her? Oh yeah she's a sweetheart. What the hell did you do to the poor thing!?' the driver asked now yelling.

"I offered her a rose if that's okay with you! Now where did she go!?" he asked jumping up and down.

"I think she said something about going back to London."

"Thanks!" Draco said raking off into the airport running faster then ever before now. Paul huffing to keep up with him. He shot through the airport ignoring all the angry calls.

"Sir you need a passport! Sir no running through the airport! Sir ticket! You need a ticket!"

He slowed when he got to the gate that many announcements said were going to London. He smiled out of relief when he saw Denise in line getting ready to hand over her boarding pass. He wasn't too late. "DENISE!" he called but she didn't turn around.

He ran in front of people having to knock a couple of them out of his way. She was walking on to the plane now.

"DENISE!" he called again but no answer. "DENISE!" he tried chasing after he but a security guard grabbed a hold of him.

"Your not going anywhere pretty boy without a boarding pass." The guard said in his ear.

"Let go of me you oaf!" he yelled kicking him in the balls and running on to the plane.

"Hello!" said the cheery flight attendants as Draco walked on to the plane. Draco ignored them and went looking for the seat that Denise was sitting in.

"Excuse me sir." Draco said standing on one of the seats careful not to hit his head on ceiling of the plane. "Denise! Denise, I know you're on this plane!" he shouted making everyone on the plane fall into silence. "It's me Draco and you can't leave to London!" He looked around the plane at everyone staring at him. He knew his cheeks were red but he didn't care right now.

"Draco?" he turned around and saw Denise sitting behind him.

"Denise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want you to go!" Draco said waving his arms around displaying his actions to her.

"WHY NOT, DRACO?!" Hermione yelled back. "Why am I so important for you to chase after when you have to beautiful rich women waiting for you?" Hermione asked now standing up.

"BECAUSE DENISE! CAN YOU JUST COME WITH ME BACK TO THE MANSION!?" Draco asked grabbing her hand.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY DRACO!" Hermione yelled back.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but can you keep your voices down and sir if you don't have a ticket you need to get off the plane now." A flight attendant said obviously nervous about what was happening and how they would react to her.

"I'll get off if she comes with me." Draco said looking Denise in the eyes.

"I'll go with him if he tells me why he wants me to come with him." Hermione said staring back in his eyes.

Draco looked around and sighed. He looked at Denise and then to the floor. "Ecuz I want uoo uoo meet eye omm." He muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked tears glistening in her eyes.

Draco looked up at her and smiled. "Because I want you to meet my mom." Hermione smiled. There was nothing but sincerity in his face. Draco really wanted a "muggle" to meet Mrs. Malfoy.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"I've never been more serious." Draco said smiling. Hermione smiled and looked at the ground and then back up to Draco.

"Now please don't run away this time, because I'm not chasing you again." Draco began reaching in his pocket pulling out a wilted trashed rose with ripped and missing petals. "Denise will you accept this rose?" he asked smiling.

"Sir you need to get off this plane now!" A security guard said from behind them.

"Yeah, hold on just one second." Draco said not tearing his eyes away from Denise. "Are you coming with me?"

Hermione smiled and wiped at a few tears. She took the rose and Draco's hand. "Let's go."

Draco smiled and the two escorted by the guard left the plane. As the two of them sat down in the security office listening to him ramble about all the violations that occurred that night Hermione looked down. Draco was stroking her hand that held the messed up rose.

Although it was tattered and not perfect like Grace's was…

It was her favorite rose of all time.

* * *

**So!! So!!**

**What do you think!**

**Please say you loved it!**

**I did! But your thoughts count!**

**Review and I'll update!!**

_**Aloha (for now) and Mahalo!**_


	15. Hello Mrs Malfoy

_So many of you guys are getting anxious now! Haha. I love it just a little bit! Because I know you'll read until you're satisfied. From what it seems not many of you will be until Hermione tells Draco the truth about her whole charade. And I don't blame you! I'm very anxious to get to it myself! I just hope you understand why I'm waiting so long to put it off. When it does come you'll know! And it's sooner then you think. So be patient because it's just around the corner! This is also a longer chapter and a part of it seems rushed and I apologize. But it's here. Remember check my profile thing for updates on my stories and when I'll be updating:) _

* * *

"I don't understand Draco! I don't understand! It makes no sense!" Narcissa shouted as she walked into the living room. Draco sighed how many times did he have to explain this to her. The living room was large and grand just as it always had been. The absence of his father noted. The two big deep green plush couches were perfectly in place and the curtains were pulled back just at the right angle to let in the right amount of sunshine. Pictures of past Malfoy's covered the walls each with a familiar smirk on their face. Draco sat in a white lush chair and rubbed his temples closing his eyes.

"Mother, I told you already." Draco said with a dry voice trying to relax himself. "It's only two girls. It won't be that bad."

"Two muggle girls! TWO MUGGLE GIRLS, DRACO!" Narcissa shouted straining her voice. "What are the neighbors going to say?!" She said leaning into the couch now rubbing her temples. A large black fat cat jumped in her lap and she roughly began stroking it.

"I'm sure they won't say anything. The nearest neighbors are twelve miles up the road." Draco said looking at the pain in his mother's new cat's eyes. "Besides you know we can't act like that towards muggles, halfbloods or even those from non-magical parents, it's just not right." Draco said sighing.

Narcissa leaned forward accidentally dropping the cat making it squeal. "Who are you and what have you done with my Draciepoo?"

"Mother! When are you going to just accept my new beliefs and way of life? I believe in equality and giving everyone no matter their background a chance." He said rather firmly crossing his arms across his chest.

Narcissa eyed him. "Didn't Blaise have to bet you to go on that stupid show?"

"That's not the point! You're completely overlooking the point! The point is the point and it's very obvious that the point's the point!" Draco rambled.

"I don't see the point in all this so I'm going to go have some tea now." She said tossing her arms up in the air. "Besides your rambling about nothing. I don't like what those muggles are teaching you."

"Look mother I just want you to give them a chance. They're really great and I know you'll like them… or at least one." Draco said hugging his mother from behind.

"Draco, I'm a pretty tolerant woman, especially when it comes to your happiness, but I don't like the idea of being the one to let a muggle in Malfoy Manor for the first time…ever!" Narcissa shouted pulling away from her son.

"Mother! Please this means a lot to me! You have to meet them! I promise that this will be the only time I ever ask you for a favor like this." Draco's eyes were pleading and he hoped it was convincing enough.

Narcissa looked at her son and then to the portrait of her late husband and sighed. "Your father would not accept anything like this." She whispered.

"I know that." Draco said looking at his father's picture with both admiration and hate in his eyes. Hate; for what he did to his childhood. He always got what he wanted but he never did anything _with_ him. He was forced to leave Hogwarts before his final year. He had no choice in which part to take in the war. Admiration; no matter what he did to him he was his father and he knew that there was love between them. "But he's not here anymore." He finally muttered.

"I know. It's hard to let go of the past though." Narcissa said as a silent tear streamed down her long pale face. Draco walked over to give her a hug he forgot how bony her waist was. "But the future can be even brighter." He said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, for tomorrow's dinner arrangements how many are we setting at the table? Two?" a house elf asked upon entering the room.

Narcissa smiled and kissed the top of Draco's blonde head. "Set it for three; me, Draco, and his date." Draco smiled and hugged her tighter before releasing her.

"Thanks Mom, you're not going to regret this. Your going to love Grace." He said before following the house elf inside the kitchen.

Narcissa smiled and looked back up at picture and smirked that smirk. "He so better give me grandkids with her."

* * *

Grace paced back and forth in her hotel room. She stole a glance out the window at England's beautiful setting. She couldn't believe she was going to meet her future-in-laws. She thought of Denise and shrugged it off. Sure she made it far but she was no competition for her. She smiled like Draco would pick chicken nuggets when he could have a five course meal.

She and Draco were well fitted for each other. Both grew up wealthy and have very sophisticated and refined personalities. Both were classy and had traditional taste. Plus they're babies would be pageant queens! She sat on the bed and smiled at the thought of their glamorous future together. He would sit on a red couch in front of the fireplace with her cuddled next to him in a light blue blanket. A little boy and girl in foot pajamas with blonde curly and large blue eyes were lying on a white sheepskin rug looking into the flames. Grace clapped her hands and beamed! It was all too perfect!

She got ready and settled in to the limo. The scenes blurred past her. She gasped when she saw the Malfoy Manor. It was large and had an air of elegance and importance around it. She smirked. It was almost like it was built for her! It looked like it was made for a queen! Queen Grace to be exact…

The gates opened and once they pulled up to the front door Draco was waiting to open the door for her. "Hello Draco." Grace said smiling as he helped her out the limo.

"You look lovely." He said scanning over her outfit; a black knee length cocktail dress and black heels. She wore a diamond necklace and earrings, her blonde curls were pulled up in a diamond clip and small wisps fell into her deep blue eyes. "Ready to meet my mother?" he asked.

"Of course, I have a way with mothers. I don't know what it is they seem to love my charm!" she said smiling as they walked arm and arm up the steps.

"Is that so?" Draco asked. Grace nodded slowly careful not to mess up her styled hair. "Well it's time to kick that charm into overdrive." He said not answering Grace's confused look.

The hours went by so quickly and Draco was amazed at the connection that his mother and Grace were making. They talked about art and styles and wines. Draco started to get bored with all their talk and spaced out for awhile. It had to have been longer then that because the next thing he knew his mother was nudging him. "Draco! Dear, Gracie said it was time for her to go and you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Sorry. I must have spaced out for a minute or so." Draco said rubbing his eyes and getting up. Grace was standing in the entry way of the living room and waited for Draco to grab her hand so they could walk out.

"Now don't become a stranger, Gracie! I would love to spend more time together!" Narcissa called from the velvet chair she was sitting in.

"Oh don't worry Narcissa! All your son has to do is go with his heart and make the right decision and we'll get to spend so much more time together!" Grace called back with an airy giggle.

Once they were outside in front of the limo Draco smiled and pulled Grace into a passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away and smirked. "You won her over. I must admit I'm shocked, not many can do that. It took her awhile to warm up to me actually." Grace laughed at his joke.

"I love your mom. But I love you more. I'll do anything to be with you Draco." Grace whispered. They held each other in front of the manor a little longer and shared one last kiss before she left.

Draco walked back into living room where his mother held an ice pack on her forehead. She lifted both the pack and herself up when she saw him sit next to her. "Draco, honey, if Grace is where your heart is then please, I beg you….go the other way!" she said before collapsing back on the couch.

"Wait, I thought you liked Gracie." He said pulling the ice pack down to see her face.

"Oh dear God! My ears were bleeding! All she does is nag and brag and whine! Oh I wanted to Avada Kedavra myself!" she answered throwing herself back on the couch.

"Well maybe you'll like Denise a little more." he said still baffled over the fact that she couldn't stand Grace.

"If she is anything like that girl I don't want to meet her!" Narcissa shouted.

"Don't worry her and Grace are exact opposites."

* * *

Hermione raked her hands through her dark brown curls and sighed. She moved around in the limo trying to get comfortable. Her breathing was heavy and she kept tapping her finger nails on the window. She had got the French manicure that morning but she was so nervous about meeting Narcissa Malfoy that she chewed her nails all morning and looked utterly horrible. "This is insane." She muttered to herself.

She was meeting and trying to impress Narcissa Malfoy! She was bound to see through Hermione's charade and would hate her for lying and plotting but most of all for being a mudblood. "I can't do this." She kept saying over and over again in her mind. She looked out the window and saw that they were pulling in front of the Mansion and Draco sat on the steps raking his hands through his blonde luscious hair the way Hermione did in the limo. He stood when he heard the limo and tried to put a smile on his face. He was obviously nervous about her meeting his mother too.

He helped Hermione out and embraced her immediately, breathing in her flowery scent. She wore a green knee high dress with a small V-neck and silver heels. Her curls were pulled with a silver headband. The only jewelry she wore was a single thin silver chain that had a tiny diamond at the end. "I love your dress." Draco whispered in her hair sending a tingle down her spine.

"Thanks." She tried to say back but it got caught in her throat. She knew wearing his favorite colors would pay off a little bit. Draco pulled away and smiled.

"Well are you ready?" he asked grabbing both her hands in his.

"Not really…" Hermione stammered looking at the luxurious manor. "But when will I ever be right?" she said trying to laugh.

"Don't worry she'll love you." Draco said trying to convince himself as well.

As soon as they walked in Hermione was at a loss for words. It was all too magnificent! The walls were high and the art hanging in the halls were something she would only see in her wildest of dreams. The floors were so shiny she could eat off them. The grand staircase looked as if it were possibly made of silver. She looked at Draco to see if he caught her questioning but he was too busy smiling at his mother in the living room.

"Denise, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." Draco introduced once they were in the living room in from of Narcissa. "Mother, this is Denise." He said smiling as he looked at Hermione with warmth.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart." Narcissa said shaking Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Hermione said beaming. "Your home is absolutely stunning!" she said looking at all the pictures. She laughed to herself when she noticed how hard it was for the portraits to sit still. Did Grace really not notice a large picture of Mr. Malfoy blinking?

At dinner Narcissa never took her eyes off Hermione and she became very nervous. What if she hated her? What if she knew who she really was? What if she told Draco, who was very busy telling his mother about how their first encounter with one another. So many thoughts were going through her mind she couldn't eat the wonderful spread laid out in front of her. What if she loved Grace and had her mind set against her already? What if…

"Draco dear, I'm getting a little chilly. Would you mind fetching my robe upstairs?" Narcissa interrupted his talk and Hermione's thoughts.

"Sure. What room is it in?" Draco asked getting up.

"I don't know. Look in them all if you have too." She said still eyeing Hermione. "And do take your time." She said as she started to twirl her pendent in her long pale bony fingers.

Draco nodded and was about to walk away when he felt a tugging on his shirt. He turned and smirked when he saw Denise pulling him down to her level. "Draco, don't leave me. Please don't leave me with her."

"Why not? She loves you." Draco said grabbing her hand and slowly releasing it from his shirt.

"Loves me? She's been staring daggers at me ever since I walked inside." She said trying to control the height of her volume so Narcissa couldn't hear.

"Don't be crazy…." Draco began. He looked at his mother and his smile vanished. "Don't worry I'll be right back. Just create small talk." He said rushing out the room.

"No, Draco…" Hermione whispered in hushed tones. When he left she turned back to Narcissa and smiled. Her expression hasn't changed one bit.

"So, Denise tell me about yourself." Narcissa said smirking the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Well I was born in England…" Hermione began.

"No, no, no, dear you already said that. I want to know about what school you went to…your friends…your job…why you're here on the show." Narcissa said with a gleam in her eye that seemed to hold a secret of its own.

"Oh… well… I work in an … office…as a secretary…" Hermione made up off the top of her head. Her cover would be blown if she told Narcissa the truth about her being an auror.

"Really, interesting." Narcissa said twirling the pasta on her plate her eyes still gleaming. "What school did you attend? I mean it had to be a good school." She said.

"Uh...I went to boarding school." Hermione answered rather quickly smiling.

"What school is that? You know I sent my Draco to boarding school as well. Maybe you two were classmates and didn't even know it."

Hermione looked down at her not touched pasta and tried to think of a school. A believable school. "Denise, dear, you know it's polite to look at someone when they are asking a question." Narcissa said rather gently. Hermione looked up and tucked a curl into her silver headband.

"It was called…uh…umm…Loshair Boarding school." She said as the word popped into her head. "It was an excellent school and I had a great time there." She said trying to keep a quiver out of her voice.

"Don't stutter either, it's not polite." Narcissa said. Hermione gulped, this was a disaster! She was more then afraid of Narcissa she seemed so menacing and angry. There was no way in Merlin that she would get her seal of approval.

"Here you go, Mother." Draco said emerging back into the room holding an emerald cloak.

"Thank you sweetie." She said wrapping it around her small frame.

"So did you girls find something to talk about?" Draco asked looking at Hermione with compassion. His question seemed to be more "Are you still alive?" She tried to smile and looked back down at her dinner.

"Oh we sure did." Narcissa said taking a sip of wine. "We sure did."

When time came to go Hermione practically ran for the door. "Good bye Denise! Come back soon!" Narcissa called from the living room.

"Good bye Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for having me as a guest and I hope we do meet again." Hermione said half way out the manor with Draco close behind her.

The second they were outside in the cold wind Hermione broke down. "She hates me! I just know it! I tried Draco I really did! But she was so determined to break me!" Hermione said through silent tears.

"Don't worry about it Denise." Draco said wrapping his arms around her light creamy arms trying to keep her warm from the winds. "She's just hard to break the barrier with." He said. He smiled and made her look in his eyes. He tried not to loose himself in her soft chocolate eyes but it proved to be difficult. "Sometimes the best people need more time to warm up to you before you actually can get to the gold, it sure worked for me." Hermione smiled and knew exactly what he was talking about.

Draco kissed her softly and Hermione welcomed it and responded gently. His hands played with her curls and she moved her cold fingers up and down his shirt. He nibbled at her lip and she started to giggle and broke the kiss.

"Sorry." She said a little embarrassed.

Draco smiled and held her hands tightly. "It's okay, you just owe me." He said. He watched her walk to the limo.

Hermione smiled and was a little woozy from the kiss. "Don't trip." She told herself. After she said those words she concluded it was a curse to say something like that, because next thing she knew her silver heel was stuck in a crack. She closed her eyes hoping it wasn't stuck but when she really couldn't move she heard Draco's laughter behind her.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. Hermione shook her head no.

"No, I'm fine. Go, go, go. I'll just take my shoe off." She said. When she didn't hear his footsteps she sighed. "Go! I'm fine."

"If you say so." He said. He walked inside and looked out the window and watched her step out her heel and tug on it to get it out. He laughed when she did get it out and hobble into the limo. He took a deep breath and went in the living room to face his mother's criticism.

"Hello, Draco." She said pouring some tea into two cups.

"Well go on. Rip her to shreds. You hate her I know it." he said smirking and tossing himself into a chair.

"Actually, I love her." Narcissa said taking a sip of the tea. "Sure she lied a little bit, okay a lot but still she is a wonderful girl." She said. Draco was dumfounded. His mother loved a muggle? She really liked her?

"I know what you're thinking, and yes I do like her. I think she would be a wonderful addition to the Malfoy family." Narcissa said smiling as if she was already picturing all the holidays they would share in the Malfoy Manor.

"Are you serious? You like her?" Draco asked smiling.

"Yes I do." She nodded. "I'm just sorry you're going to lose your little bet with Blaise." She said setting the cup down.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "They both will want to marry me." Draco smiled thinking of Denise in a white dress with a bouquet of roses. He shook his head and scolded himself a little for being so forward in his mind.

"Well the bet clearly states you can't fall in love and commit to a muggle." She reencountered what he said the other night.

"Yeah so?" Draco said not catching her point.

"Well, Denise isn't a muggle. She's a witch."

* * *

**BABAM!!!**

**Oh dear what is going to happen?**

**I guess you'll have to review to find out.**

**So what are you waiting for?**

**Please and Thank you!!!**


	16. Truth be Told Part1

_I once again apologize for the late update. I went to see my cousin before she ventured off to college. And I didn't bring my laptop so that my sister could use it. Anyways thank you for the reviews and those who have added me to their favorites/alerts. It means a lot. The story is seriously heating up now as we all know. So I won't bore you all too much. So here we go darling readers:)_

* * *

"Well, Denise isn't a muggle. She's a witch."

Draco was supposed to have had a great time on the boat with Grace. He was supposed to be enjoying the sight of her curves in a small little red bikini. He was supposed to be wooing her with his trademark Malfoy charm right now! But all he could think of was his mother's voice over and over in his head! Telling him that this woman, this muggle was a witch! How the bloody hells are you supposed to take that?

"Draco, sweetie your chocolate is melting…" Grace's soft voice came breaking him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"I said your chocolate is melting." She repeated pointing her long manicured finger at his hand. He sighed melted chocolate dripped all over his arm and his graham cracker was no where in sight. He tried to shake the chocolate from his fingers but all it did was whip him back in the face. Grace laughed well biting into her s'more trying to open her mouth too wide.

"Here let me help." She said leaning forward to wipe it off his face. From the look on her face he could tell she was only smearing it more.

"Its okay, Grace…" he said leaning back and trying to smile. He looked around them at the surroundings. The beach had already begun to clear out except for a couple teenagers that were trying to soak up what was last of the sun and couple kissing the heck out of each other. He smiled when he noticed the waves had died down. "I got an idea." He took off his shirt revealing his nice abs and smirked at her. She looked at him and tried to smile back but before she could she was thrown over his shoulders and hitting the cold water that she had just dried off from.

"It's freezing!" Grace yelled between laughs. Draco smiled as she splashed him. Draco laughed at her small attempt. The two played around in the water until Grace's curls were completely straight and their fingers were more wrinkled then a prune. They emerged from the waters and Draco reached for a towel and wrapped them both inside it as they watched the sunset. Grace rested her hand on his chest and head on his shoulder. He kept his eyes transfixed on her and smiled.

He told himself it was because she was beautiful and he wanted to stay in the moment forever. But deep down he knew that as long as he looked at Grace and imagined a future with her as the next Mrs. Malfoy then he was thinking about Denise in a cloak waving a wand in the air. He tried to deny it to himself because he knew he would have to, to Blaise, but the image made him want to be with her even more then before.

* * *

Draco groaned as he read the letter from Chuck. His and Denise's overnight date was going to be taking place in Lake Tahoe. Normally he wouldn't have cared as much, but after learning how to work a muggle computer he was ready to scream and hex Chuck for sending him to Lake Tahoe in the snow! Draco and cold weather didn't mix! He groaned as he tossed sweaters and jackets into his suitcase.

He and Grace made a whole new level of connection that night. They shared a talk about what her hopes and dreams were and what she planned to do with her life. When they had first met she seemed like the type that would want to be supported and given a handful of money so she could shop while her husband was off at work. Draco was shocked to hear that she actually always wanted to be a first grade teacher and have about three kids. Have a mini van and be a soccer mom. (Whatever that was). It was hard though to actually share back. He was not about to tell her about his life and have her thinking he was out of his mind. Of course he could show her a few simple spells but there was a chance that they would break up and he was not going to risk that. Especially on television!

They were about to share a night together as well, but just as he started to work his charm to the fullest extent Denise popped in his head along with his mother's words. He couldn't do it and told Grace that it was because, "He respected her too much." She thought it was sweet and agreed to just resting and cuddling. Much to his detest.

Now though he would be spending time with Denise and later once the camera's were off them to give them some privacy, that is if she took the special suite thing Chuck was talking about, he would have to have a serious talk with her. Was she really a witch?

He hoped it was true then that way he wouldn't actually have fallen for a muggle but a witch. Then he thought of the bet with Blaise came back into his head. He couldn't lose! Not this bet! The outcome wasn't just what he would have to do. The outcome would also show Blaise that he was right and he was in fact still the same old Draco.

* * *

Hermione raked through her hair and tried to steady her breath. She rethought everything from the meeting Narcissa. The tiny gleam in her eye every time they caught each other's glance and the way she ran her long pal bony fingers up and down her neck with the simple Malfoy smirk. "She knows." Hermione muttered trying to hold her stomach she felt like if this limo went over one more pot hole she was going to throw up!

"I don't understand!" she whispered. "I didn't say anything that would have given me away! Did I?" she lied back into the seat and felt like tiny daggers were being shot through her stomach. "Why did I come on this show?" she asked herself as if she'd wake up any moment and this would all be a bad dream.

The limo came to a stop and Hermione only wanted to curl up into a ball and pray the driver would just keep going.

"We're here Miss." The driver said from up front. Hermione closed her eyes as tight as they would go. "Wake up." She told herself. She looked out the window and saw Draco standing in front of a ski lodge his arms crossed across his chest to try and keep himself warm.

"Here goes nothing." She said sliding on the other side of the seats. She turned towards the limo driver and breathed. "Wish me luck." She said as she began to open the door.

"Just be yourself, baby girl." The driver said giving a reassuring smile. Hermione smiled back and nodded.

"If only I could." Hermione muttered under her breath. The moment she stepped out the limo she forced a smile on her face and prepared herself for what she knew would be the most difficult date yet. Not just because it was an overnight date and Draco had tendency to take advantage of that, not just because she didn't know how to ski, but because she knew tonight when she accepted the suite invitation and the moment those cameras were gone she would have to tell him the truth. The whole truth…

* * *

Draco could feel the snow melting into his pants, but he didn't care. He felt his feet and finger go numb form underneath his gloves and boots, still he didn't care. Snow was stuck in his soft blond wispy hair but he didn't dare move. He could only imagine how pale his face was and red his pointed nose was by now. But once again he shrugged it off in his head because he wasn't going to move in the slightest way what so ever. He wasn't going to risk this at all.

Here he was Draco Malfoy sitting in the snow watching the sunset with Denise curled up next to him. They went skiing and he would deny it if it wasn't on tape that he was terrible. He must of lost balance countless times. Denise must have choked from laughter thousands of times. They acted pretty childish after that with a snowball fight and moments after Denise collapsed in the snow and showed him how to make a snow angel.

"I used to do this all the time as a little girl." She said looking up at the blue sky. Draco smiled and turned to look at her. He tried to imagine what she must have looked like as a little girl. For some reason the image looked more familiar then he expected. She reminded him of someone at that very moment. Someone he couldn't recall though.

Now here they were, sitting together on broken bits of ice watching the sunset into frosted trees. It was silence, complete and utter silence but not the awkward kind, the kind where you sat peacefully allowing time to slowly tick away. Draco slowly and carefully turned to look down at Denise.

She was curled up with her curly and now frizzy hair resting against his chest. She seemed to be rather interested in her gloves because she didn't look up at him like she normally would when they were in this position and she didn't watch the sun shrink away into the cold. No, her eyes remained fixated on her fingers as if she wanted to say something but couldn't.

Hermione knew his eyes were on her but she chose to ignore it. Because looking in his eyes would be too much for her to handle. She knew the moment they captured each other's gaze she would end up blurting out the truth. All of it, and she couldn't do that, not while the cameras were still on them at least.

After about five more minutes the two went their separate ways back up to their hotel rooms in the lodge. Draco changed into his suit and went down to their private table for dinner. The room was lit by only the fire from the fire place and candles circling the room. Draco smirked this was something he could work with. He felt the Malfoy charm turn up a few notches and by the end of this dinner not only would Denise be accepting the suite card but running up the flight of stairs too eager to get there. Honestly though he had no objections to the small vision playing in his mind. As a matter of fact if there was a God up there it would happen and soon.

The sound of the door opening made him jump and turn to see Denise walk into the room. There she was looking more beautiful then ever he ever seen her before. Her make up was done perfectly to give her some sort of a glow and her curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail and her dress was, he needed a moment to catch his breath, a deep emerald green and a silver diamond necklace with black heels. She had a thing for green he thought and he liked it.

She walked up to him and they shared a quick kiss and sat down to a meal. They meal was rather quiet seeing as they had more to say after the cameras left them. Confessions, that is. The meal was very filling neither could finish it and they just smiled at each other most of the time hiding a laugh as they chewed. Finally Draco reached in his pocket and scooted his chair next to hers.

"Well Denise," he began. "I'm sure you know what this is, being as smart as you are…" Hermione chuckled at the comment and tucked a curl behind her ear. Draco smiled and handed her the envelope. "So take your time and make a decision." He said smiling leaning closer and kissing her softly on the cheek.

He was right. She did know what it was. She knew what she wanted to say but she still had to think it over for a little bit. "Would you please excuse me for a minute?" she asked. She walked out to the balcony in the freezing cold and tried to think. If she said yes then she knew what he'd want. He would want sex. A blind deaf monkey would have known that right off the back. She wasn't sure if she did want that though. She wasn't ready. Yes she'd admit that she was pretty much falling in love but still she couldn't take that step yet.

But if she said no, then she wouldn't be with him. And she realized that when she wasn't with him she was upset and lonely. Plus she wouldn't be able to tell him the truth. The feeling was gone from her whole entire body and she was willing to bet all her gold in Gringotts that her lips were blue. She walked back in to see Draco leaning against the fireplace smiling up at her. "So?"

She smiled and walked up to him. Lifted her cold hands and placed them on his warm face. She pulled him into a deep passion kiss that made him almost loose his balance. She smiled when she pulled away leaving him somewhat dazed. "Let's go." She said smiling.

They made it up to the room with the camera crew right behind him as Hermione rehearsed what she was going to say when they went in. She knew they were going to be there for a minute or so before they left them alone. She figured she would tell him part of the truth now and the rest when the cameras were gone.

Draco and Hermione sat down on the couch and marveled at the beautiful rustic room. Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away slowly letting their gaze linger for a moment. "Draco how do you feel about me?" she asked her eyes still closed and voice low as a whisper.

"What?" he asked pulling back completely now. Hermione's eyes flashed open in a heartbeat.

"I asked how you felt about me." She said a little unsure about bringing it up. Draco wiped his hair out of his face and sighed. Hermione sighed too. "Is it that hard?" she asked wide eyed.

"No, it's just, I don't know how I feel about you." He said looking at the floor.

Hermione snapped back. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asked startled.

"I mean I don't know." he repeated. "I don't think I have those feelings." He said slowly.

"So what, I'm just here for the ride?" she asked anger rising in her voice. She stood up for a second forgetting the cameras were still rolling.

"I don't know, Denise. Do we have to talk about this right now?" Draco asked standing up grabbing a hold of her fists. Hermione shook him off her.

"Yes! Yes we do, Draco! Because in a couple days you're going to have to make a big decision and there is no way you can make it if you 'don't know.'" Hermione yelled.

"So!?" Draco yelled following her into the bedroom as she stomped in rage. "It's me making the decision! What's it matter to you if I don't know how I feel?!" Draco shouted pushing a camera man out of the way.

Hermione turned around tears streaming down her light cheeks. "Because I fell in love with you somewhere down the line! And I'm not, I repeat not! About to lay my heart on the line and end up crushed because you 'don't know!'" she shouted in such a rush of words.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at her for what felt like hours. Finally he opened his mouth to say, "What did you say?" he asked slowly as if he were about to throw up any moment now.

"Nothing." She said quickly and turning back into the bedroom and throwing herself on the bed to try to hide the tears from falling.

Draco walked up to the bed and sat next to her. "Denise…" he whispered to her. She ignored him until she was positive she was done with the waterworks. She pulled herself up to look at him and was immediately met with a passionate kiss. More passionate then all the other ones they shared put together. His long fingers ran though her curls that were still bound by the thin rubber band. She ran her fingers up his shoulders around his neck the ends of his soft hair tickling her arms.

They heard the door shut and they knew they were alone now. They got what they needed and left them alone for the remainder of the night. Draco broke the kiss when they finally needed to breathe again. "I love you." He said quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked forcing herself to listen to what he had to say.

"You asked how I felt about you and I love you." He said smiling and pulling the rubber band out of her hair. He smiled as her curls fell gracefully onto her shoulders. "I didn't expect to have feelings like this for someone, but I was wrong." He said kissing her again. "And that doesn't happen to often." He said cracking a small joke.

Hermione laughed and leaned in for another kiss. She knew that this was his way of being fully romantic and professing his love. He was never into sharing his feelings when he was younger and she imagined it was the same now. So to her this was almost a marriage proposal. A proposal? The thought fell on top of her like a falling bridge! This was like one! He loved her! And to top it all off she loved him! She smiled and he laughed breaking the kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked scooting closer his arms snaking around her waist his face so close to hers their breath mingled for a moment.

"Actually, there is something I have to tell you." She said pulling away from him and moving back to the floor.

"Okay." Draco said looking at her leaning back on the bed. "What's on your mind, Denise?" he asked smirking.

"First of all I think that now is the time you start calling me by my _real_ name." she began turning around to face the wall twiddling her fingers.

Draco laughed. "And what would that be?" he asked obviously thinking it was all a joke.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around looking into his intense grey eyes. "My name isn't Denise. It's …_Hermione Granger_."

* * *

**I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the late update!**

**But was it worth it!?**

**I had major writer's black and such a hard time with this one!**

**I hope I succeeded in filling what you've been waiting for…**

**This is as you can tell another 2 part chapter. **

**So for the next part you need to-**

**You guessed it…**

**REVIEW!**

**Please and Thank you!**


	17. Truth be Told Part2

_I must say that the last chapter gave me a slew of reviews! I was thrilled of course. Some made me laugh. (Particularly one about a llama…haha) But I do have a reason for my late update guys! I joined the water polo team at my school and the Key Club then I have about at least an hours worth of homework…so as you can imagine lately I haven't had as much free time as I would like. I'll try to make this well worth the wait and I thank you all for your patients! _

_So let's get to what you have all been ever so patiently waiting for…the revelation!_

* * *

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione bloody Granger!"

The words had repeated over and over again in Draco's head before it actually hit him. This woman standing in front of him was not only a possible witch…but Hermione Granger! Damn Granger! From school! His school…Hogwarts! She was the bushy-haired-buck-toothed-know-it-all-Mudblood! He tried to open his mouth to yell and demand the truth. But all that came out was his warm breath before it closed again.

Hermione stood in front of him, afraid to move in the slightest. As if he was going to tip over if she did so much as exhale. She took a deep breath after realizing that he wasn't going to be doing or saying anything soon. "Draco? Draco?" She asked quietly slowly advancing towards him. "Are you okay?" she asked bending down to try to get eye level with him sitting on the bed.

Draco looked up at her mouth wide open. "I don't know Denise, no! I mean Hermione! Unless your confused as to what your name is again!" he said finally getting up off the bed and grabbing a hold of his blonde hair as if he were about to rip it out any moment. The shock was gone and over. Now he was furious! Whoever this woman was had lots of explaining to do!

Draco had a lot to say right now. He had things on his minds and questions to demand answers from. But all he could manage to ask was, "Who are you anyways?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed and looked at the round before looking him in the eye. "Hermione Granger from Hogwarts." She said slowly her voice shaking. She was obviously extremely nervous about the whole situation.

"No! No! No!" he shouted tossing his hands in the air in distress. "No!" he said stomping over to her and grabbing a hold of her shoulders shaking her fiercely.

Hermione stared back at him. She lifted her hands to remove his from her shoulders. "Draco, I understand you're upset I would be too but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you touch me like that." She said in a rather stern voice. Draco didn't seem to be paying attention, though.

"You can't be Hermione Granger. She's a…a…" but he couldn't bring himself to say it. His mother's words suddenly replayed in his head again.

"A witch?" Hermione assisted. "I am, Draco." She said slowly sitting down on the bed.

"No your not." He responded trying to sound calm but failed miserably. "You can't be." He ran his hands through his know messy hair and turned back to her. He folded his hands over his face as if he couldn't breathe. "I need proof." He said slowly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't the fact that I'd know a name like Hermione enough? What do you want a birth certificate?" she asked.

"Give me some bloody proof now." He said quietly but the full force or a shout was defiantly present. Hermione breathed in and then out while trying to think what would convince him.

"In our fourth year at Hogwarts, Professor Moody turned you into a ferret." She said trying not to laugh at the memory. Draco's face instantly turned red.

"I want proof that your Hermione Granger not a Hogwarts alumni student." He said anger rising even more.

She scratched the back of her neck and thought a little more. "I punched you in the face in third year before Buckbeak was to be executed." She said.

"Oh bloody hell, you are her." Draco whispered more to himself then to her. Silence fell over them again and they just looked at each other. As Draco looked at Hermione everything made perfect sense to him now. Why hadn't he been able to see it before? "Why were you leading me on?" he asked quietly.

Hermione looked up at him. She was going to have to tell him. The moment those words escaped her lips it would be all over from there. "Because." She answered simply not wanting to look him in the eye.

"That's not an answer." He said.

"I know!" she shouted standing up now. "But I can't tell you!"

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked walking up to her.

"Because I know once I do that's it!" she said as tears streamed down her cheek.

"What's it?" he asked turning her around forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"This! Us! What we have right now! I liked it!" she said full out crying now. Draco wrapped his arms around her as her tears hit his shirt like bullets.

"Do you really think that would happen, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione pulled away. Just that he said Hermione…not Denise…not Granger it shocked her yet gave her these butterflies and her knees turned to mush. "I know this may be a little bit hard to believe, but I did grow up since our Hogwarts days." He said wiping at her tears. Hermione smiled.

"I know. I can tell." She said hugging him close. They stood that way for awhile before Draco finally pulled away. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and grabbed her hands. "Do you think you get give a minute, you know to take it all in." he asked smiling down into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Of course." She whispered. He kissed her again and started to walk towards the living room of their hotel room. "Draco!" she called out to him. He turned around to face her with a questioning look. "I'm really sorry. I really am."

Draco looked on the ground and smiled up at her. "I know, Hermione. I know." Draco closed the door and threw himself on the couch. So many thoughts raced through his brain. It was Hermione Granger! He snogged Hermione Granger! More then once! He had plans to do more with Hermione Granger! His head started to pound like crazy and he wanted nothing more then to just ram into the wall behind him. He wanted to be angry he wanted to. In fact the whole going easy and being understanding in the room was completely different from what he wanted to say. But he couldn't. Then he smiled.

He knew why. Just because she lied about her name didn't mean what he's been feeling all this time was a lie too. Draco actually had feelings for Denise, but this whole time those feelings were for Hermione. He should be mad but he couldn't be. Bottom line was that he was falling in love not with Denise but Hermione.

* * *

Hermione could feel herself smiling from ear to ear. He stomach was no more than a puddle and she felt like screaming. She didn't finish telling him the truth. She would have to. She knew it. She cared for him too much to not tell him. He deserved to know especially after he was so understanding. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be this mature!

Hermione smiled. She was going to have to thank him for that in a wonderful way. If it were any other guy he would've full on lost it. She got up and walked over to her bag to pull out her pajamas. But the next thing she knew she was face down over the ground. She pulled herself up and turned to see what she tripped over. It was only Draco's bag. She turned around to put the things that fell out back in. She laughed a little thinking of how she was so stupid no to see this bright bag on the ground. She paused when she saw an envelope with a letter half out lying on the ground.

Hermione looked at the door and listened for any sign of him coming. She knew she shouldn't. Curiosity was starting to get the best of her though. She flipped it over and tried to recall the handwriting but couldn't quite place it. Her hands were shaking a little as she pulled the heavy parchment out of its envelope and read:

_Draco, _

_Congratulations! Congratulations mate! You did it! You're in your last week of this whole game thing! You did it! I admit that I was wrong you lasted with those muggle women longer then I thought you would! And if you're still Draco then I'm sure you got a little action as well. Well let's not go that far. After all you are a Malfoy and I really can't see you breaking your family's purity line. _

_Anyways in response to your last letter are you sure? I mean I'd completely understand if you wanted to just put an end to it all right now. We could. You'd lose and all but we can just forget about it and then we'd be the only two that would know about it. We could do it. If you really do care for Denise we can call it off right now._

_But honestly I don't think I can see you settling down with a muggle. I'm not sure if you'd be able to go through with it. But hey it's your decision. And you are there to prove me wrong, right? That's what the whole bet was to begin with. Sorry that this letter is so short but I'm exhausted, now I have to take more dance lessons to prepare for the wedding dance. And right now what I would like more then ever would be to just go to sleep. So write back mate. _

_Blaise_

Hermione sat there frozen for a moment or two and slid the envelope back in. She tried to tell herself its no big deal. So what if he had a bet going on with Blaise and some what at her expense seeing as her name was mentioned. What she was planning on doing was much worse. She grabbed his stuff and set them back in his bag and kept reassuring herself that it's nothing to worry about.

She lifted up his shirt off the ground and there on the ground was another parchment piece. This time Hermione didn't even hesitate to read it. She had to know what this one said. She had to. She felt like if she didn't read it she would miss something important.

_Blaise,_

_What do you mean forget about the bet! You obviously don't know who I am! Malfoys never turn their backs on a bet! Never! We will go through with this bet and I will win it! I came here to prove something to you and I intend to do just that. I do have two of these muggle women hopelessly in love with me! They eat up everything I say and trust me wholeheartedly. Denise was more of a challenge and resisted for awhile which is why I'm sure I have these feelings for her. She made me work for it and I did. _

_And in your letter you mentioned my family's purity line. What makes you think the purity line is at stake here? All the bet said was that I couldn't get a muggle to marry me. They both will say yes when I propose to them at the final rose ceremony. We'll return home happy and engaged and plan our wedding. Then a week or so before the wedding I'll have "problems" to work out on my own and won't be ready to settle down. That's right my friend you failed to fill in every blank on the rules when I looked at every angle. All we agreed to was agreeing at marriage not the actual ceremony. _

_I do feel terrible for Denise though. We could have beautiful children together and she would make a lovely edition to the family but bottom line is she's a muggle. I feel horrible about having to leave her at the alter when the time comes but, hey. I didn't come here to find love or anything just to prove to my friend that I can go through with something. I know your going to try to guilt me into saying how I didn't really win the bet when I get home. I can already here you saying, "But you were supposed to prove that you're not the same Draco." But I don't care. I would have won either way. And I always win a bet._

_I am a different Draco though, I did fall in love with a muggle and had feelings for her that were the strongest I ever felt. But at the same time I am still Draco Malfoy._

_Draco_

That one hurt. That one hurt more than the last letter ever could have. Each word in his handwriting tore up her heart up a little. She was apart of a bet. A stupid bet between him and Blaise. How much have they laughed at her? All his sweet words that brought her guilt were lines! She had called her own stupid thing off but when offered to call his off he refused! Refused as if being with her was the worst disgrace in the world. She felt terrible for what she was going to do and she knew she should, but after reading this she wished she could do it right now. She was never so hurt and humiliated in her whole life.

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Draco smirking down at her. Hermione returned his glance but with glassy eyes and a trembling lip. She wasn't going to cry. Not in front of him. Not when the second she left the room this letter would be mailed off with a P.S attached to the end.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

Hermione looked down at the parchment in her hand. He couldn't see it in her hand. She could pretend she never read it right now and then hurt him before he hurt her anymore then she already was. It would be genius! It would hurt his pride and he would have lost his stupid bet! The taste of revenge from the first day when she set up her own bet to herself returned. It was sweet. Oh so sweet. It would feel great to show him that even though he was a Malfoy he couldn't do that to a Granger without getting hurt in return.

Hermione looked at the parchment again and lifted it slowly so he couldn't see it. And slipped it right back in his bag. She got up and forced herself to return his smile. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her body. "I love you, Draco." She whispered in his ear.

Draco didn't pull away he smiled and breathed in her sweet perfume. "I love you too, Hermione." He whispered back.

"So then why you want to hurt me so bad?" she asked her eyes instantly starting to tear up again. She reached in her jacket that she had slipped on once Draco left the room to keep from getting chilly and pulled out the letter in his handwriting. "Am I just a bet to you? Really?"

* * *

**You know the drill!**

**Review and I'll update!**

**Once again this was a hard one to write**

**But I hope I did a good job. **

**I'm already starting the next chapter**

**So start the reviewing!**

**Please and Thank you:)**


	18. Truths and Agruments

_Now guys you should all know that I did have the next chapter done long before when it was posted. So why did I take so long to post it you ask? Well darlings the answer is rather simple, the stupid thing kept saying "Error uploading." Or "Blank file attachment." Or something along those lines. I apologize on behalf of fanfiction or my computer which ever is to blame. So here we go once again. The end is nearing…_

* * *

Hermione held the letter that Draco never mailed to Blaise in her hand trying to keep from crying. Draco stood there open mouthed just staring at the flimsy piece of parchment in her delicate fingers.

"Bugger." He thought to himself. "Why wasn't that mailed out?" he casually scratched the back of his neck and looked up at her while trying to think of a clever excuse or lie to cover up for it. He didn't quite remember everything that was in the letter but he had the just of it and he knew it had to be bad to make her look like this.

"Draco, is everything I thought there was between us part of a bet?" Hermione asked again. She was shocked at how open her words. She could possibly be leaving herself in a very vulnerable area right now. But she didn't care.

"Okay Hermione listen…" Draco began lifting his hands up in surrender. "There is a perfect explanation for it all."

"Oh there is?" she said rather sarcastically turning on the ball of her foot. "Because I'm just dying to hear what it is." She said sitting on the bed with such force you could hear it hit the ground.

"You need to be quiet and listen all the way through though." He said crouching down to get eye level with her. He knew she knew he was stalling while trying to think of a possible story for it all.

Hermione sat down with her fingers drumming on her chin. "Continue…" she said.

Draco took a deep breath. "The truth is…" he began but decided he shouldn't start out like that. "You see me and Blaise…" He groaned and stood back up to pace the room. He had a sudden flash of déjà vu thinking of Hermione and when it was her owning up to it all. It was at that moment that he thought of something.

"Hermione…" he began looking at her from the corner of his grey eyes.

"Yes…"

"You never told me why you lied about your name." He turned around now to give her this spectacle look. "All you said was 'Because'. I'm curious to know why you didn't tell me from the beginning that you were Hermione Granger."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. Why was he bringing this up? She revealed one secret and now it was his turn. The rest of hers could wait. "Draco, were not discussing that right now." She answered.

"But I think since you started sharing you should finish. Then once you do, I'll tell you all you want to know about that letter. All the truth no lies what so ever." He held up his palm as if he was doing the Boy Scout pledge. She highly doubted that he even knew what that was. "So what do you say?" Draco asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Alright." She said sighing deeply. "But you have to swear you'll still tell me what I want to know about the bet." She said scratching her arm avoiding eye contact with him. She looked up to see him nodding his head in agreement. Sighed and got ready to tell the rest of her story.

After about an hour and a half of exchanging their stories and unveiling their secrets they sat far apart from each other in silence. Draco sat in the corner with his arms hanging lazily over his knees. His head rested in between his arms he didn't move since her story ended. Hermione sat on the bed looking down at the print on the comforter until her vision made her see double. She looked up at him and sighed. Someone had to say something.

"So I was just a bet between you and Blaise…that wasn't planned on being followed through in the end?" she had actually meant for something more understanding but she couldn't help it. That's all that lied on her mind.

"And I was just some petty school girl revenge." He answered back lifting his head up a little. His eyes were a little red. Had he been crying? Of course not!

"In the letter to Blaise you said that you had no plans about marrying a muggle." She whispered back to him. "What about me?" she looked up and their eyes locked for a moment. A silence fell between them.

"So you really are the same old Draco Malfoy then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded with some anger and shock in his voice.

"Then answer me!" Hermione now matched his anger. "Why don't you want to be with me?"

"I've matured." Draco said as his face started to become a little red. Not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Then tell me." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me why it would be torture to be with me!"

Draco was getting more and more angry with her tone and attitude she was having towards him. She just couldn't accept it and move on? That's what he was doing for her. He had anger growing inside of him ready to boil. She was making him the bad guy in all this when really what she was going to do was much worse then him.

"I'm waiting for answer!" Hermione yelled trying to get his attention. Draco clenched his fists and felt his face go red.

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!"

Silence fell between them again. Hermione's hands dropped to her side and something in her face just fell. Tears brimmed her eyes and she trued to hold them in. She never felt like such a baby before. "No of course not." She said wiping at her eyes. "You shouldn't have to explain to a mudblood."

"No Hermione…" Draco said slowly as the words just sunk in his head. "Hermione I didn't mean…" He walked up to her. "I'm sorry…it just slipped out…" Hermione pulled away from him and walked around to the door.

"I know it slipped out Draco. But it still hurt all the same. And you did mean it. Because that's what I am. I'm a mudblood and I understand everything. You can't be the one to tarnish the Malfoy line." Hermione twisted the door knob and was about to walk away. "I know what I was going to do was wrong…" she began with her eyes staring at the carpet. Hermione looked up tears slowly creeping down her white cheeks. "But after tonight can you see why I thought it'd feel great to get back at you?" she closed the door and left.

Draco heard the door to the suite open and close and he threw himself over the bed. "BLOODY HELL, DRACO!" he shouted. He jumped up off the bed and slammed his fists into the wall. He leaned against it and moaned. "Why did I say that?" he asked himself. "Great, I just ruined possibly one of the greatest things that ever happened to me. Where was all this coming from?" Draco jumped up and ran into the hall way hoping Hermione would still be there, but of course by now she wasn't.

He ran down the emergency staircase not evening considering taking the elevator. He got into the lobby and tried to steady his breath a little bit now but wouldn't allow himself t stop running. He couldn't miss her. "I can't believe I screwed things up again!" he scolded himself under his breath looking franticly around the lodge. "What the hell is my problem!?"

"Kids these days…" and old woman sitting down on a couch in front of the fire reading a book said without looking up from the pages. "Always talking to themselves." She said turning the page.

Draco looked at the old woman with a look of confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're the second person within twenty minutes to come down here in hysteria yelling at themselves." The woman said.

Draco paused and walked in front of her. "This other person, was she a woman and crying? Did she have really frizzy brown hair?" he asked becoming anxious.

The woman looked up from her book and thought for a moment. "Actually her hair was rather large and tangled…" she said.

Draco's flushed face broke out into a smile. "It is isn't it?" he said. "But by Merlin it works for her. Quick where'd she go?" he asked jumping up looking around.

"Real messy hair…looks like she came out of a twister…" the woman said looking down at the book again.

"Come on Grandma! Where'd she go?!" Draco asked shaking her a little.

The woman looked up stunned. "Are you my grandson? Did I forget your birthday?" she asked her eyes wide.

Draco groaned and ran out the lobby. That is exactly why he disliked muggles so much! "Hermione!" he shouted. "Hermione!" he looked around as the winds acted up. Draco ran more and kept an eye out for her and regretted not bringing his jacket with him. "Hermione!"

"Draco?" Hermione called from behind him. He turned around and saw her walking up to him. She was shivering and her hair was blowing all around her face with red puffy eyes.

"You look beautiful…" he said walking up to her.

"Draco, what do you want? I'm serious this time…I'm leaving…" she began but was cut off by his lips slamming down on hers. She tried to fight him off but couldn't.

His arms twisted around her waist and her hands slid up his chest until they were laced around his neck. They pulled apart slowly and Draco smiled at her.

"Draco…" she began tears shimmering in her eyes.

"This makes two times me chasing after you…you have to know by now…I'm crazy about you…I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Corny and rushed I know.**

**I'm sorry. **

**Review though!**

**It's almost over with no more than 3**

**Chapters to go. **

**REVIEW NOW!**

**[for once there is no cliff hanger.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay this chapter was done a little over a week ago. When I tried to post it the stupid thing said "empty doc." I apologize on behalf of whatever and beg you to hang in there and review :)**


	19. URGENT! Read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

Okay guys this is just a short note from your lovely author. (Not meant to sound self centered at all) I noticed that with every chapter my reviews have been declining. That really breaks my heart too. So this is not only an author's note but also a small tiny poll. Not to worry. This story is not about to be abandoned! It's too close to the end to NOT be finished. So I'm just asking for you to review to this.

If you guys review to this then my ending of the story will go exactly as planned. If you don't then I'll change the ending.

I just need to know how many readers are still standing by my side.

**+15 reviews: I continue on with my original story line. :)**

**Less than 10 reviews: The ending is changed. **

**Less than 4 reviews: I think I may cry. **

Now it really doesn't matter to me which ending I go with. All I'll say is they are completely different and each will cause you to feel something different. So in a weird sort of way the power has just been shifted to you…

**MY BRILLIANT READERS/REVIEWERS!**

Now it's time for you to REVIEW:)

(p.s. I can't begin the next chapter till I find out which ending I'm going with. So do hurry.)


	20. 1 More Update

**OOPPS:(**

Okay you guys I thought I made it clear in my last update that I wasn't going to stop writing my story and I came about it completely wrong I think..

(Also I'm not at all mad. In fact at this moment I'm downright giddy and pleased.) :)

What I meant to say in my last update was nothing about me moaning and complaining about not getting a sloo of reviews

(Now that I look back I can see why you guys would think that.)

There is a complete logical reason for me asking for certain amount of reviews. It wasn't to make myself feel better about myself there is a reason that ties in with the 2 endings I was deciding between.

(Did I give too much away X )

But I just wanted you guys to know this and I thank you all for reviewing it's appreciated and you all made my month drastically!

The next chapter is in the process!

**THANK YOU!**

(Hopefully you got what I was saying better this time : )

_PS. No need to review to this one_.


	21. This was the Day

_Seeing as I had many Authors' notes I feel that this whole section thing is completely uncalled for. On with the story!_

**

* * *

**

Draco stood overlooking the landscape in front of him as the sun slowly crept over the far distant mountains. They had just got back from Tahoe the other day and already he had to make his final decision. In the beginning he couldn't wait for this day to come to get it over with, go home, brag to Blasie, and just get back to his normal life.

Now that it was finally here though he only wanted more time. He was so confused at this point he felt it would be easier on his brain to bash it against the door frame continuously.

His emotions were mixed about Denise right now. To start off with he learned that she was actually Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, from Hogwarts. The girl who he pretty much loathed with every bone in his body. And here he was deciding if she was going to be the woman he would possibly spend the rest of his life with. Frankly the whole thought that he would possibly be spending the rest of his life with one woman freaked him out enough.

This was all supposed to be an easy bet. None of this was supposed to happen. There was to be no feeling or doubts and second thoughts. His goal was to just woo the woman (which was easy) and keep them hooked. Propose to them go along with it and then something would suddenly come up that would put an end to the engagement. He regretted ever writing that letter to Blaise with the whole plan in it. What the hell was he thinking?! What would possess him to do so? Then when Hermione found it he wanted to beat himself with the lamp on the shelf. Then when Hermione left he partially regretted going after her. He told her things that he wasn't sure if he truly felt were right. Yes he cared for her. Yes he wanted her to stay and go back to the lodge with him. But did he really love her?

That he wasn't sure of.

Draco walked back into the room and sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the side drawer and pulled out a small velvet box which held a diamond ring that his mother gave him the day before leaving the Manor. He took the silver banded ring out and walked up to the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection. He would have to freshen up defiantly. He was up pacing all night ready to slam his head in the dresser drawers.

"Grace will you marry me?" he whispered. He thought and shrugged.

"Denise will you marry me?" he sighed.

"Hermione will you marry me?" he smirked a little then groaned.

He knew what he had to do now. Or at least he hoped he did. Draco also made a quick mental note to get himself some anger management classes to prevent him from thinking about running up to a brick wall.

**

* * *

**

Hermione sat wrapped in a blanket on the patio of her own hotel room with a non touched muffin in front of her. Even though her stomach was growling (she hadn't eaten since her and Grace left the mansion to come to these hotels yesterday) she couldn't eat anything. If she did try to she felt as if her nerves were going to throw it right back up.

She hated to admit it, but she fell in love with Draco Malfoy over the time she was here. She got butterflies around him and sweaty palms whenever she thought of him and whenever his name was brought up she had to try and hide a smile that would always creep up on her face. Yeah Hermione always credited herself on being intelligent and always aware of what was going on, but this was something that she didn't see coming. When Hermione first got here she had a plan that she would stick to. One that would make her feel great then when she came clean and he came after her in the end she was all too confused. Especially when he said "I love you." Up until he came running after her she was telling herself it was only getting caught up in the moment and that she would be able to move on because the feelings weren't mutual and it was the romantic set ups and his player moves that made her feel that way.

Now she just didn't know.

She got up and walked back into the room and up to the bathroom mirror. Her frizzy hair was held up loosely up a claw clip and she had dark bags under her eyes. She turned around to see her dress hanging up. It was chosen when she still planned on going along with her little scheme. No doubt that he would love the dress. It was a long floor length emerald green silk dress with rhinestone straps and small diamond at the V of the neck which wrapped around her back.

At the time that was only a little extra to push him more towards her. Now she didn't see the point. He knew it was her and she knew how he may feel about her. Hermione picked up her wand whispered an incantation and smiled.

"Much better."

* * *

Grace stood in front her bathroom mirror and smiled at her reflection. Her blonde curls were curled tighter then usual into ringlets with a tiny silver headband with little diamonds on it. Her make-up was done to perfection as she rolled the deep red lipstick on her pale lips. Grace's dress seemed more fancy then Hermione's did. A red satin strapless dress which bellowed out slightly hugging her curves. 

"Grace Malfoy." She said smiling

"Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She laughed. It was all too perfect.

* * *

Draco walked along the path with his hands in his pockets and his blonde bangs hanging over his eyes. Chris walked alongside him with his hands behind his back. The path was long with plants growing around them and some branches were lying in the path which made Draco grateful that they still had the sun out to guide the way. 

"Well Draco this is it." Chris said looking straight ahead. "The journey ends here. Did you get anything out of this experience?" he asked turning to him.

"You know what Chuck…" Draco began. Chris looked up at him. "When I first met you I wanted to punch you in the face. There was something about you that really got to me." Draco said.

"Now you understand what I was telling you all this time and want to apologize." Chris said smiling.

"No…I still want to punch you in the face." Draco said looking at Chris. "Now though I want to punch you in the face and perhaps kick you in the nuts. I blame you for all that's been going on actually."

Chris stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Uh I'm sorry?" Chris said watching Draco continue down the path.

Draco stopped when they got to the spot. Chris didn't tell him it was the spot but he just knew that this was it. There were large stone steps that led up to what would look like the balcony of a castle that is if it had the castle attached to it. A light breeze blew lifting Draco's hair and then placing it back down gently. "No, don't be sorry. I think I actually needed this. A little reality check or something… I don't whatever you sensitive lovey-doevy people call it. Uh I don't know. I did learn something though. Thanks Chris." Draco said about to start up the steps.

Chris laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You called me Chris." He said.

Draco looked at him and started to laugh. "I'm sorry, Chuck." He said lifting Chris' hand off his shoulder and beginning up the stars. Chris turned and looked to the camera men who were getting ready to set up for filming. "I tell you, George!" Chris said laughing. "This Bachelor is something else!"

"That's what you say about them all." George said not even turning to look at Chris.

Draco walked up the stone steps and inhaled slowly. Thoughts were racing through his head and he had no idea how he was going to go about this.

Exhale.

What if he made the wrong decision?

Inhale.

Say he made the right decision, then what would happen next? Would he some how ruin it and go on with the bet?

Exhale.

This was all too much! This was all just a stupid mistake. He shouldn't have done this. He actually felt bad about ruining someone's life right now.

Inhale.

He was about to send someone home broken hearted and crying. And he actually felt bad about it.

Exhale.

He loved Hermione. Or was it really Denise he was in love with? What about Grace? How did he feel about her?

Inhale.

What was he going to do?

Exhale.

Draco was now at the top of the stairs. It was beautiful up here. A stone pedestal held a gold tray with a velvet red blanket over it. On top of it was single red rose. It was perfect with no folds and seemed to glow red.

"Draco?" Draco turned around at the sound of his name to see a mad with a clipboard and a headset on. He was bald and in a khaki pants and a blue shirt tucked in with a red tie. "We need to know who it is you're going to propose to."

"Why do you need to know now?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Because we need to know who to send up here first, that would be the one you are sending back home." The man answered. Draco groaned loudly. "We need an answer Mr. Malfoy." the man said.

"Alright. Fine." Draco said turning around to face the man fully now. He sighed and prayed that he said the right name.

* * *

Hermione sat in the limo nervous as she could be. This was it. The end was here. She didn't know what to expect at all. You would think after Draco saying he loved her she would have some relief and something to hold on to. But she didn't. She didn't know what to think after that. At the time of course she was pleased to hear those words and wanted nothing to more than to marry him right then and there. But now she wasn't sure if he was trying to keep his sweet little bet going or if they were truly solid. 

Hermione tried to steady her breaths and relax. She loved him. She was in love with Draco Malfoy and there was no denying that at all. She wanted nothing more then to hear Draco say, "Hermione Granger will you accept this rose?" She smiled at the thought of those words.

"Are you going to get out this time?" The limo driver asked with a knowing smile as the limo continued down the road.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked looking up at the driver and smiled. "Roger!" she said laughing. She remembered him so vividly for some reason. When she first got on the show and didn't want to get out of the limo. He was the one who was trying to get her out as much he could. Seriously she thought how she remembered all this.

"Yup," Roger said smiling. "Why do you look so scared?" he asked looking more sympathetically.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen next…" she said sighing. "What if everything I thought I felt between us was a lie?" she said sighing and trying to stop tears from rolling down her cheek.

"Baby girl," Roger began looking through the mirror to see her. "That boy would be an idiot to not pick you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." She said. Hermione only hoped that she wasn't an idiot for thinking so.

* * *

Grace sat in her limo smiling. She looked down into her lap where her fingers sat perfectly laced. Her breaths were steady and she felt something rush over her. 

Doubt.

"No he'd pick me." She whispered. "Why wouldn't he? I mean I'm everything he could ever want." She thought. 'Aren't I? I'm young and beautiful and classy." She sighed. "And when I'm with him I feel at ease and at home." She said to herself. "I love him, I really do. And now I'm scared." She said loud enough for the driver and camera man to hear.

* * *

"Okay Draco here we go." Chris said standing next to him. The cameras are going to start rolling and that means the limo will be pulling up shortly. Are you ready?" he asked. 

Draco kept his eyes focused straight ahead where the limo was going to pull up to. "Not really. I mean I could be risking being publicly humiliated or I could be risking my chance at happiness. I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and find out." He said sighing and running a hand through his hair. A breeze blew again only it wasn't very calm but harsh.

"Well here we go." Chris said as the limo pulled up.

"Merlin, help me." Draco muttered to himself.

The limo door opened and all Draco could see was the leg and shoe of the girl whose heart he was about to break.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "Please let me be doing the right thing…"

**

* * *

**

**Oh here we go again!**

**You didn't think I was done with cliffhangers did you?**

**Haha. **

**Well you know what to do by now.**

**REVIEW:)**

**Please&Thank you. **


	22. The Final Rose

"_Please let me be doing the right thing…"_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for the wait but here it is! The end is just around the corner folks…_

_

* * *

_

Draco closed his eyes tightly hoping that when he opened them it would be a dream. He'd be back home in his flat drinking some red wine or lying on his sofa asleep. He'd take anything that would have none of thins ever happen. He opened his eyes and groaned to himself.

She was walking up the stone steps slowly lifting her long dress so she didn't step on them with her heels. Her curls fell softly on her light bare shoulders. Her make up was done to perfection. He turned around to avoid looking at her well she was still making her way up the steps. She was beautiful and they had so much in common right now he wished he could just run right past her and go home.

"Draco…?" her voice was soft and had concern and compassion filled in it. Draco sighed and slowly turned back around to face her. He felt his heart drop the moment he saw Hermione standing in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked lifting a hand to touch his cheek. Draco felt a chill down his spine at her touch; he lifted his hand to grab hers. He kissed her hands and held them tightly in his own. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

"Wow, Herm-Denise…" he corrected himself remembering that she was supposed to be Denise on here. "You look beautiful." He commented drawing in a breath as he looked at her. Her dress was no longer emerald but a deep scarlet with gold trim at the bottom and at the V of the top. The small diamond remained at the tip of the V and a small gold chain hung from her slender neck.

"Thanks, you look rather dashing as well." She said attempting to smile. She knew something was wrong and it scared her half to death.

Draco looked down at their enlaced fingers and sighed deeply. "Where to begin…" he said quietly. He looked up at her and smiled. "From the moment when I walked up to the limo to see if you were okay from day one there was something about you that had me hooked. You actually made me work for your affection unlike all the other women here. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening to me over this time I wasn't thinking straight I was saying things that I normally made fun of people for. I think…I think…I think I was falling in love actually." He said grinning at her.

Hermione returned the smile and looked down and then back up to his intense eyes.

"The only thing that's wrong with this picture though is that we were caught up in a lie." As Draco said the words it felt like he was being punched in the stomach over and over again. The moment those words left his lips all the color drained out of Hermione's face and her eyes instantly began to glisten with tears. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this and I don't know what else I can say without making this more painful for either of…" But Hermione cut him off.

She took his hand from his and lifted a finger to his lips to silence him. "I understand." The words were filled with such sadness and weakness it was amazing that they even came out. It didn't sound like the bright vibrant girl he had fallen in love with but a hurt little girl after falling of the monkey bars.

"If there was one thing I could change…" Draco began again lifting her chin to meet his gaze, only to find them glassy and silent tears on her cheeks.

"No, your right..." Her words were nothing more than whispers to him only. "It's the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I do care for you. I really do." Draco started.

"Just not the same way I do, I suppose." Hermione said looking away from him at the lone rose on the pedestal. "I hope you and Grace are really happy. I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart too."

Draco pulled Hermione into a warm embrace and tried to force himself not to cry. Hermione felt hot tears fall onto her bare shoulder and let hers fall on his tuxedo in return.

When they broke apart Draco held out his hand to walk her back down the steps she came up only moments ago. "No, I have to do this on my own." She said pushing his hand back to his body and lifted her dress and walked back down.

Draco watched in silence as she walked back to the limo, tears now sliding down his cheek. A pang of guilt and regret hit him in his chest making him want to throw up. "I did the right thing." He told himself over and over. "It wasn't actual love. It was a lie. It was a bet." He was hoping that if he told himself this he might actually start to believe it.

* * *

The moment Hermione was back in the limo there was the camera on her, waiting for her to say something. To trash talk to cry her eyes out, but she wasn't going to give anyone that satisfaction of seeing her heartbroken. She only looked out the window and held in the tears as best as she could even though it burned. She turned to the camera.

"I'm happy for them. I truly am." She then turned back to the window and waited until she saw the red light of the camera turn off. Then just let the tears fall silently. She could have trashed both him and Grace. She had the right to do that right now. It was her plan…almost…close enough…

But she lost sight of something on this journey, something that she credited herself for always. Her maturity. She let herself get wrapped up in a childish revenge and this is where it got her. No where. On her way home heartbroken and humiliated.

"It's my fault." She muttered. "Not hers, not his, mines."

* * *

As Grace walked up the stone steps Draco forced Hermione out of his mind and tried to smile. He told himself that Grace looked ravishing. But all he could think of was Hermione's fallen face. He said that Grace was the better choice. All that lagged on his mind though was Hermione's final words to him. "I have to do this on my own."

Knowing Hermione there was another meaning then just walking to the limo herself. "Focus on Grace!" he scolded himself. "Hermione's gone! There was never a Denise! Forget it! Grace is real! Grace is here! Grace just may become the next Malfoy!"

"Hello Draco." Grace said smiling.

"Hey Grace." Draco said forcing himself to return the smile. They hugged tightly and when they parted Draco reached for her hands he noticed that they were cold and rough unlike Hermione's soft warm touch.

"You look beautiful." He said looking at her sighing.

"Thank you and you look very handsome." She said stepping closer to him.

If you were to ask Draco right at that very moment what he was saying he would shrug. It was almost like he was being possessed by someone else and had no control over what he was saying to her at that very moment. He must have been saying the right thing though because Grace was smiling brightly showing off her perfect Colgate smile with tears in her eyes.

The next thing he knew was looking up at Grace who was in hysterics now beaming brighter then he's ever seen her. When he looked down he saw a diamond ring on her long delicate finger. Bloody hell did he just propose?

Draco stood up and took both her hands as she hugged him tightly. He smiled as she laughed screaming out "Yes!"

He placed a hand around her waist and the other against her blonde curls. So what if he proposed? It had to be for the best. Grace was gorgeous and intelligent. She had wealth and class. Why did he ever think that he couldn't be with a muggle. If Draco had to settle with one, who better than Grace?

Draco lifted Grace into his arms bridal style and kissed her passionately. He looked into her clear bright blue eyes and smiled. He set her down on the ground and kissed her again. He reached for the long steamed red rose and smiled.

"I guess there is only one thing to do now." He said. Grace smiled and tried to stifle a giggle the best she could. "Grace, will you accept this rose?" Grace laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will."

They kissed again and when they pulled apart she smiled and tucked his blonde hair behind his ear. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

He smiled and ran his fingers down her arm. "I love you too, Hermione Granger."

As soon as the words left his lips everything in the world froze around him. What did he just say?

Grace pulled away from him with such force he almost lost his balance.

"Who's Hermione?"

* * *

**READ THE EPILOUGE! READ IT! READ IT!**


	23. Paprika

**EPILOUGE**

* * *

Hermione walked down the aisle of the supermarket examining each and every bottle of spices trying to find the one on her list. Paprika. That's what she needed and of course the one she couldn't find. She turned on her heel and walked back up the aisle to see if she somehow missed it.

"There it is." She muttered to herself spying it on the top shelf. She set her basket down on the ground and tried to balance herself on the bottom shelf reaching up as far as she could for the only bottle of paprika. Just before she could grasp it though another hand swooped out of no where and plucked the bottle right in front of her.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted stepping off the bottom shelf to look at the person who so rudely stole her spice, but her voice caught in her throat when she saw Draco Malfoy standing before her, paprika in hand.

"Hey, Hermione." He said smiling at her.

"Draco..." she said but trailed off to examine him. He wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved maroon shirt. His blonde hair was a little shorter and more tamed. Did he use gel? He looked so polished and suddenly she felt embarrassed. Her thick curls were pulled back into a clip and she wore a loose sweater and dark faded jeans. She suddenly regretted not applying any make up before getting out of the car.

"Well you look nice…" Draco said obviously trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Thanks." She said blushing trying to pull down some stray hairs. "So do you."

"Thanks." He said. He turned away taking a deep breath and Hermione looked down at the ground sighing as well.

"Draco!" A voice called from behind. They both turned around to see Grace walking down the aisle to join them. Her blonde curls pulled back by a black head band. She wore a long black trench coat buttoned up and khaki pants with black suede heeled boots. "There you are. I was talking to you one minute and then I turn around and you're gone." She said laughing as she laced her arm with his not even acknowledging Hermione's presence.

"Sorry, I just came to get the paprika." He said smiling but then turning back to look at Hermione.

"Oh so your still with Grace." Hermione said smiling as best as she could. Compared to Grace she looked homeless.

"Yeah I am." He said looking down at the ground. "Grace this is Hermione." Hermione's eyes widened instantly. Draco seemed to notice her expression and smiled. "It's okay Hermione, I told her everything."

"_Everything_?" Hermione asked tugging on the collar of her sweater.

"Yeah everything." Grace confirmed. "Like how you lied with a fake name and he thought he had feelings for you but realized that it was actually me." She said smirking.

"Really?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "Did he also tell you about…?"

"Yeah!" Draco quickly chimed in. "She knows everything…" he said. Hermione immediately understood his plea. He told her everything except about him being a wizard and her being a witch.

Hermione nodded her head looked back down. "Well I'm really happy for you two." She said looking back up.

"Thanks." Grace said with a fake smile. "Our wedding is going to be in a couple months actually."

"I know." Hermione said. "I saw the front of all the magazines. It's going to be highly publicized." She said looking at the happy couple before her. This brought up do many old feelings and she never realized how painful it was to see them together.

"Wow if I would have know it would take an hour to find the paprika I would've gotten it myself and sent you to get the tomatoes." Another voice called this time from behind Hermione.

"Oh Victor!" Hermione said turning around to see him wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Victor?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione blushed, "Victor this is Draco and Grace. This is Victor, my boyfriend." She said.

Victor released one hand from Hermione's waist to shake Draco's and Grace's hands. "So how do you know Hermione?" Victor asked smiling before kissing the top of her head.

"We used to go to school together." Draco said sounding a tad possessive. Grace lightly hit Draco in the arm.

"Oh," he said looking to Hermione who nodded slowly. "It's always nice catching up with old friends and classmates." He said slowly.

"Yeah…" Hermione said trying not to look at Draco. He too was trying not to look at her. The four of them stood there in silence.

"So how did you guys meet?" Draco asked glaring at Victor.

"Oh we met on a plane. She was with someone else at the time but lucky me the idiot let her go. Can you believe it?" Victor said laughing.

"No, I can't." Draco said forgetting that Grace was right there. That is until she punched him in the arm.

"You know what you two should come to our wedding!" Grace said smiling. "You know what they say, sometimes it takes an actual wedding to give them the hint, eh Hermione." She said gazing up at Draco and kissing his cheek.

"Actually were taking it steady right now." Hermione said looking up to read Draco's expression.

"But it would be fun." Victor said rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

"Great! Draco, remind me to send the happy couple an invitation." Grace said smiling. Another silence fell over them but it was quickly broken by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Oh sorry about that, business." Victor said pulling out his cell phone and walking away from them. "Shoot!" he shouted into the phone.

"Well, he seems nice." Draco said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, he's great." She answered.

"I'm glad." Draco said. He knew his voice wasn't very convincing though.

"Okay, remember confirm and then sell. Confirm then sell. It's very important to remember that." Victor said walking back up to them. "Alright." He said hanging up. He smiled as he took the shopping tote from Hermione and grabbed her hand. "Well we better get going. We have big plans for later." He said.

"Yeah, we have to get going too." Grace said looking at Draco's watch.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Victor said shaking their hands again.

"Pleasure." Draco said sarcastically. Draco looked down at his hand and saw the paprika still in hand. "Here you guys need it?" he asked holding it out to Hermione.

"No, its okay, you guys take it." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Here just take it…" he said grabbing a hold of her hand and placing the bottle in her hands and clasping her fingers closed. Such familiarity surfaced again and a small electric spark shot through her fingers. Draco must have felt it too because he quickly pulled back.

"Thank you." Victor said taking the bottle and placing it in the tote. "C'mon Hermione let's go get what's left on the list." Victor said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the aisle.

"C'mon Draco let's go pay…" Grace said pulling him up the aisle.

Draco turned back to see Victor pull her Hermione close to him and twist his free arm around her waist. "So long as she's happy…" He said turning back to face Grace.

Hermione turned back around and saw Grace kiss Draco on the cheek and see Draco return a smile to her. Then she turned back to Victor.

"So long as he's happy…"

* * *

**Well my Darling lovely reviewers. That's the end of my tale. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you so much for all your support and remaining loyal to me through all my late updates and slip ups. It truly means a lot. I said from the beginning that I was going to try and make this different from all the other "Bachelor" fanfictions on here and I hope I did succeed in doing so. **

**Oh yes! And as for when I asked for a certain amount of reviews…. That was posted to see how many people were still reading. If I got a good response to it then I would continue with my original plan from the beginning and make a **

**SEQUEL!**

**If there wasn't enough then I would just end it at that. I just didn't want to start a sequel and you all be bored of my story…you get what I'm saying? Does it make more sense? I sure hope so. So I'll ask one more time….**

**Do you guys want a sequel? Or should I leave it at this?**

**What did you guys think of my story? **

**As always review. And toodles for now! **

**Lots of love to you all and all my gratitude for your wonderful and encouraging words**

**Always, **

**Sillygirl :)**


End file.
